Questions et remises en questions
by Gen' V
Summary: Suite de "Vivre à deux pour une enquête". Et si rien ne s'était passé ? Du moins pas comme raconté dans l'histoire. Du L/S ? Sûrement.
1. Chapter 1

Suite de "Vivre à deux pour une enquête". J'espère que vous aimerez ;-)

Alors, petit disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas propriétaire de la série et de ses personnages. Hormis ceux que j'ai créé, évidemment.

* * *

**Questions et remises en question.**

* * *

Le réveil sonna. Lilly émergea de son sommeil, l'esprit embrumé. Elle avait encore rêvé. Mais cette fois-ci c'était étrange, c'était comme si tout s'était mélangé. Sa vie, aussi bien que l'enquête qu'ils venaient de résoudre. Une histoire de meurtre pour un des motifs les plus idiots de ce monde, mais aussi celui qui reflétait le monde actuel : l'argent. Elle s'était rapprochée du principal témoin. La meilleure amie de Cynthia Jenkins, Mary Hamilton. Peut-être avait-elle associée Mary à sa vie actuelle. Elle regarda son réveil et caressa ses 2 chats. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, mais ce matin, elle n'était pas courageuse. Il avait plu toute la nuit, et il devait encore pleuvoir. Autant dire un temps à rester coucher au chaud chez soi. Elle resta encore quelques instants à se remémorer son rêve. Elle chercha à se rappeler les détails, et sourit. Les rêves sont souvent absurdes, mais celui-là détenait la palme. Elle se rappela que la veille, elle était tombée sur un épisode de Desperate Housewives. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela. Elle se leva pourtant, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Dans la douche, elle analysa son rêve. Elle sourit, elle était vraiment bête. Il ne fallait pas chercher à analyser. Le cerveau travaille au ralenti la nuit, et traite les informations de la journée. Mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourquoi avoir ressenti ce besoin de se confier à cette inconnue ? Elle avait des amis autour d'elle, qui ne demandaient qu'à l'écouter et passer du temps avec elle. Elle s'était rapprochée de Kat, et avait réussi à pardonner à Scotty, qui était lui aussi devenu un proche ami. Le fait d'avoir rêvé de lui comme un petit ami éventuel, la travaillait beaucoup. Peut-être en avait-elle assez d'être seule. Une fois prête, elle sortit de chez elle, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Un camion était stationné en face de chez elle, et des personnes transportaient des meubles dans la maison. De nouveaux voisins. Une fois arrivée au centrale, elle se retrouva avec Kat et Vera qui parlaient de la tempête de la nuit.

- Vous êtes seuls ? Leur demanda t'elle.

- Non, le chef est dans son bureau, il a la porte fermée. Répondit Kat.

- La tête des mauvais jours, dit Vera.

- Ah oui ? Fit Lilly en riant.

- Je pensais être en retard, mais apparemment, il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, dit Jeffries.

- Rien, nada, que dalle !, Répondit Vera.

- Journée classement ! S'écria Kat.

- Chouette, journée poussiéreuse, plaisanta Lilly. Au fait, Valens n'est pas là ?

- Attends, Lil' 9h du matin, un jour de pluie, il est certainement chez lui bien au chaud avec sa conquête du moment, plaisanta Vera.

- Et bien, j'ai une drôle de réputation, dit Scotty qui venait d'arriver. Désolé de te décevoir Nicky, mais je suis seul, comme un grand, depuis que tu es parti de chez moi hier soir !

- Un conseil, t'aurais pu rester chez toi, les filles ont prévu une journée de classement, vu qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Lança Jeffries.

- Chouette, journée poussiéreuse, répondit Scotty en riant.

Lilly sourit, tandis que Kat releva la tête. Cette phrase, Lilly venait de la dire à l'instant même, et il n'était pas là à ce moment. Elle esquissa un début de sourire et bu une gorgée de café pour se retenir de plaisanter à ce sujet. C'est alors que Stillman sortit de son bureau.

- Très bien, tout le monde est là. Désolé de casser vos projets, mais nous avons une affaire.

- Génial, comme ça on va éviter la folie du ménage des filles ! Lança Nick.

- Et cette affaire chef, répondit Kat avec un regard noir pour Vera.

- Une certaine Mélanie Stevenson doit passer dans la matinée. Il y a 15 ans, elle a découvert la mort de son père, une balle dans la tête, et une lettre.

- Quelque chose me dit, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide finalement, coupa Lilly.

- En effet, sa mère vient de mourir, et elle rangeait ses affaires, elle a trouvé des indices sur le pseudo suicide de son père.

- Comme ? Demanda Scotty.

- Demandez-le-lui, elle vient d'arriver, fit John en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Lilly le suivait, tandis que les autres restaient en retrait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à 36 pour accueillir quelqu'un. Stillman se présenta et présenta Lilly. Mélanie leur montra une pochette avec des photos, et lettres de menaces. Lilly regarda attentivement les clichés, Mélanie lui dit que son père n'était pas si blanc. Il avait une double vie, et sur les photos, elle leur présenta sa demi-sœur. Lilly écarquilla les yeux. Encore et toujours les mêmes motifs de réouverture d'enquête. Mais elle ne se lassait jamais. Elle aimait rendre la justice, et ainsi que les victimes et leurs proches puissent trouver la quiétude à laquelle ils aspirent. Elle promit à Mélanie d'essayer de résoudre cette enquête.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Mélanie, Kat et Scotty étaient descendus aux archives chercher le fameux dossier Mickael Stevenson. L'enquête avait été vite classée. En général, les cas de suicides étaient réglés en 2 semaines tout au plus. Tout le monde avait épluché le mince dossier, et l'après-midi, Vera et Jeffries avait été interrogé Daniela Jones. Lilly avait rappelé Mélanie pour un complément d'informations. Elle et Scotty s'étaient rendus chez sa mère. Mélanie leur apprit que ses parents étaient heureux. Elle se souvenait de tous les moments passés ensemble. Elle raconta ses meilleures vacances. L'été de ses 13 ans, ils avaient été tous les 3 en croisière. Au début elle n'était pas très heureuse de partir avec eux, mais au bout de 2 jours, elle s'était lié d'amitié avec celle qui est sa meilleure amie depuis, et avait connu son premier amour d'adolescence. Scotty regardait un album photo, et son attention fut attirée par une en particulier. Il la montra à Lilly. Elle lui prit des mains et retourna la photo. Au dos était marqué : Mickael & Jenny Stevenson, Daniela & Josh Jones : Noël 1975 Chez les Stevenson. Lilly demanda à Mélanie s'ils pouvaient prendre la photo, elle lui promit de lui rendre. Cette dernière accepta.

De leur côté, Nick et Will étaient revenus bredouille. Daniela ne s'était pas montrée très coopérative et les avait expédié. Vera ne décolérait pas, et promis à Will de revenir la voir avec un mandat. A 18h, tout le monde commençait à partir. Il n'y avait pas d'éléments nouveaux, donc autant rentrer chez soi par ce temps si maussade.

- Pire qu'un mois de novembre, déclara Kat en serrant son imperméable un peu plus contre elle.

- Mais justement, on est en novembre ! Novembre à Philadelphie, sourit Lilly.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? Tenta Scotty.

- Un gros pull et un match à la télé, dit Nick. T'es partant ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Scotty. Désolé les filles, mais...

- Oui c'est plus important que tout, plaisanta Lilly. On a compris. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de traîner.

- Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Kat.

- Ok. A demain tout le monde.

Kat et Lilly étaient arrivées chez cette dernière. Elles avaient décidé de se faire livrer des plats chinois. Lilly écouta ses messages. Il y en avait un de Mary Hamilton :

_Lilly, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je vous appelle, mais je ne vais pas très bien depuis la résolution de l'affaire. Vous m'aviez dit de vous contacter si jamais... Enfin... Je vous rappellerai un de ces jours peut-être et on pourrait peut-être prendre un verre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lilly décida de rappeler Mary, elle demanda à Kat si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Cette dernière lui répondit que non. Elle était même contente que Lilly connaisse d'autres personnes. Lilly tomba sur le répondeur de Mary, elle lui laissa un message disant que si elle n'avait rien de prévu, elle pouvait passer ce soir chez elle. En raccrochant, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Lilly alla ouvrir. Elle eut la surprise de trouver un homme sur le seuil. Il était assez séduisant, et souriait. Elle fut troublée par celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle ne l'entendit pas lui dire bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, répondit Lilly.

- Je suis votre nouveau voisin, je viens d'emménager de ce matin, donc c'est tout récent. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas un peu de farine ?

- Pardon ?

Kat s'était rapprochée.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Non pas du tout, je vais vous en chercher. Lilly s'éclipsa le temps de prendre le paquet de farine dans sa cuisine. Tenez. Vous faites un gâteau ?

- Non, je cuisine une pizza pour remercier mes amis de leur aide pour l'emménagement. D'ailleurs, si ça vous dit de passer ?

- Je vous remercie, mais peut-être une autre fois. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte, qu'une avalanche de question se fit entendre de la part de Kat.

- C'est qui ce beau gosse ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le sosie de Jude Law habitait dans ton quartier !

- Je ne le connais pas, c'est mon nouveau voisin apparemment. Fit Lilly en rougissant.

- Plutôt mignon alors. Je pense emménager dans ton quartier dans ce cas. Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Bon t'as faim ? On commande peut-être ?

- Change pas de sujet, veux-tu ?

- Mais je...

- Ok, on commande, mais je compte bien prendre des nouvelles de ton voisin !

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Kat repartit vers minuit, elle ne tenait plus debout, et il fallait qu'elle songe à rentrer pour dormir au moins un peu. Le lendemain matin, Jeffries et Lilly se retrouvèrent devant chez Daniela pour retenter un nouvel entretien. Cette dernière s'excusa pour l'accueil de la veille, mais elle venait de se disputer avec sa fille, Emily et était plutôt énervée contre elle. Lilly inspecta l'intérieur assez élégant de la maison de Daniela. Elle demanda alors qui était l'homme sur la photo qui était posée sur le buffet. Daniela, surprise, répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de la famille. Will demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de Mickael Stevenson ? Daniela pâlit et ne put répondre autre chose que oui. Lilly lui demanda alors de raconter leur histoire, elle lui dit qu'elle était au courant de leur liaison. Daniela, alors fit part de son histoire, leur histoire. Elle se maudissait d'avoir espérer un heureux dénouement à tout ça. Elle réalisait maintenant, qu'elle avait gâché sa vie à attendre que Mickael se décide à quitter sa femme pour elle. Will et Lilly prirent congé de leur hôtesse, et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Au grand désespoir de Nick, qui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'ils faisaient là. C'était un suicide, point final.

C'est ainsi que le soir, Lilly épluchait le dossier en soupirant. Vera avait raison. L'enquête était résolue. C'est alors qu'elle pensa aux lettres de menaces que Mélanie leur avait donné. Elle décida donc de les étudier le lendemain. Elle allait se coucher quand quelqu'un sonna. Elle alla ouvrir, et se trouva en face de son voisin.

- Bonsoir, je viens vous rendre votre farine.

- Merci. Elle était bonne votre pizza ?

- Très bonne, oui. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Rick Scheaffer, je viens de déménager de Chicago, pour travailler dans un cabinet d'avocats ici à Philadelphie.

- Ah oui ? Lilly Rush, enchantée de vous connaître, et j'espère que vous vous plairez ici ?

- Je dois dire que pour le moment, je ne suis pas déçu, et que mes voisins sont très gentils et charmants, dit-il en la dévisageant.

- Merci, répondit Lilly en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Je... Vous voulez peut-être...

- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais une autre fois peut-être. Ce soir il est tard, et demain j'ai une affaire très difficile à plaider.

Il s'éloigna. Lilly referma sa porte avec une curieuse sensation. Elle était sous le charme de son voisin. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça. La sensation de plaire à quelqu'un, d'ailleurs Kat avait raison, il était pas mal du tout. Il n'y avait donc pas de mal pour qu'ils fassent plus connaissance. Le lendemain, Kat arriva vers Lilly et lui demanda à voix haute, comment allait Jude Law ? Et s'il lui avait rendu sa farine. Lilly se mit à rougir, tandis que Scotty et Nick levèrent la tête en direction des deux jeunes femmes. Kat se rendit compte de son indiscrétion. La vie privé de Lilly était quelque chose de secret depuis Joseph. En effet, personne ne savait plus rien, et personne n'osait le lui demander d'ailleurs. Elle décida de trouver une parade, mais n'en trouvant pas, elle fut obligée de vendre la mèche.

- Bah oui, Lilly m'avait caché que du beau monde habitait dans son quartier.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut dit Vera, mais pourquoi prête-tu ta farine ?

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu si indiscret, répondit Lilly du tac au tac.

- Alors ? Insista Kat.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Lilly. Il me l'a rendu, et on a parlé un peu, et c'est tout.

- T'es pas marrante, lui répondit celle-ci.

- Laissez-la tranquille à la fin. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Interrompit Scotty.

* * *

Lilly le remercia, et dit qu'ils fallaient qu'ils étudient les lettres. Elle observa son collègue un peu, et vit qu'en fait il était plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus au centre de la conversation. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait bien ce petit côté de jalousie protectrice. Elle se sentait importante, et elle voyait qu'elle comptait pour lui. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis, très complices. Elle arrivait à se confier à lui, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais auparavant. Les personnes qui avaient le privilège d'être des confidents étaient très rares. Mais avec lui, c'était facile. Il avait répondu présent quand Joseph était parti. Elle ne le lui avait pas demandé, et il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle sentait bien qu'au fond il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il lui avait quand même dit que pour la laisser dès la première dispute, il ne devait pas beaucoup tenir à elle. Elle avait sourit face à cette réplique. Mais ce sujet, il ne l'abordait presque jamais. De leur vie sentimentale, ils ne savaient seulement ce qu'ils disaient aux autres. Dans un sens, c'était un sujet tabou. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui en dise plus. Elle chassa ces idées de sa tête, il fallait reprendre le cours de l'enquête.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se repencher sur les lettres de menaces, proposa Lilly.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Nick. Mickael a reçu ces lettres le dénonçant, et le menaçant de révéler à sa femme l'existence de sa maîtresse et de sa fille. Ne supportant pas le chantage, il décide de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Nick, la vie n'est pas si facile que ça, protesta Lilly. Quelque chose me dit, qu'il y a un truc qu'on ne sait pas, et que personne ne nous dit.

- Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit Kat. Personne ne nous a parlé de Josh, le mari de Daniela. Même elle ne nous en a pas parlé.

- Bah, ils sont peut-être divorcés et en très mauvais termes, souffla Scotty. Quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs. Je me mets à la place de Josh. Il apprend que sa femme mène une double vie avec un de ses meilleurs amis, et qu'ils ont une...

- Fille ! L'interrompit Lilly. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

- Penser à quoi ? Questionna Nick.

- Emily ? Interrogea Kat. Non ! Tu penses vraiment que...

- C'est une hypothèse non négligeable, indiqua Lilly. Par expérience, je sais que les secrets sont parfois très bien gardés. Et Daniela ne s'est pas montrée très coopérative.

- Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lança Nick. Je me demande comment vous avez fait Will et toi pour en apprendre davantage sur elle.

- Le tact, ironisa Scotty !

- Oh c'est bon !, Répondit Nick en soupirant.

- Eh Oh ! Les enfants ça suffit, lança Kat, on bosse, je vous signale. La récréation c'est plus tard.

- Je propose qu'on aille rendre visite à cette Emily, déclara Lilly.

- Aurais-tu son adresse par hasard ? Demanda Scotty.

- Tu te moques ? Puisque c'est ça, tu viens avec moi, et t'as pas le choix, répondit-elle en riant.

- Ok, capitula t'il.

Ils partirent tous les 2, laissant Nick et Kat seuls, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Mais Kat ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite phrase à Lilly, du style :

- Si je comprends bien Jude Law est libre ?

- Laisse-les tranquilles Miller tu veux ? Dit Nick, et aide-moi plutôt à déchiffrer ces lettres. Car je sais pas pour toi, mais je me rends compte qu'ils nous laissent faire le sale boulot !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? D'habitude, t'es le premier à les chambrer !

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il y a un temps pour tout ! Là on bosse ! Fin de la conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma fan number one pour sa review ^^ Et je ne torture personne ! La preuve, voilà une petite suite ^^

* * *

Will et John arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils n'en revenaient pas de les voir déjà au boulot. Will demanda s'ils avaient eu de nouveaux éléments. Kat répondit que Lilly et Scotty étaient partis interroger Emily, la fille de Daniela. John demanda pourquoi, Nick répondit qu'ils la soupçonnaient d'être la fille illégitime de Mickael et Daniela. Stillman fut un peu vexé, mais en même temps satisfait de voir que même sans lui pour gérer, ses agents faisaient du bon boulot.

De leur côté, Lilly et Scotty s'étaient rendus chez Emily. Lilly avait relevé son adresse dans un petit carnet chez Daniela. Emily fut surprise de leur visite. Elle leur demanda pourquoi ils venaient chez elle, au lieu de résoudre l'affaire. Elle leur apprit qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les Stevenson. Elle se souvint qu'elle jouait souvent avec Mélanie quand elles étaient petites et un jour, ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elles devaient cesser de se voir. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais elle les avait écouté. Et depuis plus de 15 ans, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la part de Mélanie. Scotty, étonné lui en fit part. Elle répondit que lors du suicide de Mickael, elle avait surpris sa mère en train de pleurer plusieurs fois, et que depuis, elle semblait ne jamais s'en être remise. Elle avait posé la question à Mélanie, qui l'avait envoyé promener. Elle s'était fait une raison, et n'avait plus posé de question à personne, jusqu'à maintenant, où elle avait reçu un appel de la part de Mélanie disant que sa mère venait de mourir, et qu'il fallait qu'elles se voient pour certains papiers. Lilly comprit. Elle lui dit que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'étaient fâchée avec Daniela. Emily ne répondit pas. Elle dit juste que pour elle, son père resterait toujours celui qui l'a élevé, Joshua. Avant de partir, Lilly lui demanda où ils pouvaient trouver son père. Elle lui donna une adresse à Philadelphie. Ils s'en allèrent.

De retour au central, ils firent part de leur rencontre avec Emily. Stillman les félicita d'avoir trouver le lien entre les 2 familles. Il leur dit que le lendemain, ils devraient aller interroger Joshua Jones. Il fit le résumé de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les lettres. Après avoir lu et relu certaines d'entre elles, ils avaient deviné que l'auteur était impliqué dans toute cette histoire. Ils n'avaient donc pas de doutes là-dessus. Nick avait songé à Daniela qui menaçait de tout raconter, mais Will lui avait dit que Josh pouvait en être l'auteur, qui avait accusé Mickael d'avoir détruit sa vie.

* * *

Une fois devant chez elle, Lilly sentit une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Rick. Il lui demanda si elle voulait prendre un verre quelque part. Après une hésitation, elle accepta. Elle avait besoin de s'évader un peu de cette enquête assez sordide.

Il l'emmena dans un bar qui venait d'ouvrir près de leur quartier. Après une petite demi-heure où ils étaient assez timides dans leurs confidences, Lilly se laissa aller, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Elle passait une bonne soirée, et le fait de la passer avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son travail la délivrait dans un sens. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les soirées passées avec Kat et Scotty, mais là s'était comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, elle, tout simplement.

- Je crois que votre vie est compliquée, demanda t'il.

- Je... Je ne dirais pas compliquée, mais seulement que... rien ne se passe comme j'avais envie. Je n'arrive pas à concilier travail et vie privée.

- Un peu comme moi, comme tout le monde je pense. La vie actuelle est tellement speedante que ça ne nous laisse pas tellement de temps pour nous.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrive à trouver le juste milieu...

- Et la bonne personne, mais pour y arriver faut essayer !

- Je...

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez dans la vie ?

- Je suis dans la police. Je suis inspecteur à la criminelle.

- Vous ? Dans la police ? Plaisanta t'il.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de boulot ? Répondit-elle en riant.

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Vous vous enfoncez Rick !

- Pour ma défense, je dirais que...

- Vous savez j'entends ça à longueur de journée. Ce métier n'est pas un métier pour les femmes...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je... Hésita t'il.

- Je sais bien, je vous taquine, déclara t'elle en riant.

- Ah oui ?

- Je...

- Alors ça, si je m'attendais à te croiser dans un bar Rush, interrompit une voix bien familière.

- Nick? Mais...

- Et oui, Nicky prends un verre de temps à autre !

- Tout seul ! Hasarda Lilly.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas si désespéré, lança t'il. Je suis avec des potes.

- Le duo infernal s'est séparé ? Demanda Lilly en faisant allusion à Scotty.

- C'est que...

- Ok ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris ! Répondit Lilly un peu énervée. Oh ! J'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Rick, voici un collègue de travail Nick ; Rick est un de mes voisins, il vient d'arriver, et comme il ne connaît pas Philadelphie...

- Tu t'es proposée de lui faire faire la tournée des bars ! Lança Vera hilare. Lil' t'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Non, rectification Valens et toi, vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos vies ! Mais...

- A demain Vera, fit Lilly en le regardant avec un regard autoritaire. Je suis désolée, fit-elle à Rick.

- De quoi ? Pour cette interruption, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, content que vous vous entendiez avec vos collègues !

- Oui, mais parfois, j'aimerais être un peu tranquille !

- Un problème ? Je pense avoir deviné que ce Nick vous charriait à propos de son compagnon de...

- Scott ? Demanda Lilly en riant nerveusement. Alors là, vous ne connaissez pas Nick ! Il adore nous chambrer ! Scott est mon co-équipier.

- D'accord, Fit Rick avec un petit air jaloux. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que vous fonctionniez par duo, dans votre métier.

- Je... Il commence à se faire tard, dit Lilly en cherchant à dévier de sujet.

Rick n'insista pas, il voyait que Lilly cherchait à changer de sujet de conversation. Il entreprit donc de lui faire oublier ce petit contretemps. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux. Au moment de se séparer, il s'approcha de Lilly et l'embrassa sur la joue. Etonnée, elle ne fit aucun geste, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle était complètement sous le charme. Elle décida pour une fois d'agir normalement. Elle le retint par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur de chez elle. Le lendemain, Lilly se réveilla avec une curieuse sensation. Elle se retourna et vit Rick qui dormait toujours. Elle sourit, pour une fois elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle avait agi librement, sans se demander si c'était bien ou mal. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. Il se réveilla à son tour, et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle se retourna et lui répondit positivement en souriant. Il se leva aussi, et l'informa qu'il s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Lilly lui répondit que pour elle, se serait un croissant et un café une fois arrivée au commissariat. Il se proposa alors de l'accompagner. Elle hésita, puis accepta. Une fois arrivés au coin de la rue du central, le visage de Lilly se renfrogna d'un seul coup. Elle demanda à Rick s'il ne pouvait pas la laisser là.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

- Rick, non ! C'est juste que...

- T'es sûre qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre ton co-équipier et toi ? Demanda t'il septique.

- Non... Mais qu'est ce que... Fit Lilly abasourdie, par le fait que même lui qui ne la connaissait pas, lui pose cette question.

- Rien, mais t'es pas pareil que...

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas mélanger mon travail et ma vie...

- Eh ! Eh ! Ok j'ai compris ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir...

- Ce n'est rien ! Je te laisse, bonne journée, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi ! Et, ne pense pas trop à moi ! Dit-il en riant.

* * *

Lilly sortit de la voiture un sourire accroché sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, si elle ne voulait pas affronter l'interrogatoire de Kat, en plus de celui de Vera. Peine perdue, vu que celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Scotty, Kat et Will. Ils s'interrompirent quand elle arriva.

- Pas la peine de vous taire, je sais que vous parlez de moi...

- Lil', arrête, c'est cool pour toi, fit Nick. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est charmant ce Rick.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Scotty, visiblement intéressé par ce que Vera venait de dire.

- Et oui, si tu n'avais pas dragué la serveuse hier soir, tu le connaîtrais toi aussi !

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive vous 2 ? Demanda Kat. On n'est pas au printemps pourtant !

- Quel rapport ? Demanda Will, qui jusqu'ici s'était tu.

- Je sais ! dit Kat, on approche des fêtes de fin d'année, et...

- On n'a pas de boulot aujourd'hui ? Dit Lilly, assez embarrassée.

- Si, d'ailleurs je t'attendais, fit Nick. C'est moi qui t'accompagnes chez Joshua.

- Alors en route, mais je te préviens : Si jamais tu...

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour la supporter parfois Scotty, plaisanta Nick.

Ils partirent tous les 2. Vera esquiva la petite tape que lui adressa Lilly. Les autres riaient, sauf Scotty qui fixait Lilly bizarrement. Pourquoi, alors que tout le monde se réjouissait de la voir heureuse, il réagissait comme ça. D'accord il était content pour elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite rancœur. Il se demanda si elle aussi, elle réagissait comme ça, à son égard. Will s'aperçut de la gêne de Scotty. Il lui cria presque dans les oreilles, qu'il fallait se réveiller, ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Il se leva donc, sous le regard de Kat, qui le fixait bizarrement.

Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient chez Joshua, Lilly avait demandé à Nick de la laisser tranquille. Ils parlèrent de l'enquête. Nick demanda comment Joshua allait les recevoir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas. Ils verraient au moment voulu. Elle se replongea dans le dossier, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensa à Rick et une esquisse de sourire vint éclairer son visage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter sur le premier venu. Alors que se passait-il en elle ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, et c'était son voisin. Elle repensa au fait de se sentir seule. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait était une preuve qu'elle ne voulait plus que ça dure. Rêver de son collègue, était sûrement un signal d'alarme. Elle s'aperçut que lorsque Vera lui avait dit la veille que Scotty était en galante compagnie, elle avait tout de suite esquivé la suite. Rick s'en était aperçut lui aussi, car il lui avait paru un peu jaloux. Elle rit nerveusement. Rick jaloux de Scotty ! Non là, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Même si l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle entreprit de se reprendre, ils étaient presque arrivés, et Vera l'observait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu un comportement étrange pour son collègue, qui ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.


	4. Chapter 4

A ma fan number One : On verra bien ce que la suite prévoit !

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez Joshua, ils sonnèrent, et ce dernier, vint leur ouvrir. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, mais quand Vera lui exposa les faits, son visage changea d'expression.

- Co… Comment avez-vous su que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants ?

- Mais nous n'en savions rien du tout, le rassura Nick.

- C'est Emily elle-même qui nous a parlé de ça, dit Lilly. Elle nous a dit que même si Mickael était son père biologique, c'est vous qu'elle considère comme…

- Et pourtant, je ne mérite pas ça !

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Vera. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part, et ça montre à quel point elle tient à vous.

- Oui peut-être, mais elle ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai poussé Mickael à se suicider.

- Pardon ? Questionna Lilly étonnée. Comment l'avez-vous poussé à…

- Les lettres ! Daniela m'a avoué aussitôt après avoir apprit qu'elle était enceinte que Mike était le père du bébé. J'était effondré. J'ai essayé de la soutenir pendant sa grossesse, en essayant de me dire que ce bébé était la bénédiction. Mais une fois Emily née, je ne…

- Je comprends, le rassura Lilly. Elle…

- Vous nous avez vu tous les 3, Emily ressemble à sa mère, mais n'a aucun trait commun avec moi, mais elle ressemble énormément à Mike. Le jour de ses 3 ans, elle était sur ses genoux, et ma mère m'a pris à part pour me dire qu'elle trouvait étrange que sa petite fille ressemble à mon meilleur ami. Et…

- Continuez, l'encouragea Nick.

- Et c'est à ce moment que ma haine envers Mike s'est développée. Je ne cherchais même plus à la contenir, ni à la cacher à Daniela. Les lettres, c'est moi ! Toutes ! J'ai essayé de monter Emily contre lui, contre eux. Résultat : Daniela et moi avons divorcé lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. J'ai tenu pour elle tout ce temps, mais…

Lilly et Nick prirent congés de Joshua. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réveillé de vieux démons qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Vera le remarqua, et lui dit que malheureusement c'était leur boulot. Lilly quant à elle, cherchait en vain comment annoncer à Mélanie que son père s'était réellement suicidé, et surtout les conditions dans lesquelles, il avait effectué son acte. Il se méprisait, et méprisait sa vie. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Une fois arrivés, Nick fit part de leur entrevue avec Joshua. Lilly ne disait rien, elle rangeait les éléments du dossier dans le carton. Elle descendit aux archives la photo de Mélanie à la main. Scotty la suivit. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais lui demanda comment des amis pouvaient arriver à ce stade de haine, en si peu de temps.

- La vie est parfois cruelle, tu sais.

- Je le sais ça, mais…

- Lil' si tu essaies de résoudre le plus vieux problème du monde, tu ne seras jamais heureuse crois-moi ! Je te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux !

- C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais puis que tu acceptes, je n'aurais pas à t'enlever, plaisanta t'il.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme. Scotty mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur Rick, mais n'en fit rien. Lilly avait deviné, elle sourit et regarda la route. Soudain, elle posa une question qui scotcha son ami.

- Alors, cette fille Charlene ? Ou pas Charlene ?

- Pardon ? Je…

- Tu ne te souviens plus de…

- Ah ça ! Ecoutes, j'en sais rien ! C'est…

- Normalement, on le sait ce genre de chose, fit-elle en plaisantant.

- Ah oui ! Alors Rick ?

- Quoi Rick ?

- Je te retourne ta question ! Voyant que Lilly ne répondait rien, tu peux parler donc !

- Oui, je sais, mais au moins, qu'on vienne pas nous dire qu'on essaie pas !

- Qui te dis ça ?

- Personne, mais je commence à en avoir marre de…

- Je vois, tu sais, comme l'a fait remarquer Kat, c'est sûrement la période des fêtes qui te travaillent.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant chez Lilly, sans s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient bien. Scotty appréciait beaucoup qu'elle s'ouvre à lui comme ça. Il se sentait important. Leur complicité s'était énormément renforcée. Il la dévisageait. Lilly troublée, détourna le regard. Elle vit que la maison de Rick était éclairée. Elle prévint son ami qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Il comprit, il regardait lui aussi dans la même direction. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et Lilly descendit de voiture en le remerciant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aurait pu se confier jusqu'à pas d'heure. Elle se dirigea chez Rick, et hésita avant de frapper. Il vint lui ouvrir. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'heure tardive. C'est vrai qu'il était plus de 21h. Lilly, étonnée, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et pencha la tête en arrière. Rick lui apporta un verre de vin, qu'elle refusa sagement. Elle était fatiguée, et boire serait une erreur. Il mangèrent des nuggets de poulets devant une rediffusion d'un vieux film. Lilly ne vit pas le film entièrement, elle s'endormit au bout de 30 minutes. Rick hésita avant de la réveiller, puis finalement il s'endormit lui aussi. A 3h du matin, elle ouvrit un œil en se demandant où elle était. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Rick. Elle le réveilla doucement, elle préférait rentrer chez elle, finir la nuit. Il refusa, en lui disant qu'il la porterait s'il le fallait, mais il voulait se réveiller avec elle le lendemain. Elle lui dit alors que la proposition était tentante, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre, au moins pour s'occuper de ses chats. Une fois chez elle, elle se traita d'idiote, et dû réprimer une envie de faire marche arrière.

* * *

Le lendemain, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, elle sonna à la porte de Rick. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, avec un air étonné et surtout encore endormi. Elle le força à reculer, et l'embrassa, en guise de bonjour.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda t'il.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais te réveiller avec moi ! Alors, comme je sais que t'es un gros dormeur, je suis venue te réveiller avant d'aller au boulot.

- Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux, mais c'était pas comme ça que je voyais mon réveil, dit-il en lui chatouillant les taille.

- Arrête, je suis déjà en retard ! Répondit Lilly en riant. Et en plus, je suis chatouilleuse.

- C'est fait exprès ! Répondit-il malicieusement.

- Ecoute, j'adorerais rester, mais là faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Ce soir, je te veux rien que pour moi, dans ce cas, lui murmura t'il dans l'oreille.

- Ce soir ? Fit Lilly visiblement ennuyée. C'est que…

- Pas de non, je passe te prendre à ton travail…

- Rick, ce soir, ce n'est pas possible ! Je… C'est le 1er jeudi.

- Le quoi ?

- Avec les collègues, 1 fois par mois on va prendre un verre dans le bar à côté du central. C'est sacré, personne n'envisage de le manquer, même si j'ai déjà séché une fois !

- Ok, pas de problème, je me ferais le plus petit possible, ils ne sauront même pas que je suis là !

- Rick !

- Je passe te prendre après alors !

- D'accord ! Ecoute, là faut vraiment que j'y aille.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement. Pas de nouvelle enquête, Mélanie était juste passée sur la demande de Lilly pour récupérer la photo. Elles avaient pu parler toutes les 2 de l'enquête. Lilly l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'est ainsi que le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouva au bar. Kat demanda à Lilly comment elle avait pu se libérer. Elle lui répondit qu'à 20h30, Rick passait la chercher. Vera surprit la réaction de Scotty, il sourit. Décidément, dès qu'il y en avait un qui s'intéressait à Lilly, il montrait les griffes. La soirée se passa tranquillement et rapidement, ils essayaient en vain de dire à Nick que ses blagues n'étaient pas toujours marrantes. Lilly et Kat pleuraient de rire, tandis que Scotty dévisageait sa co-équipière, sous la surveillance de Stillman. Décidément, elle resplendissait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir, ou pas. Scotty leva la tête vers son patron et surprit son regard autoritaire. Penaud, il détourna son attention sur Will et Nick qui discutaient, quand soudain, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de parler. Kat qui avait entendu un blanc autour de la table, leva la tête elle aussi, et fit signe à Lilly de regarder qui était là ?

- Rick ? Fit cette dernière, mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre sous la pluie, donc je suis rentré, dit-il. Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout, voyons, fit Scotty boudeur, esquivant une tape de la part de Will.

- Je… Commença Lilly, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je suis désolé, je me présente : Rick, un ami de Lilly.

- Oui, on se connaît déjà, répondit Vera, d'un air moqueur. Alors en face de moi, c'est John, à côté, Will, celui qui boude, c'est Scotty, et après je pense que vous connaissez Kat, et la belle petite blonde je ne vous la présente pas !

- Je pense que je vais devoir vous abandonner, fit Lilly timidement. A demain tout le monde.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Les commentaires ne se firent pas attendre. Will déclara qu'il était content pour elle, elle le méritait grandement. Kat n'en revenait pas et affirma son intention de déménager dans le quartier de Lilly, Vera se moqua d'elle. Seuls Scotty et Stillman restaient silencieux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fixait son collègue. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Plus loin, Lilly fit part de sa surprise à Rick.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un tout petit peu, fit-elle.

- Comme ça tes amis me connaissent ! Car à la façon dont il me dévisageait, j'ai bien vu que tu ne lui avait pas parlé de nous.

- Ce sont des collègues de travail ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde ! Répondit Lilly en ne relevant pas l'allusion de Rick.

- Collègues que tu côtoies en dehors des heures de travail pour certains, insista t'il.

- T'es jaloux ? Demanda Lilly nerveusement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être… Commença Lilly, avant de se souvenir de la réaction de Scotty, et de l'allusion de Rick.

- Tu vois que…

- Fin de la discussion, cria presque Lilly.

Le reste de la soirée se passa avec une certaine tension. Au moment de rentrer chez eux, Lilly demanda à Rick de la déposer chez elle. C'est alors qu'il s'excusa pour sa petite crise de tout à l'heure. Elle ne répondit rien, il lui dit qu'en effet il était un peu jaloux. Mais c'était du temps qu'elle passait avec eux. Ce temps là ils ne le partageaient pas. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, il essayait de se rattraper. Elle l'embrassa, et sortit de la voiture. Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, elle lui demanda s'il comptait passer la nuit dans sa voiture. Avec un sourire, il sortit à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà une petite suite qui devrait plaire ^^

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées. Les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient à grand pas. Lilly et Rick passèrent Noël ensemble, mais le réveillon du nouvel an se ferait chacun de leur côté. Rick retournait à Chicago le fêter avec des amis, tandis que Lilly le passait avec Kat et Mary. Justement cette dernière appela Lilly pour la prévenir qu'elle avait invité une de ses amies du cours de peinture. Lilly lui répondit qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça dérangeait, elle lui répondit qu'elle venait accompagnée. Lilly sourit. Le soir du 31 décembre, Kat passa chercher Lilly vers 19h30, elles devaient aider Mary à finir les préparatifs. Le fait de se retrouver à Richemond, rappela à Lilly ses doutes et ses rêves, qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Rick. A 20h, on sonna à la porte, Mary demanda à Lilly d'ouvrir. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle fit un pas en arrière. Sur le seuil se tenait Jenny avec Scotty. Ils se regardèrent tous les 2, et Scotty vit le regard de reproche que lui lançait sa collègue. Elle lui avait parlé de Rick, tandis que lui restait secret.

Un peu plus tard, Lilly était au téléphone avec Rick. Il l'avait appelé avant minuit, les ondes seraient saturées après. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de l'entendre. Scotty l'avait surpris et il écoutait. Il se sentait indiscret, et se demandait ce qu'il faisait, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se retourna et le vit. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je passais dans le coin, j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Je te promets que je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ta conversation, mentit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas accusé.

- Non, mais ton regard l'a fait. Je sais, j'aurais du…

- On ne se doit pas de comptes, Scott, seulement…

- Ah tu vois, que…

- C'est pas franchement le soir pour se… Au fait, t'es pas avec elle ?

- Je…

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas lui faire ça ce soir ?

Il ne répondit rien. Elle lui dit qu'il n'était pas très galant. Rompre un soir de réveillon c'est la même chose que lors de la Saint-Valentin. Il manque de tact. Il lui dit qu'elle avait raison, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant ce soir. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'heure qui avançait. Ils avaient changé de sujet de conversation et parlaient de tout et de rien. Lilly n'avait pas évoqué Rick. Ils parlaient. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Il faisait un froid terrible dehors, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils rentraient. Quand tout à coup des cris raisonnèrent un peu partout dans la résidence. Scotty regarda sa montre qui indiquait minuit. Lilly comprit à son tour. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Lilly sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? De son côté, il ressentait la même chose. Quand il décida de rompre le silence qui devenait pesant, il s'approcha de Lilly et lui souhaita une bonne année en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle ressentit comme un frisson la parcourir. Elle le fixa à son tour et lui souhaita elle aussi une bonne année. Ils furent arrêtés par Kat qui leur dit que ça faisait depuis pas de mal de temps qu'ils les cherchaient à l'intérieur. Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, consciente du trouble qu'elle venait de jeter. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, et avec un sourire, elle leur souhaita une bonne année en serrant Lilly dans ses bras.

* * *

La nouvelle année commençait doucement. Il n'y avait aucune enquête en cours pour le moment, et Stillman avait décidé de faire le classement. A la grande joie de Vera qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision. Quand un jour, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années demanda à voir une certaine Lilly Rush. Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il demanda alors si elle avait une affaire en cours. Elle répondit que non. Il lui donna donc la raison de sa visite. 10 ans auparavant, sa fille de 9 ans, était retrouvée morte sur le chemin du retour de l'école. A l'époque l'enquête avait été classée rapidement. Un SDF avait sans doute tué la jeune fillette pour quelques dollars. Mais depuis, il n'en était pas sûr, et avait toujours eu des doutes sur un dealer qui traînait du côté de l'école. Il se faisait appeler Lucky. Kat frissonna. Ca aurait pu être sa fille. Elle se rendit compte que sa fille pouvait être en danger à n'importe quel moment. Elle se ressaisit, mais l'instinct maternel était plus fort parfois. Will raccompagna Peter à la porte, tandis que Lilly, Scotty et Nick descendirent aux archives chercher le carton de la petite Tamara Cole. Lilly lisait le rapport à voix haute, la voix tremblante, elle regardait les photos qui y étaient accrochées. C'est vrai qu'un SDF n'aurait pas pu commettre ce crime, tellement elle était défigurée. Elle pâlit. Les clichés qu'elle voyait la ramenèrent des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été agressée. Scotty, voyant le trouble de son amie, lui prit le rapport des mains, manquant de la couper avec le papier. Elle lui fit part de sa surprise, et lui dit qu'il pouvait être plus délicat. Il lui dit qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, et qu'avec un petit pansement c'était fini. Elle allait répliquer quand Nick leur fit comprendre que leurs gamineries l'agaçait.

Durant cette journée, Will et Nick étaient partis interrogés la directrice de l'école Saint Antoine. Madame Pierce les reçut rapidement, elle était en même temps prof et elle était en retard pour son cours à venir. Elle leur dit que Tamara était une bonne élève à l'époque. Elle était largement au dessus de la moyenne de la classe. Elle en parlait avec fierté. Elle avait été sélectionnée pour participer à un championnat des collèges. Quand ils lui posèrent la question sur un dealer qui rôdait dans le coin, elle changea de sujet. Nick comprit qu'elle devait cacher quelque chose. Il se promit donc de rechercher ce Lucky. De leur côté, Lilly et Kat avaient rencontré Oilivia Stone, qui avait trouvé le corps de Tamara dans un parc. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait été choquée, un enfant, c'est toujours horrible. Le fait d'en reparler la fit frissonner. Elles n'en apprirent pas plus que ce qui était marqué dans le rapport.

* * *

Lilly était sur le point de rentrer chez elle, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et Rick pu voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui répondit que c'était une enquête. A chaque fois, qu'ils rouvraient une enquête sur le meurtre d'un enfant, elle était dans cet état, surtout quand le crime était si horrible que celui-là. Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit que pour lui changer les idées, il avait 2 places pour le match de ce soir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'aimait pas le basket. Il lui dit que c'était du hockey et ne lui laissa pas le choix, il lui confia qu'ils étaient super bien placés et que c'était le cadeau d'un client. Elle sourit, et lui fit remarquer que c'était comme ça que les avocats commençaient à devenir véreux et corrompus. Il sourit, elle avait accepté. Une fois dans la patinoire, il lui expliqua les grandes lignes du match, les points et les pénalités. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais qu'elle voulait bien essayer. Lors de la pause, elle insista pour aller chercher un soda, elle lui cacha qu'en fait, elle voulait aller dans un endroit où elle n'entendrait pas les cris de supporters. Après avoir payé, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Will.

- Lilly ? Toi à un match ? Mais…

- Rick avait des places.

- Vous êtes où ? On peut peut-être se retrouver ensemble ?

- On est du côté des caméras.

- Quoi ? Attends, vous en avez de la chance, ce sont les meilleures places !

- Je sais, c'est ce que Rick m'a dit. T'es venu avec qui ?

- Les gars, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils vont se demander ce que je fais.

- Tu leur dit de venir avec Rick et moi. Il y a de la place qui reste. Rick dit que c'est souvent le cas. Les gens achètent leurs places, mais parfois ne peuvent pas venir.

- Quand tu dis les gens, c'est homme d'affaires ?

- Bah…

- Vu le prix des places, normal !

- Il y a qui avec toi ? Demanda Lilly prise d'une subite peur.

- Quand j'ai dit les gars, c'est les gars, Nick et Scott ! Pourquoi ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête, parfois, répondit-elle avec une hésitation que Will nota. Tu vas les chercher je t'attends là.

- Non, je vais les appeler, le temps que j'y aille, qu'on parle un peu, et qu'on te retrouve, le match aura repris.

Il appela Vera et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient une occasion de mieux voir le match. Vera lui demanda comment, il lui répondit que Lilly et Rick étaient là eux-aussi et qu'ils étaient bien placés. Il insista sur le fait qu'ils étaient à côté des caméras. Nick accepta tout de suite et lui dit qu'ils seraient au stand dans la minute qui suivait. Une fois arrivés, Nick s'excusa sur le fait d'avoir un peu traîné, Scotty ne voulait pas bouger de sa place, tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu le numéro d'une super belle fille brune ! Ce dernier lui fila un petit coup de coude dans le ventre en souriant, quand son regard croisa celui de Lilly. Depuis le réveillon, c'était la première soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas pu venir au 1er jeudi à cause d'une réunion de famille, son frère ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'affronter leur tante tout seul. Visiblement gêné, il se justifia que la fille en question, il la connaissait de vue. Will rit en lui disant qu'il était incorrigible. Lilly ne disait rien, mais au bout d'un moment elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour éviter de paraître stupide. Elle leur dit donc de se dépêcher, Rick attendait et devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Chose qu'il lui demanda, quand il la vit revenir. A peine eut-il prononcé la question, qu'il vit les collègues de Lilly lui dire bonjour. Il demanda discrètement à Lilly ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle lui répondit que les places de devant était libres, et qu'ils étaient contents d'être là ! Il fit un peu la tête, mais sourit quand elle l'embrassa. Son visage se rembrunit quand il regarda dans la direction de Scotty. Il ne savait pas comment dire à Lilly qu'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il lui ferait de la peine, car elle avait l'air de tenir à leur amitié.

Le reste du match se passa bien. Nick n'arrêtait de se retourner pour remercier Lilly, qui souriait de le voir heureux. Rick la dévisageait. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air contente de la tournure de la soirée. Il ne savait pas qu'en fait, ses doutes l'avaient de nouveau assailli. Elle évitait de regarder Scotty, qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui parler et la regarder. Ils crurent que cela passerait inaperçu, mais Will l'avait tout de suite remarqué. A la fin du match, Nick demanda s'ils ne voulaient pas fêter la victoire de l'équipe ? Lilly refusa poliment, en déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée. Scotty en fut presque soulagé. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme ça tous les 2 ? Lorsque Rick raccompagna Lilly, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui répondit que c'était l'enquête qui la travaillait. Il vit qu'il y avait une autre raison, mais ne dit rien. Il la suivi jusque devant la porte, mais à sa grande déception, elle lui dit qu'elle était réellement fatiguée, et qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme. Déçu, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Il se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et une petite suite. Et pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de rapprochement au réveillon, et bien parce que...

* * *

Le lendemain, Nick et Scotty s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour appliquer l'opération « No drug today ! ». Il fallait à tout prix retrouver ce Lucky, vu qu'aucun des rapports de police ne faisaient état de son décès ou incarcération.

- Alors, vu qu'on est là pour pas mal de temps, as-tu des nouvelles de la petite brune ? Demanda Nick.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Répondit-il surprit.

- Je peux donc tenter ma chance ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! T'es dans la lune.

- Je ne suis pas dans la lune. J'ai juste mal dormi, c'est tout !

- Tu…

- Comme tu l'as dit, on est là pour longtemps ! Donc arrête un peu avec tes questions !

- T'es de mauvais poil ! Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Jeffries de venir !

En effet, il était un peu de mauvais humeur. Il savait que c'était à cause de la veille. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il devrait se réjouir pour elle, au lieu de ça il montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation. Elle avait du le remarquer puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la soirée. Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête, une voiture noire de luxe, vitres teintées ralentissait.

- Tiens, Ramon, t'as de la visite je crois, cria Scotty.

La voiture s'arrêta presque, Nick montra sa plaque. Le véhicule accéléra et repartit.

- Oh, non ! Les mecs, z'êtes pas cool ! Vous savez combien je viens de perdre là ? Dit Ramon en sortant !

- Tu refileras ta saloperie demain, dit Vera. Pour le moment, on a des questions à te poser.

- On n'est pas des stups, si c'est ça que tu crains.

- Ah ouias, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez pas me coffrer ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour nous avoir parler, demanda Nick en regardant Scotty en souriant. Oui l'idée est bonne. Mais non, c'est ton jour de chance. On est de la criminelle, et on cherche un certain Lucky ! Tu le connaîtrais par hasard ?

- Luke La Chance ! Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Lui causer un peu, au sujet d'une fille de 9 ans retrouvée morte, dans son secteur. L'informa Scotty.

- Oh ça, ça craint ! C'est…

- Dis-nous où il est, et on te laisse reprendre ton business. L'encouragea Nick.

- Je sais pas ! Il se fait assez discret en ce moment.

- Depuis 10 ans ? Demanda Scotty. Arrête un peu de nous balader.

- Quoi 10 ans qu'elle est morte la gamine ! Vous êtes pas pressés de résoudre l'affaire !

- Tu réponds à la question ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lucky, il avait des ennuis. Apparemment il dealait là où il fallait pas, et…

- Et maintenant, il est où ? L'interrompit Scotty en perdant patience.

- Il se fait discret. Il piaule dans un motel au nord de la ville, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Le Streets.

- Et bien voilà ! Quand tu veux ! On te laisse continuer ta journée, fit Vera en pliant sa chaise.

Scotty appela Kat pour lui faire part de leur interrogatoire. Quand il raccrocha il dit à Nick qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Lilly, Kat et Stillman partirent au Streets pour interroger Lucky. Lilly le trouva dans le couloir en train de choisir un paquet de chips dans le distributeur. Elle lui demanda de coopérer, elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, juste lui parler d'un truc. Méfiant, il attrapa son revolver, mais Stillman l'en dissuada. Il lui dit que pour le moment, ils souhaitaient juste lui parler d'une certaine Tamara Cole. Il répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas de personne de ce nom. Kat lui colla alors la photo de Tamara sous le nez. Il la regarda et dit que maintenant il s'en souvenait. Elle avait failli l'envoyer en prison. Il raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là. Il revenait d'une affaire, et marchait dans la rue, quand il entendit une voix appeler au secours. Il avait cherché d'où ça pouvait venir. Le temps qu'il trouve l'endroit où elle était il avait entendu une sirène, alors il s'était enfui. Il dit qu'il ne savait pas où cette fillette était, mais qu'il était triste pour elle. Lilly le stoppa. Elle lui dit qu'ils en avaient assez pour le moment, mais lui conseilla fermement de ne pas quitter la ville.

* * *

Une fois de retour au central, Kat fit le rapport de leur rencontre avec Luke La Chance. Will lui demanda comment ils avaient fait pour garder leur calme ? Elle lui répondit que Lilly avait failli perdre patience. Scotty regardait Lilly, elle avait l'air marqué. Elle s'éloigna dans la petite kitchenette, il la suivit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.

- Rien, j'ai juste envie d'un café, répondit-il.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas totalement bête tu sais ! Tu as envie d'un café, au moment où Kat a dit que j'avais perdu mon calme.

- Je…

- Ecoutes, je te remercie de ton aide, mais ça va ! C'est juste que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à…

- Personne, Lil' ! Une personne censée comme toi et moi n'arrivera jamais à s'y faire ! Un enfant mérite de vivre ! Alors, as-tu aimé le match ?

- Franchement… Non ! De temps en temps d'accord, mais toutes les semaines, c'est…

- C'est parce que tu n'y connais pas encore grand chose ! Mais une fois que tu as compris les règles, je te jure que c'est vraiment plaisant !

- Tu me donnerais des cours ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Voyant qu'elle avait parlé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu, elle s'excusa. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Un silence gêné s'installa. Elle fixait la cafetière comme si le fait de la regarder allait faire couler le café plus vite. Parfois quand ils étaient ensemble, les phrases sortaient si facilement qu'elle oubliait qu'ils n'étaient que collègues de travail. Il décida de couper le silence, en lui demandant si Rick avait prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ? T'aurais envie de…

- C'était juste pour savoir, c'est tout !

- Je ne sais pas, on verra le moment venu !

Le portable de Lilly sonna, elle regarda qui l'appelait. Et c'était Rick justement. Elle s'éloigna en s'excusant. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, car elle avait une drôle de voix. Elle lui dit que c'était l'enquête qui la tracassait. Ce qui était en partie vrai. Il lui proposa de venir la chercher, et de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant. Elle lui dit qu'elle préférait rester chez elle, ou chez lui. Déçu, il ne le fit pas voir. Ils raccrochèrent. Elle venait d'avoir sa réponse. Il viendrait chez elle et apporterait le repas.

* * *

Stillman envoya Lilly et Scotty interroger de nouveau Peter Cole. Même s'il savait que se serait raviver de douloureux souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendirent chez Peter. Lilly s'excusa de l'importuner encore une fois, mais il fallait qu'ils lui demandent de nouveaux éléments. Il leur dit qu'il était à leur disposition, du moment que ça les aiderait à trouver le meurtrier de sa fille. Scotty lui demanda si ça n'avait pas été trop dur d'élever Tamara tout seul. Peter répondit qu'il s'était peu à peu habitué à la mort de sa femme. Tamara ne l'avait jamais connu, et ne lui posait que rarement des questions. Il voyait que quelque part elle en souffrait, mais elle avait totalement accepté Susan. Lilly sourit. Il s'était remarié avec Susan il n'y a seulement 3 ans. Elle lui demanda pourquoi avoir attendu. Il répondit qu'il hésitait à cause de Tamara, et après il avait peur de l'oublier. Elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il la rassura et lui avoua qu'il pensait à sa fille tous les jours. Scotty lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas dans son entourage des personnes qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec Susan. Il répondit que même sa mère, lui avait conseillé de poursuivre sa relation. Lilly lui demanda alors s'il avait douté. Peter s'énerva, et lui dit que pour avoir perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour lui dans sa vie, évidemment qu'il avait douté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a tardé à accepter le mariage avec Susan, et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir d'enfants. Il pleurait, Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent impuissants. Comment la vie pouvait-elle s'acharner sur des personnes ? Ils s'en allèrent, en s'excusant encore. Peter leur dit que ce n'était pas grave, ils faisaient leur travail.

Dans la voiture, Lilly était silencieuse. Ils ramaient dans cette affaire. Ils avaient un suspect, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'inculper faute de preuves. Scotty s'en aperçut et tenta de la rassurer.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Lucky soit coupable !

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas couvrir un dealer !

- Justement, son truc c'est de vendre sa daube, pas de tuer des enfants.

- Un règlement de compte entre dealer, Scott ! On en voit tous les jours et tu le sais très bien !

- Tu veux qu'on l'embarque au poste et qu'on l'interroge sur ce qu'il faisait au moment du meurtre ?

- On l'a fait ça ! Il n'a pas coopérer !

- Peut-être, parce que vous ne l'avez accusé de rien !

- Et de quoi on l'accuserait ? Il se tient à carreau. Les stups nous ont fait un rapport ! Il respecte son engagement ! C'est-à-dire, il a ses habitués, et ne fait pas la sortie des écoles !

- Il ne fait peut-être plus la sortie…

- On lui propose un marché, fit Lilly avec un éclair de génie ! Il nous aide à coincer le coupable…

- Attends Lil ! Encore faut-il qu'il ait un rapport avec…

- Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis, on a rien du tout !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi découragée !

- Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient rien c'est clair. Il ne lui avoua pas ce qu'il pensait. Devant le peu d'éléments, Stillman classerait l'affaire encore une fois. Après tout l'hypothèse du SDF était peut-être la bonne. Après avoir appelé le central, Il raccompagna Lilly chez elle. Stillman leur avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de repasser. Ils feraient leur rapport le lendemain. Surprise Lilly lui demanda s'il allait bien ? C'était la 1ère fois qu'il leur donnait cette autorisation. Scotty ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête ! Arrivés devant sa maison, Lilly lui demanda s'il voulait prendre un café ? Etonné, il la regarda. Il lui demanda si Rick ne l'attendait pas déjà. Elle regarda l'heure, et il lui dit qu'ils remettraient ça une autre fois ! Le lendemain lors de la pause café par exemple. Elle sourit et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

En ce dimanche enneigé, voici une petite suite ^^

* * *

Une fois chez elle, Lilly s'assit sur son canapé, et ses jambes furent aussitôt squattées par ses chats. Ils se bâtèrent quelques instants pour avoir le privilège d'une caresse de la part de leur maîtresse. Elle en prit un et l'installa à côté d'elle. Elle était fatiguée. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand la sonnette retentit. Il faisait nuit, elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur le magnétoscope : 19h. Elle sursauta, elle avait dormi 1h30 ! Elle alla donc ouvrir à Rick. Celui-ci, étonné par les petits yeux de son amie, lu demanda si elle allait bien ? Elle lui répondit positivement, et lui dit qu'elle avait un peu somnolé. Il sourit à cette idée. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Il lui dit donc de retourner s'asseoir, c'est lui qui s'occupait de tout. Chose qu'elle fit avec rapidité. Mais, elle avait une subite envie de manger italien. Elle se releva, et se dirigea à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Rick s'affairait, il cherchait un peu partout dans les placards. Il se retourna, et vit Lilly qui lui souriait. Il s'arrêta, et elle s'approcha de lui avec le sourire. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle lui répondit qu'il lui avait déjà demandé ! Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa.

- Toi, t'as quelque chose à me demander ? Dit-il.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Je commence à te connaître Lil !

- J'ai envie… Italien ça te tente ? Il y a un petit resto pas loin !

- Et que devient notre soirée tranquille ?

- On remets ça ! Alors ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Bon ok ! Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

- Attends, si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas…

- Si, on y va ! Et puis je ne trouve rien dans ta cuisine !

- Fais gaffe ! Insinuerais-tu que c'est mal rangé ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Mais tu l'as pensé !

Il allait l'embrasser quand elle esquiva son étreinte. Elle se retourna en souriant. 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à une table dans le resto Al Forno. Rick dit à Lilly qu'il trouvait le cadre sympa. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien Philadelphie, donc il lui faisait confiance. Elle lui sourit. Elle commanda des tagliatelles carbonara, tandis que Rick demanda une pizza sicilienne. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Le sujet de l'enquête n'avait pas été abordé. Lilly passait une soirée agréable. Elle regardait Rick, et l'écoutait lui parlé de Chicago. Son frère travaillait au Cook County (petit clin d'œil oblige !) Il était opérateur radio. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sa vie. Elle appréhenda la suite. Et ses craintes furent vérifiées. Il lui demanda de lui raconter son enfance. Elle pâlit. Il vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder. Il s'excusa. Elle lui parla néanmoins de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elle lui apprit qu'elles n'étaient pas une famille très unies. Sa mère collectionnait les jules, tandis que sa sœur, les ennuis. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de s'en être à peu près bien sortie. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il passa sa main sur sa joue, et lui essuya celle qui coulait. Elle lui prit sa main dans la sienne, et lui sourit. Quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Rick ? C'est bien toi ?

- Amy ! Fit Rick, surprit ! Ca alors ! Que fais-tu ici ? Max sait que t'es là ?

- Oui, mais il n'a pas essayé de me retenir ! Ton frère, n'est pas…

- Oui, je sais ! Je lui parle si tu veux ?

- Non, c'est bien mieux comme ça, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Amy, ne me dis pas que t'as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Et bien… Je suis désolée, on parle, mais je ne me suis pas présentée : Amy, l'ex belle sœur de Rick.

- Enchantée, Lilly, une…

- Amie de Rick ! Enchantée, et Rick je suis heureuse pour toi ! Enfin tu…

- Tu es ici toute seule ? Ou t'attends quelqu'un ? Interrompit Rick.

- Je suis accompagnée, mais apparemment il est en retard.

- Il ! Tu le rends jaloux ?

- T'es incorrigible, Rick ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas faire ton rapport !

Amy les laissa tous les 2, son rendez-vous venait d'arriver. Rick regarda alors, et il ne put retenir un « c'est pas vrai » ! Amy était à Philadelphie avec son père. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagé, il salua l'homme d'un signe de tête, et décida de reprendre le cours de sa soirée. Il s'excusa auprès de Lilly. Elle sourit et lui dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après avoir partagé un dessert à 2, ils quittèrent le restaurant et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, sous une averse de neige. Rick rouspéta, il n'aimait pas ça, ils seraient trempés. Lilly quant à elle, se moqua de lui gentiment. Elle passa devant lui et marcha d'un pas rapide en souriant. Elle se retourna et lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas se dépêcher avant de se transformer en glaçon. Elle le vit s'arrêter net. Elle l'interrogea du regard, quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- Tiens ! Je pensais que t'étais fatiguée ?

- Scotty ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- La rue est à tout le monde tu sais Lil, fit Rick en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, répondit Scotty plus par politesse, que par gentillesse.

- Bonsoir, on a pas été présentés je crois, fit Rick à la jeune femme qui accompagnait Scotty. Rick, un ami de Lilly qui est collègue avec Scott.

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Laura.

Rick et Laura parlèrent encore quelques instants, Lilly et Scotty, eux par contre évitaient de se regarder. Elle préférait fixer Rick, tandis que lui regardait ailleurs. Lilly, fit voir à Rick qu'elle voulait rentrer, elle lui dit qu'elle commençait à avoir froid. Il s'excusa auprès de Laura et de Scotty et s'éloigna. Sur le chemin du retour, il demanda si elle ne serait pas d'accord pour aller boire un verre avec eux. Elle s'arrêta net de marcher, et lui demanda ce qui lui avait fait changé d'avis sur son collègue. Il ne répondit rien. Ils rentrèrent chez Rick.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lilly était à son bureau en train de boire un café, quand son portable sonna. Elle décrocha. C'était Mary. Elle lui dit qu'elle était contente de l'entendre. Elles parlèrent un peu de leur vie, et Lilly promit de se libérer la semaine suivante avec Kat pour une soirée. Elle répondit qu'elle était d'accord. Kat, ayant entendu son nom se rapprocha et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé, avant que Stillman ne vienne les interrompre. L'enquête était plus importante. Elles décidèrent donc de retourner voir la directrice. Elle semblait en savoir bien plus que ce qu'elle ne faisait voir. En partant, elles croisèrent Scotty qui venait d'arriver. Ils se regardèrent, et comprirent tous les 2 qu'il leur faudrait parler un peu.

Une fois arrivées à l'école Saint Antoine, Rebecca Pierce les accueillit. Elle les fit asseoir dans son bureau. Lilly lui demanda des précisions sur ces rapports avec Tamara et son père. Rebecca, surprise par la question lui dit qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire là-dessus. Kat lui précisa que lors des réunions parents/professeurs, ils devaient bien avoir parlé de Tamara. Elle répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire au sujet de Tamie. Lilly la coupa dans son élan, en lui disant qu'elles savaient que Tamara était bonne élève. Elle lui demanda de lui décrire les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Peter. Rebecca s'offusqua de l'insinuation de Lilly. Elle lui dit que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mélanger travail et amour. Kat lui dit qu'une exception était peut-être la cause de tout ça. Elle sortit un document, faisant foi de la demande de divorce qu'elle avait entamée peu avant la mort de Tamara. Rebecca essaya de justifier le fait que son mariage était raté et Tamara n'avait aucun rapport. Elle avoua que son mari la trompait depuis le début de leur union. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait même soupçonné qu'il la trompait déjà avant leur mariage. Lilly lui demanda alors pourquoi avoir continué à jouer la comédie, et surtout pourquoi être restée mariée durant toutes ces années. Rebecca ne répondit rien, Kat lui demanda alors si elle connaissait la maîtresse de son mari à l'époque du meurtre de Tamara. Elle leur apprit qu'il s'agissait de Sarah Dickson, qui était son assistante. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle l'avait renvoyée tout de suite. Elle leur donna son adresse. Lilly et Kat prirent congé de Rebecca Pierce, et Lilly appela Nick pour lui donner l'adresse de Sarah Dickson, et lui demanda de s'y rendre. Il lui demanda si cette Sarah était une nouvelle piste, elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il lui dit qu'il y allait avec Will.

C'est ainsi que Nick et Will partirent chez Sarah Dickson. Kat rédigeait son rapport, mais elle était plus concentrée sur l'attitude de ses 2 amis que sur ce qu'elle faisait. Lilly essayait de prendre un air sérieux et concentré, tandis que Scotty était occupé à griffonner sur une feuille. Elle trouva ça suspect et entreprit de parler avec Lilly. Elle prétexta l'appel de Mary pour le faire. Elle lui proposa un café, et elles s'éloignèrent, sous l'œil curieux de Scotty.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord pour revoir Mary, demanda Lilly.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, je suis même contente qu'elle nous ait proposé de se voir. Mais je veux savoir une chose ?

- Quoi, fit Lilly étonnée.

- Scotty ?

- Quoi, Scotty ?

- Il est bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Non, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Votre attitude à tous les 2 !

- Pardon ! S'étrangla Lilly avec une gorgée de café. Quelle attitude ?

- J'ai bien remarqué que depuis que tu connais Rick, il y avait quelque chose de changé entre vous !

- Mais non, il n'y a rien de changé ! On est amis, c'est tout ! Je vois pas ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?

- Rien, j'ai dû me tromper, fit Kat septique.

- Ecoutes, je sais qu'il m'en voudrait, mais il est avec quelqu'un, et…

- Attends, c'est pas un interrogatoire Lil ! Pourquoi tu…

- Le sujet est clos alors… répondit Lilly visiblement gênée.

- Ok, il est clos, fit Kat de façon malicieuse. Elle savait qu'il y aurait certainement une suite à cette conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici une autre suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci ^^

* * *

De leur côté Vera et Jeffries étaient arrivés chez Sarah Dickson. Celle-ci les accueillit chaleureusement, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle aurait à leur dire, pourtant. Will demanda depuis combien de temps elle et le mari de sa patronne se voyaient. Elle répondit en rougissant que ce n'avait été qu'une petite aventure, elle s'en mordait encore les doigts 10 ans après. Nick lui demanda alors comment ça se passait avec Tamara. Elle leur dit qu'elle était bonne élève, mais qu'elle pensait qu'elle était triste. Elle l'avait pris sous sa protection. Elles étaient devenues proches, et Tamara se confiait facilement à elle. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle la réaccompagne chez son père le soir. Will regarda son collègue, Peter ne l'avait pas mentionné. Nick comprit qu'il leur faudrait retourner le voir. Sarah leur dit que Tamara avait peut-être vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Vera pensa alors à une autre infidélité de Tom Pierce. Il nota sur son carnet cette option. De retour au central, ils firent leur rapport, Stillman décida de convoquer Peter et Tom pour les interroger. Ils allaient peut-être apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Lilly et John se chargèrent de Peter. Il avait remarqué que le courant passait bien entre eux, donc il fallait garder cet esprit de confiance. Pourtant, elle décida d'agir plutôt radicalement.

- Alors Peter, vous ne nous avez pas parlé de Sarah Dickson ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir dans le meurtre de ma fille ? Demanda t'il surprit.

- Vous vous souvenez d'elle maintenant ? Il paraît qu'elle ramenait souvent Tamara du collège ?

- Elle habitait à quelques rues de nous à l'époque, donc…

- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

- Pardon ? Fit Peter intrigué.

- Ne jouez pas à ça Peter, vous couvrez quelqu'un, et ça peut vous coûter cher. L'assistante de la directrice ne raccompagne pas tous les enfants chez eux !

- Elle…

- Combien de temps ?

- 3 mois. Mais c'était une bêtise ! Susan ne l'a jamais su. D'ailleurs à l'époque, on était un peu en froid, elle croyait que je me préoccupais plus de ma fille que d'elle.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes servis de Tamara pour couvrir votre infidélité ?

- Susan et moi étions séparés ! Je n'étais pas infidèle !

- Et comment avez-vous pris le fait que Sarah ait préféré Tom Pierce à vous ?

- Je…

- Je cherche juste à savoir qui a bien pu commettre cette atrocité ?

- Vous insinuez que j'ai mêlé Tamie à tout ça ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout !

Scotty et Kat regardaient l'interrogatoire de l'autre côté de la glace. Ils se demandaient à quoi jouait Lilly. Elle malmenait Peter, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière, mais elle réussissait. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve qu'il fallait se concentrer sur Tom et Sarah. Kat nota que Stillman était resté silencieux durant tout l'interrogatoire. Il l'avait laissé agir à sa guise. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle où se trouvait Tom. Kat décida de mener l'interrogatoire, elle ne laissa pas le choix à Scotty. Il pourrait intervenir, mais il valait mieux la laisser faire.

- Comment avez-vous recoller les morceaux votre femme et vous ? Lança t'elle.

- Je ne suis pas là, pour parler de ma vie privé, répondit-il.

- Quand ça concerne le meurtre d'une petite fille, oui !

- Je suis suspect ?

- Pour le moment, non, fit Scotty, mais tout dépend de ce que vous nous direz.

- Ma femme a dû vous parler de nos problèmes de couple…

- Si par problèmes, vous pensez infidélités, oui, dit Kat.

- Avec Sarah, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était mal.

- Car avant vous… commença Kat.

- Continuez, l'interrompit Scotty. Sarah et vous, c'était à quelle fréquence ?

- On se voyait souvent à vrai dire, c'était l'assistante de ma femme.

- Votre relation était avant ou après celle qu'elle a eu avec Peter Cole ?

- Avant… C'est elle qui y a mis un terme, quand elle s'est prise d'amitié pour cette petite.

- Et comment l'avez vous pris ? Demanda Scotty.

- Assez mal en fait, je…

- Une question quand même, dit Kat. Comment votre épouse a su pour vos 2 ?

- J'ai… J'ai essayé de retourner vers Sarah, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle risquait sa place.

- Poursuivez, l'encouragea Kat.

- Elle est allée voir Rebecca, et lui a tout révélé. Elle a donné sa démission. Mais mon épouse lui a dit qu'il valait mieux que ça se passe comme cela.

- Et vous lui avez couru après, malgré le fait qu'elle vous ait clairement fait comprendre, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec vous ?

- Je croyais être amoureux !

- C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois ? Dit Kat d'une façon sarcastique. On aurait du vous donner le conseil de ne pas vous marier, si vous ne pouviez pas rester fidèle !

- Vous savez, j'en souffre le 1er !

- Oui, bien sûr… Voyant le regard de Scotty, Kat reprit le cours de l'enquête. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Rebecca nous a surprit Sarah et moi en train de nous disputer. Elle est passée devant nous et nous a presque ignorés. Elle s'est quand même retournée pour dire à Sarah qu'elle ne l'attendait pas le lendemain.

- Et vous ? Demanda Scotty.

- Moi, et bien, vu qu'on avait entamé une procédure de divorce, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle aurait eu à me dire. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lendemain soir elles devaient se voir pour régler les détails de la démission de Sarah.

Kat et Scotty se regardèrent. Il venait de leur avouer que Sarah et Rebecca avait rendez-vous le soir du meurtre de tamara. Ils le remercièrent, et le laissèrent partir. Il commençait à se faire tard, donc Stillman décida de continuer le lendemain. Kat demanda à Lilly si elle avait prévu quelque chose, elle lui dit qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec Rick. Kat sourit. Elle lui proposa de la ramener. Une fois arrivées devant chez Lilly, elle essaya de lui parler de sa vie. Lilly, fut surprise. C'était une des rares fois où Kat lui parlait. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure à parler. C'est comme ça que Lilly sut comment Kat s'était retrouvée avec Veronica à élever. Elle lui promit de garder le silence. Lilly regardait son amie, et vit qu'elle attendait que celle-ci parle. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas franchement le temps, mais commença à lui parler de son entrée dans la police. Kat dévia la conversation sur la vie privé de Lilly. Le plus naturellement possible elle se confia, elle lui dit que depuis Ray, c'était difficile. Elle traversait une période de doutes, mais Rick était adorable avec elle. Il y eut un silence, Kat pensa à la fin de la phrase de Lilly. Elle était bien avec Rick, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et lui dit qu'il devait s'impatienter. Lilly sortit et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle se dirigea chez elle. A peine arrivée, ses chats vinrent se frôler à ses jambes. Elle alla vers la cuisine et leur prépara à manger. Ils se jetèrent presque sur leur gamelle. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, c'était Rick qui lui disait qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il était retenu par une affaire assez compliquée. Une fois raccroché, après avoir dit à Rick, qu'elle le comprenait, vu qu'elle faisait la même chose elle ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées qu'elle avait passé au travail.

* * *

Le combiné toujours dans les mains, elle composa le numéro de Mary, elle avait envie de voir du monde. Celle-ci décrocha presque tout de suite. Elles parlèrent quelques instants, et décidèrent de se voir ce soir. Elles mangeraient au restaurant, et iraient boire un verre plus tard. Mary appellerait Elly, et de son côté Lilly demanderait à Kat. C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie plus tard, elles étaient toutes les 4 à table dans un restaurant mexicain. Lilly et Mary parlaient de leur vie. Mary ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore vu Rick, mais elle sut tout de suite, à l'attitude de son amie, qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être jamais. Elle fut déçue, Lilly méritait d'être heureuse. Au moins, comme Elly lui avait dit avant d'arriver, elle essayait. Mary, avoua qu'elle se faisait petit à petit à sa vie de célibataire. Peter en prison, elle avait demandé le divorce, ne supportant pas le fait qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Cynthia. Ils étaient en pleine procédure. Lilly avait questionné Elly sur le comportement de Mary. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Elle montrait le contraire, mais le matin parfois, elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Lilly ne put s'empêcher de regarder Mary, qui s'en aperçut. Elle se fâcha, et dit à Elly, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'alarmer tout le monde, puisqu'elle allait bien. Lilly eut l'impression de se reconnaître. C'était elle ça ! Elle préférait garder pour elle, alors que tout le monde lui disait de se confier. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Une fois l'addition payée, elles sortirent, et se retrouvèrent dehors sous la neige. Mary proposa d'aller dans un bar qui venait d'ouvrir. Kat regarda sa montre, Lilly s'en aperçut, et lui dit que si elle voulait rentrer voir sa fille, elle pouvait. Kat la dévisagea, et s'excusa. Elly devait rentrer elle aussi. C'est ainsi que Mary et Lilly se retrouvèrent toutes les 2. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement et commandèrent.

- Tu sais, que ça me fais plaisir de te voir, commença Mary. Je ne pensais pas…

- Moi pareil ! Maintenant qu'on est toutes les 2, comment ça se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux…

- Je vais bien ! Je te le jure, mais tu sais, Peter et moi avons vécu plus de 15 années ensemble, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça !

- Tu sais, que je suis là, si tu as besoin…

- Ecoute, je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance ! Je préfère nettement que tu me parles de toi et de Rick, ou un autre, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Pourquoi un autre ? demanda Lilly surprise par cette question. Insinuerais-tu que je suis…

- Moi ? Fit Mary innocemment, mais je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends !

- Ecoute, avec Rick… Je sais pas encore…

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ! C'est ça ?

- Je…

- Dans un sens, tu veux que je te dise, ça se voit que c'est pas lui. Je ne te juge pas, loin de là, mais quand on aime quelqu'un on est…

- Oui, je sais ! Fit Lilly un peu énervée. Mais en même temps on est ensemble depuis peu de temps…

- Ne te justifie pas, Lil ! Je te comprends parfaitement, tu sais. Et puis…

- Et puis quoi ? Comment va Paul au fait ? Fit Lilly en essayant de changer de conversation. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle et de sa vie privé.

- Il va bien, il est partit vivre à New York. Tu permets quand même juste un conseil, et après, promis on passe à autre chose !

- Ok ! Dit Lilly en soupirant.

- N'attends pas qu'il te le dise ! Si tu es sûre de toi, même si ça doit lui faire de la peine, dis-le lui ! Il te remerciera d'avoir été sincère avec lui.

- Mary…

- Non, sérieusement Lilly ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'en suis si sûre ? Vous n'avez pas passé le réveillon du jour de l'an ensemble ! Et ça ne t'as pas dérangé, ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

Lilly se taisait. Mary s'en aperçut, et à voir son attitude, elle avait visé juste. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, qu'elle les avait surprit elle et Scotty, mais elle avait trouvé qu'ils avaient l'air d'être bien ensemble. Et en voyant l'air de Lilly quand elle lui avait parlé de Rick et de ses sentiments, elle sut donc qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Et comme pour appuyer sa théorie, elle croisa le regard de Scotty qui venait de rentrer avec Nick. Elle faisait face à la porte d'entrée, et voyait ainsi tout ce qui se passait. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elles passaient la soirée ensemble, et elle était consciente qu'elle venait de perturber son amie avec ses questions.

* * *

Scotty qui avait reconnu Mary, décida d'entraîner Nick pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier, n'était pas trop d'accord, ils étaient là pour se détendre. Il lui répondit que c'était de la politesse. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Mary et Lilly. Quand elle le vit arriver, Mary eut comme un pressentiment. Elle essaya de faire voir à Lilly qu'elles allaient avoir de la visite. En voyant l'expression de son visage, elle se retourna et vit d'abord Vera. Elle ne vit Scotty que lorsqu'il s'arrêta à leur niveau. Il salua Mary, et lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle lui répondit affirmativement, et qu'elle était contente de passer la soirée avec Lilly. C'est là que Vera prit la parole, il dit à Lilly que ça commençait à devenir une habitude de la croiser dans des bars. Elle sourit en lui disant qu'elle avait une vie sociale, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait bien pu laisser entendre il y a quelque temps. Mary était restée silencieuse, ainsi que Scotty. Il se demandait ce que Nick voulait dire à Lilly. Il taquina encore un peu Lilly, qui jouait le jeu. Etonné, il lui demanda si elle allait bien, car normalement elle aurait dû le remettre à sa place depuis longtemps. Elle se moqua de lui en lui disant qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dormait. Vera stoppa ses taquineries quand il vit l'attitude de Scotty. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, ça se voyait. Il décida donc d'aller chercher les commandes. Il entraîna Lilly de force. Elle essaya de résister, mais devant son air insistant, elle capitula.

- Il faut vraiment que t'apprennes les bonnes manières toi ! Lança t'elle.

- Je sais, mais il faut que je te parle. Répondit Nick.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- C'est pas pour le boulot…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu le saurais déjà ! C'est au sujet de… Scott !

- Encore ! Décidément ! Tout à l'heure, Kat m'a demandé exactement la même chose !

- Donc, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas chez lui alors !

- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Vous vous entendez bien ! Il aurait pu te dire quelque chose.

- Eh ! On a nos vies privés je te rappelle. Et… Attends une minute ! Demain on est quel jour ?

- Mercredi, mais je vois pas en quoi…

- Non pas le jour de la semaine, mais le combien ! Le 30, fit-elle en comptant.

- Et qu'il y a t'il le 30 ?

- L'anniversaire d'Elisa ! _(Note de l'auteur : J'en sais rien donc j'invente)_ répondit-elle en soupirant.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et tu crois que…

- Nick, même dans une vingtaine d'années il s'en souviendra !

Ils se turent, Lilly allait essayer de voir comment allait son collègue. Elle ne savait pas encore comment tourner la conversation, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'il évacue le trop plein. Et elle sentait qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'est là qu'elle comprit un peu mieux la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le soir du réveillon. C'est ainsi que 30 minutes plus tard, Lilly demanda à Scotty de la raccompagner, étonné il accepta. Nick et Mary, partirent eux-aussi, chacun de leur côté.


	9. Chapter 9

Message à ma fan number one : attends, c'est Noël. Peut-être que...

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, Lilly se demandait comment aborder la conversation avec son ami. Elle fut stopper dans sa réflexion, il commença le premier. Il lui demanda ce que Nick avait bien pu lui dire, pour qu'elle veuille partir presque aussitôt. Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui demanda comment il allait ? Etonné, il la regarda quelques secondes, et lui répondit qu'il allait très bien. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il ne dit rien, elle ajouta qu'elle comprenait. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de conduire. Elle avait deviné. Il se demanda si c'était visible sur son visage, ou si seulement elle qui avait compris. Après un silence de quelques secondes, il lui dit qu'il savait que ça faisait 3 ans, mais cette période était toujours difficile. Elle lui répondit qu'il y penserait toujours, et que surtout il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille. Il s'arrêta alors et gara la voiture. Il la regardait et ne pu lui dire que merci. Elle sourit faiblement, et il le lui rendit. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder. Lilly ne savait pas comment elle pouvait le réconforter, il essayait de refouler les larmes. Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne parlaient pas. Il essuya une larme qui coulait, il ne voulait pas craquer devant elle. Mais en même temps, elle l'apaisait. Elle lui demanda s'il ne préférait pas plutôt qu'elle conduise, il répondit en souriant qu'elle ne toucherait pas à sa voiture, lui vivant. Elle sourit à son tour. Il redémarra. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Lilly. Elle se tourna vers lui et avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle fut un peu déçue, mais ne le montra pas. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de plus.

Une fois chez elle, elle consulta son répondeur. Il y avait un message de Rick qui lui disait qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée de sortir. Il disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle l'attende, il en aurait sans doute pour la nuit entière. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine se servit un verre d'eau et se préparait à monter, quand son portable sonna. Elle le laissa sonner quelques secondes, il était tard, et elle était fatiguée, mais son instinct lui dicta de répondre. Elle décrocha après avoir vérifier le numéro. C'était Scotty.

- Je pensais que t'étais déjà couchée ? Lui dit-il.

- J'y allais, mais… Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je suis encore devant chez toi !

- Ah oui ? Et…T'es sûr que ça va ? Fit-elle soucieuse.

Elle s'était rapprochée de sa porte, l'avait ouverte. Elle le vit sortir de sa voiture. Des milliers de scénarios se matérialisaient dans sa tête. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'arriverait-il ? Elle avait bien vu son trouble dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami. Ils se regardaient, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle le laissa rentrer. Elle ferma la porte, et le dévisagea. Pas un seul mot n'avait été dit, elle rompit le silence la première en lui demandant s'il voulait quelque chose ? Il lui répondit que si elle avait quelque chose à boire comme un grand verre de lait, il ne refuserait pas. Elle s'exécuta et revint ave le lait et quelques cookies. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il bu une gorgée de lait et croqua un morceau de cookie. Elle le regardait faire, sans parler. Il lui dit qu'il appréciait qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Pourtant elle mourait d'envie de le faire parler. Quinze minutes étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Scotty. Lilly en avait presque oublié sa fatigue. Elle allait se lever pour ranger le verre dans la cuisine, quand il l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à lui. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux dans ses doigts, et il descendit sa main jusqu'à effleurer sa joue. Elle se laissa faire, ses yeux dans les siens. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue la fit frémir, et elle ressentit comme une agréable sensation dans son être. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna d'elle, il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Elle n'était pas une fille de passage. Elle était bien plus que ça. Jamais il ne pourrait la considérer comme ça. Il bredouilla une excuse qui sonna faux. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand elle l'en empêcha. Elle était comme hypnotisée par son collègue. En même temps, elle savait qu'il avait raison d'en rester là. Elle referma la porte et au passage lui prit la main. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa collègue et l'attira contre lui. Elle fit le pas qui restait à franchir. Elle ne se posait aucune question. Les reproches seraient là bien assez tôt. Il interrompit leur baiser, il ne voulait pas pourtant. C'était la 1ère fois qu'il se sentait bien depuis Elisa. C'était comme si le fait d'être avec Lilly était normal. Il comprit alors la petite jalousie qu'il éprouvait quand elle était avec Rick.

Lilly était troublée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle souriait, lui souriait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire cependant.

- Scott, je… je ne sais pas…

- Hey ! On est 2, je n'ai pas refusé.

- Tu… Quoi ? Fit Lilly vexée.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je…

- Non, ne culpabilise, c'est moi la fautive ! Je ne sais pas… Et puis…

- Rick ! Lança Scotty en devinant les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Scotty comprit et prit ses clés et s'en alla. Il ne fallait pas laisser la situation empirer davantage. Elle avait raison, même si elle ne ressentait rien pour Rick, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise d'abord. Ensuite, ils verraient. En s'asseyant sur le siège côté conducteur, il regarda instinctivement vers le côté passager. Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum, et voir son visage. Il poussa un soupir et démarra. La nuit portait conseil, et ils en avaient bien besoin.

Lilly ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ce n'est pas comme ça, que sa vie s'arrangerait. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle fasse le point sur sa relation avec Rick. Etait-il une passade, ou y aurait-il quelque chose à exploiter ? Elle ne pensa à rien, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et au passage vit les 2 verres et l'assiette de cookies toujours posés sur la table basse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et ressentit un frisson dans tout son être. Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait que la nuit serait très courte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec une sensation de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle se leva et se prépara une tasse de café. Après s'être préparée, elle sortit de chez elle. Elle allait prendre le chemin du central, quand elle sentait qu'on la suivait. Elle se retourna et vit Rick. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une chose à lui dire.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle. Alors cette affaire ?

- Oh, t'as des petits yeux ce matin, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre… Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh ! C'est juste l'affaire qui me préoccupe, mentit-elle. C'était un demi mensonge, car c'est vrai que l'enquête lui tenait à cœur.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne montrait pas le même enthousiasme ce matin. Il se dit qu'une fois son enquête classée ça irait sûrement mieux. Il lui proposa de l'emmener déjeuner à midi. Elle hésita, et lui dit qu'elle lui redirait ça dans la matinée. Elle essayait de fuir son regard, mais il ne se décidait pas à la laisser. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille. Après lui avoir promis de l'appeler, elle partit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, Mary avait raison sur ce point. Si elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il serait déçu, mais ne la détesterait pas vu qu'elle aura été sincère. Elle se retourna, il était déjà partit. Elle prit son portable, l'appela et lui dit qu'elle était d'accord pour le déjeuner.

Une fois arrivée, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, qu'elle fut accaparée par Kat qui lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'active un peu pour aller voir Sarah. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de Scotty. Il n'était pas encore là. Elle réprima un sourire, et suivit Kat. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elles avaient quand même le temps de prendre un café. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la petite cuisine et se servirent 2 tasses fumantes. Kat en profita pour interroger Lilly sur la soirée de la veille. Elle voulait savoir si Mary s'était confiée. Lilly lui révéla qu'elles avaient parlé, mais n'entra pas plus dans les détails. Kat voyait qu'elle évitait le sujet, donc elle décida de parler d'autre chose. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose, et elle voulait oublier. Elle trouva cependant dommage, car Mary était une personne sympa. Vera qui passait par là, demanda à Lilly si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, et si elle avait pu en savoir plus. La curiosité de Kat était piquée au vif. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Hier soir, Valens et moi on a croisé les filles.

- Ah oui ? Fit Kat en essayant de deviner les pensées de Nick.

- Oui, murmura Lilly. Faut dire que Philadelphie est une ville où on croise beaucoup de gens.

- Je voudrais savoir, c'est quoi cette chose que sur laquelle tu devais te renseigner Lil ? Demanda Kat.

- Oh, c'est rien, répondit Lilly en regardant sa montre. On devrait y aller…

- C'est juste que Lilly m'a dit que toi aussi tu trouvais Scott bizarre en ce moment, et elle devait se renseigner…

- Vera ! Fit Lilly d'une façon autoritaire.

- Quoi ? Répliqua celui-ci ! Alors il t'a dit quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé de te raccompagner si ce n'est pour essayer de savoir…

- Savoir quoi ? Demanda Kat.

- Rien ! Fit Lilly exaspérée. Ecoutez, si vous voulez savoir, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, il vient d'arriver. Sur ce, Kat, il faut qu'on aille voir Sarah !

* * *

Lilly passa devant son bureau, prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sans un regard pour Scotty, ni pour les autres. Scotty, voyant l'attitude de Lilly, décida de se faire le plus petit possible. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver encore plus. Alors lui parler de la veille était une erreur. Surtout si elle devait voir Rick avant. Dans la voiture, Kat comprit qu'il ne fallait énerver plus son amie. Elle lui demanda néanmoins si elle était d'attaque pour interroger Sarah ? Elle lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Arrivées chez Sarah, elles frappèrent et elle les fit entrer. Elle leur dit qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'elle réponde encore une fois à leurs questions. Kat dit qu'il y avait quelques zones d'ombres à éclairer. Contre toute attente, elle refusa l'entretien. Elle dit que s'il le fallait elle parlerait devant un avocat, mais que là, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Lilly, qui était déjà énervée, se leva précipitamment, et lui demanda alors de les suivre au poste, où elle pourrait répondre à leurs questions, mais que ce sera plus contraignant. Sarah accepta.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas votre logique, fit remarquer Kat.

- C'est vrai, continua Lilly, pourquoi préférer être interrogée ici, dans cette salle sombre et avec un miroir sans teint, alors que vous étiez tranquillement chez vous ?

- Mon avocat ne va pas tarder, vous savez, fit Sarah, d'une façon méprisante. J'ai appris que de faire confiance aux gens se retournait toujours contre vous !

- Si vous êtes innocente, pourquoi courir le risque qu'on croit le contraire ? Demanda Kat.

- Je ne parlerais pas sans mon avocat.

- Très bien, cria Lilly. Vous voulez jouer et bien on va jouer ! Kat dis-lui ses droits ! Je voulais vraiment vous comprendre, mais là vous… Vous voulez qu'on vous traite en coupable, et bien on va le faire ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit une partie de rigolade !

Elle partit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Cette journée était vraiment nulle. Elle croisa John et Scotty qui sortaient de la pièce. Stillman lui dit qu'il approuvait, mais qu'il fallait s'attendre à l'hostilité de l'avocat. Lilly se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, Scotty l'avait suivi. Sans se retourner, elle le prévint que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose. Il la regarda avec étonnement, et allait répliquer quelque chose quand quelqu'un se présenta comme étant l'avocat de Sarah Dickson. Lilly releva la tête et son cœur fit un loupé. Rick se tenait devant elle. Elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon en disant à Scotty de se charger de ça, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Demanda Rick à Scotty qui l'emmenait dans la pièce où se trouvait Kat et Sarah.

- Une mauvaise journée, additionnée à une mauvaise soirée sans doute, répondit-il en évitant de le regarder.

- Je le savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de l'avoir laissé hier soir, mais…

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire… commença Scotty avec lassitude. Lilly sort avec qui elle veut, elle peut rompre si elle veut, mais je ne suis pas obligé de savoir ce qu'elle fait de ses soirées !

Rick allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard insistant de Scotty l'en dissuada. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lilly. Il put même deviner qu'il avait peut-être un lien avec son attitude. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Kat dû réprimer un geste de surprise quand elle croisa le regard de Scotty. Ce dernier quitta la pièce et dit à Kat que Jeffries allait arriver.


	10. Chapter 10

message à BB87 : Bah justement... On y arrive à Noël ! Encore deux jours.

* * *

Lilly était sur le balcon. Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça. Mais c'était trop. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle ne voulait pas que Rick puisse voir que ça n'allait pas. Elle pensait pouvoir se contrôler, mais dès qu'elle voyait Scotty, elle n'y arrivait pas et ses résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle ne voyait que lui. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais il jouait un rôle important dans sa vie. Elle voulait lui confier tout de sa vie. Pourtant, elle essayait de résister. Il ne fallait, ils étaient amis, et il fallait que ça dure. Elle avait Rick, qui était adorable avec elle. Elle se retourna, il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre. Elle avait une enquête à boucler. L'introspection serait pour plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau quand Scotty la prit par le bras et l'emmena directement aux archives, où ils seraient tranquilles selon lui.

- Bon, écoutes, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais faut qu'on éclaircisse un point, lui dit-il.

- Tout est clair, pour moi, répondit-elle. On a parlé hier, et on s'est laissé aller, mentit-elle.

- Donc t'as choisi, c'est Rick !

- Scott !

- Non, d'accord, tu fais ce que tu veux !

- Mais…

- C'est moi, j'ai tout fait pour que tu rates avec Rick, j'ai joué au jaloux, je n'ai pas été l'ami idéal, je… n'ai pas fait d'efforts.

- Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai pas…

- Je t'ai dit hier que c'était à cause de la période, tu l'as toi-même deviné !

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, si t'avais préparé ton speech, pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle ? Tu ne me laisses pas en placer une…

- Je t'écoute !

- Je ne peux pas dire à Rick : « au fait je ne t'aime pas, mais tu sais hier soir j'ai déconné avec mon… »

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Il en mourrait d'envie. En fait il ne regrettait aucunement ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'est vrai que le timing était mauvais, mais c'était comme ça. Il avait compris en la voyant avec Rick, qu'en fait il ne se contenterait plus que des rares confidences de Lilly.

Lilly se laissa aller. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle se sentait tellement bien que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Elle se sentait vivre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps. Elle chassa toute pensée dans sa tête et vécu l'instant présent. Elle répondit à son baiser, et entreprit même de glisser encore un peu plus dans les rayonnages. Elle recula pourtant.

- Scott, tu sais que…

- Je ne suis pas du tout désolé ! Je ne peux plus te voir avec lui sans avoir mal. J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, mais…

- Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, et leur étreinte devint plus passionnée. Ils avaient essayé de contenir leur attirance, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, il dévia son baiser sur sa joue et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, il lui murmura doucement un tendre merci d'être là. Elle sourit, et le regarda. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de savourer ce moment. Elle allait lui répondre, quand il lui dit qu'il valait mieux remonter avant que leur absence ne se remarque. Elle devina qu'il faisait allusion à Rick. Elle ne dit rien et lui sourit. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et remonta.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Will, Kat et Rick étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Sarah. Rick avait dit à Sarah qu'il la représentait, vu que son collègue était retenu au tribunal toute la journée pour une plaidoirie assez difficile. Il lui promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait, mais que pour cela, elle devait coopérer elle aussi. Sarah se détendait peu à peu. Elle accepta donc de faire part de ce qu'elle savait. Elle demanda néanmoins si elle serait coupable de quelque chose. Will lui répondit que ça dépendait de ce qu'elle allait leur dire. C'est alors qu'elle raconta son entretien avec Rebecca Pierce. Elle leur avoua que ça s'était très mal passé, et qu'elle était sortie en claquant la porte et furieuse.

Elle raccompagnait Tamara chez elle, même si avec Peter c'était fini, Tamara le lui avait demandé. C'était devenu leur rituel à elles 2. Souvent Peter n'était pas encore rentré, elle devina qu'elle voulait avoir de la compagnie. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Rebecca l'appeler, elle demanda à Tamara de l'attendre dans la voiture, elle lui expliquerait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la raccompagnait plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers Rebecca et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elles n'avaient pas fini leur conversation. En effet, Tom était un coureur de jupons, elle le savait, mais c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle constatait qu'il était amoureux. Sarah fut étonnée de cette révélation. Elle lui dit que jamais, elle n'avait cherché à lui faire du mal. Rebecca lui demanda si elle était amoureuse de lui. Sarah ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de dire que cela n'avait plus d'importance vu qu'elle démissionnait, et qu'elle partait de Philadelphie. Elle la salua et commençait à s'éloigner quand elle la vit sortir une arme de sa poche. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait brisé son mariage, et qu'elle devait payer pour ça. Sarah prit peur, elle regarda vers la voiture, Tamara attendait sagement sans se soucier des 2 femmes. Elle demanda à Rebecca d'agir en adulte, elle avait la responsabilité d'un établissement scolaire. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait s'éloigner et raccompagner Tamara. Si elle voulait, elles reprendraient leur conversation plus tard. Rebecca ne le lui laissa pas le temps, elle cria à Sarah de rester, elle n'avait pas fini. Le cri avait alerté Tamara qui était sortie de la voiture.

Kat stoppa Sarah dans son récit, elle lui dit que le reste c'était à Rebecca d'en parler. Elle la remercia, et sortit de la pièce, elle croisa Lilly qui venait vers elle, ayant vu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle la mit au courant de la situation, et Lilly décida donc de convoquer Rebecca, elle lui dit qu'elle l'interrogerait avec Stillman. Kat acquiesça et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu Scotty. Lilly stoppa sa marche et se retourna. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle devait le voir. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'ils se revoient pour la déposition de Tom. Lilly mentit, et lui dit que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il conduisait Rick dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Kat hocha la tête, et demanda si elle savait que Rick devait passer. Lilly lui répondit négativement. Au même moment, Rick sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, Kat en profita pour s'éloigner.

- C'est une drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Oui, c'est vrai que… Ecoutes Rick, je n'ai pas trop le temps de te parler, je travaille, et je dois interroger un suspect. Elle évitait de le regarder, Rick s'en aperçut, mais ne dit rien.

- Cette enquête est sur le point de se terminer, fit-il en souriant. Tu m'as promis un repas, il me semble !

- Rick, je… Commença Lilly. Elle s'arrêta net, Scotty venait d'arriver. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et il passa son chemin.

- Lil, t'es sûre ça va ?

- Oui, écoutes pour le repas on voit ça ce soir, il faut vraiment que j'aille…

- Oui, vas-y dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdre ton job à cause de moi. Je t'attends ce soir !

* * *

Elle s'éloigna, Rick partit dans le sens contraire et croisa Scotty. Il eut le sentiment de l'avoir surprit en train de les espionner, mais se dit que ce n'était pas possible, il lisait un document. Mais pourtant, il crut déceler un comportement bizarre. Lilly de son côté parlait avec Stillman. Nick était partit chercher Rebecca, il ne devait plus trop tarder à arriver. Une fois Rebecca arrivée, et installée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Lilly entra et lui demanda de répondre à d'autres questions.

- Je veux bien, répondit Rebecca, mais pourquoi, m'avoir demandé de venir. Vous ne pouviez pas le faire chez moi ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, l'informa Lilly. Nous avons les déclarations d'un témoin qui vous a vu sortir une arme de votre poche, le soir du meurtre de Tamara.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde, j'étais chez moi avec Tom, à cette heure là ! Fit Rebecca outrée, des insinuations de Lilly.

- Ah oui ? Vous ne deviez pas voir les points de la démission de Sarah Dickson ?

- Co… Comment savez-vous…

- Je suis flic, ça fait partie de mon métier de deviner, lança Lilly. Alors…

Rick, Stillman et Nick étaient dans la petite pièce à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire et suivait la scène qui s'y déroulait. Rick fut surprit de voir à quel point Lilly était froide et distante. Il devina que c'était son trait de caractère, lors d'interrogatoire. Elle jouait de l'attitude de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et selon son caractère, elle s'adaptait. Elle voyait que Rebecca la prenait de haut, donc elle faisait pareil, mais avec une différence près. Lilly était sûre d'elle.

- Alors ? Continua Lilly. Vous me le dites, ou nous demandons à Sarah qui est dans une pièce à côté de nous en parler. Elle commença à composer le numéro de Scotty, et elle mit son portable à son oreille.

- Non, je vais vous le dire, fit Rebecca paniquée. S'il vous plaît, je vais… Lilly raccrocha.

Rebecca lui avoua alors ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Elle lui dit que Tamara était sortie de voiture, et qu'elle s'était approchée d'elles. Elles ne l'avait pas vu, elles étaient trop occupées à résoudre leur problème d'adultes. Tamara avait du remarquer qu'elle tenait une arme et s'était cachée. Elle continuait à menacer Sarah de son arme, elle lui disait que tout était sa faute. Elle s'était mêlée de leur vie à elle et à Tom, et qu'elle devait payer le prix fort. Sarah avait répliquer que ce prix n'était pas la consolation qu'elle attendait, elle finirait en prison. Alors Tom aurait gagné. Il fallait qu'elle se montre plus forte que lui, et demander le divorce. Elle avait trop souffert. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Rebecca avait répliqué que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle n'aurait pas sa vengeance pour cette trahison. Elle brandit le revolver et visa Sarah. Tamara qui s'était cachée jusque là, sortit de sa cachette, et se précipita sur Sarah au moment où le coup de feu retentit. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Sarah se précipita sur elle, et essaya de la réanimer, mais sans succès. Elle leva un regard plein de haine sur Rebecca et lui dit que maintenant, la prison, elle pouvait y compter. C'est alors que Rebecca échafauda un plan, elle dit à Sarah qu'elles allaient déposer Tamara dans le parc, et qu'elles allaient faire en sorte que cela ressemble à un accident.

Rebecca termina son récit en larmes. Elle avoua que depuis, elle n'avait pas trouvé le repos. Lilly lui passa alors les menottes, elles sortirent de la pièce en même temps que Kat et Sarah sortaient de l'autre. Les 2 femmes se regardèrent alors, et la haine qui s'était enfoui toutes ces années se réveilla. Elles allaient regretter toutes les 2, d'avoir caché cet acte ignoble.


	11. Chapter 11

Message à BB87 : P'têt ben qu'oui... lol à voir. Pour le moment, c'est une suite/transition, on va dire ce qui suit ! Faut bien mettre les choses à plat.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Rick rejoignit Lilly sur le petit balcon, il lui dit que maintenant que l'enquête était résolue, ils avaient un repas à partager. Elle le regarda alors, et lui répondit qu'il remettraient plutôt ça au soir. Elle essayait de cacher son trouble, mais Rick le devina. Il se dit qu'il essaierait de voir avec elle ce qui n'allait vraiment pas. Ce ne pouvait plus être l'enquête, elle venait de la résoudre. Elle lui demanda néanmoins ce que Sarah risquait. Il lui répondit qu'elle était complice dans un meurtre, donc la prison elle ne pouvait l'éviter. Il la laissa avec regret, et lui promit de passer la chercher le soir. Il commença à partir, mais vit que certains collègues de Lilly les regardaient (évidemment Scotty était de la partie aussi) Il rebroussa chemin, attrapa Lilly par le bras, la forçant à se retourner et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda par dessus son épaule et vit que tout le monde avait vu. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait prit, il lui répondit qu'il en avait follement envie, et que ça l'aiderait à patienter jusqu'au soir.

Lilly et Kat étaient aux archives, elles rangeaient le dossier, et Kat en profita pour interroger son amie sur son comportement. Lilly lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Rick et elles étaient ensemble.

- Je sais, mais en général, on ne vous embrasse pas comme ça, si ce n'est pour vérifier quelque chose.

- Kat ! T'es curieuse, tu le sais ça…

- Lilly, tu…

- Je ne sais pas ! Je…

- C'est pas lui, c'est tout ! Et tu veux que je te dise, ça se voit que Rick n'est pas celui…

- Mary m'a dit de lui dire le plus tôt possible, et de ne pas attendre que…

- Elle a raison ! N'attends pas qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime, mais…

- Je le sais ça !

Elles remontèrent, elles venaient de finir de ranger. Elles passèrent devant Will et Scotty qui parlaient du match qu'ils allaient voir. Lilly et Scotty s'échangèrent un rapide regard. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, si elle restait plus longtemps elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait pu contenir son trouble. Lui de son côté l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un œil plein de tendresse que Will surprit. Ce dernier sourit.

* * *

Lilly sonna à la porte de Rick, elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire, que Kat l'avait raccompagné, elles devaient passer chez Peter Cole pour lui annoncer la résolution de l'enquête. Rick la fit entrer, et l'embrassa délicatement. Il savait que cette soirée serait utile pour eux 2. Il était passé chez le traiteur et avait acheté des plats chinois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Il lui demanda si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle lui répondit qu'au contraire, elle était contente de manger chinois. Ils s'assirent tous les 2 à table. Au bout de quinze minutes où ils parlèrent de la journée qui venait de se passer Rick lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Rick… Je… Ecoutes, avant que tu ne…

- Je le sais ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer ! Je sais que tu as essayé.

- Rick, fit Lilly étonnée, je…

- Lil, je n'ai pas été franc avec toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir de ne pas ressentir la même chose que moi !

- Tu n'a pas été franc ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Le soir du réveillon, je n'étais pas à Chicago…

- Tu quoi ? Demanda Lilly surprise.

- J'étais ici à Philadelphie, continua Rick.

- Tu es marié, c'est ça ?

- Non, si ça avait été le cas, je ne vivrais pas ici tout seul. Il se leva et sortit une photo dans un tiroir, qu'il tendit à Lilly. Je te présente Teddy.

- Ce petit garçon sur tes genoux est ton fils ? Demanda Lilly abasourdie.

- Oui, avoua Rick, je savais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais si tu savais le nombre de fois où…

- Je… commença Lilly. Je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Non, attends, je ne vais pas te forcer, tu as eu le courage de me le dire…

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit, tu…

- Mais tu allais me le dire, et pour ça, je te remercie de ton honnêteté.

- Rick, je suis vraiment désolée, je t'apprécie énormément.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu dois l'apprécier beaucoup plus que moi.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle étonnée.

- Si tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore si bien que ça. Le soir du réveillon du jour de l'an j'étais ici, et je vous ai vu tous les 2, quand il t'a raccompagné. J'ai aussi vu la fois où vous êtes restés près d'un quart d'heure dans la voiture, avant que tu ne te décides à en sortir. Et enfin…

- Rick, ne me dis pas que t'es encore jaloux ? Scott et moi…

- Arrêtes Lilly, là c'est toi qui mens ! Hier soir, je suis repassé vite fait chez moi pour chercher un dossier que j'avais oublié, quand je suis repartit, je l'ai vu rentrer chez toi.

- Je… Ne sais pas quoi…

- Il n' y a rien à dire, il fallait sans doute que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. Mais j'avais raison de me méfier de lui. En plus aujourd'hui, il m'a montré ouvertement qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

Lilly ne savait pas quoi dire, elle lui avoua qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Il lui répondit que si Scotty pouvait lui rendre le sourire, il serait content pour elle, elle le méritait grandement, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être si désagréable que ça pour qu'elle le supporte. Cette dernière remarque la fit sourire. Elle le remercia d'avoir été là. Il lui dit que grâce à elle, il connaissait quelques endroits sympa à Philadelphie. Il lui dit qu'elle était libre de partir.

- Non, je passe cette soirée avec toi, et tu ne m'as pas parlé de Teddy, fit-elle. Je veux vraiment savoir…

- Ecoutes, tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je crois que pour Teddy, je préfère attendre un peu avant de t'en parler. Je suis peut-être compréhensif, mais ne m'en demande pas trop non plus.

- Rick, je suis vraiment…

- Je sais, je sais ! Allez dépêches-toi de filer le retrouver avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te demande de rester.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires. Au moment de partir, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur a joue. Elle lui dit qu'il méritait aussi d'être heureux, et qu'elle espérait qu'ils resteraient quand même en bon terme. Il lui répondit qu'étant voisins, ils seraient forcés de se revoir.


	12. Chapter 12

En ce 24 décembre, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël ^^ En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

* * *

C'est ainsi que Lilly se retrouva chez elle. Elle s'assit sur son canapé, ses chats avec elle. Elle avait vaguement entendu d'un match, donc elle attendrait le lendemain. Elle alluma la télévision et zappa sur à peu près toutes les chaînes qu'elle avait. Elle tomba sur les infos régionales, la journaliste parlait de la résolution du meurtre de Tamara. Lilly sourit. Elle était fière d'avoir résolu une affaire en plus. Elle décida alors d'agir. Elle se leva attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit. Elle n'en revenait, elle agissait spontanément sans se poser de questions. Elle roula donc en direction de l'immeuble de son collègue. Quand elle arriva devant, elle eut une soudaine hésitation. Et s'il n'était pas seul ? Elle décida donc de l'appeler. Comme ça, elle en serait sûre. Il décrocha, il était étonné de l'entendre. Il lui demanda si elle était encore avec Rick ? Elle répondit que non, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé sinon. Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il avait été bête de penser ça. Tout en parlant, elle était sortit de sa voiture, et attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était en bas de chez lui. Elle sonna, il lui demanda si c'était elle ? Elle lui répondit positivement. Il coupa la communication. Une fois arrivée devant chez lui, il avait déjà ouvert la porte, il la fit entrer. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne répondit pas, elle le regardait. Il la dévisagea étonné. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de quelque chose, il ne la laissa pas finir, il devina. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle lui dit que Rick avait deviné bien avant elle ce qui se passait entre eux. Il lui répondit que finalement Rick était sympa comme gars. Elle lui sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il emprisonna alors sa main, la regarda, et lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait apprendre à la connaître. Elle lui répondit qu'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps, et que si elle ne voulait pas, elle ne serait pas là en ce moment. Il décida alors de l'écouter et il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva de terre et l'embrassa. Lilly qui s'était laissé faire, fut surprise. Il la porta jusque sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Lilly fut réveillée par une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain grillé. Elle se leva d'un bond. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti d'odeur aussi agréable au lever. Elle attrapa la 1ère chose qu'elle trouva, et enfila alors le pull de Scotty qui traînait sur une chaise, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil que 2 bras l'enlacèrent. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Scotty était dans le salon. Il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, elle lui répondit qu'elle irait mieux quand elle aura goûté à tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé, demanda t'il malicieusement en la regardant dévorer sa tartine de pain grillé avec de la confiture.

- Un vrai petit déjeuner ! S'exclama t'elle, un bail ! T'es engagé, tous les matins tu me refais la même chose ! Lui ordonna t'elle.

- Ah oui, lui dit-il en la regardant. Alors laisses-moi te remercier pour le poste.

Il la leva de sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Lilly ne s'en contenta pas, elle le retint et approfondi leur étreinte. Il la souleva alors et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Ils se regardaient et aucun des 2 n'osait bouger de peur d'interrompre ce moment magique. Lilly craqua la 1ère et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la souleva, elle s'agrippa encore plus de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Un peu plus tard, Scotty regarda le réveil qui indiquait 8h12 exactement. Il dit à Lilly qu'il fallait peut-être songer à aller travailler. Elle lui demanda ce que s'était que le travail. Il sourit et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, surtout si elle devait repasser par chez elle. Elle sourit et lui dit qu'il avait raison. C'est ainsi que 30 minutes plus tard, Lilly se trouvait dans son salon, et qu'elle dû se dépêcher de se préparer pour aller travailler. Elle prit quand même le temps de s'occuper de ses chats. C'était sacré ce petit moment entre eux. Sa sœur qui avait vécu quelques temps avec elle, le lui avait fait remarquer. Elle lui avait dit que c'était étrange le temps qu'elle passait à s'occuper d'eux. Elle lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et que c'était comme ça. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Christina. Elle se demanda où elle pouvait bien être et surtout si elle n'avait pas trop d'ennuis. Elle l'exaspérait, mais s'inquiétait quand même de son sort. Elle avait décidé d'oublier l'incident avec Scotty. Elle avait comprit qu'il fallait qu'il refasse surface.

* * *

- Bonjour, la Belle au Bois Dormant, fit Kat quand Lilly arriva. C'est à cette heure que t'arrives, toi qui est là bien avant nous !

- Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, bredouilla Lilly.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Kat, et bien dis donc, tu devais avoir pas mal de sommeil en retard !

Lilly se dirigea vers la petite salle et se versa une tasse de café. Elle sentait le regard de Scotty sur elle, et il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était troublée. Kat qui l'avait suivi ne se décidait pas à la laisser tranquille.

- Alors ? Ca s'est passé comment ?

- Quoi ? demanda Lilly surprise.

- La soirée avec Rick !

- Ah oui, et bien… On a parlé, et…

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui.

- Et il l'a prit comment ?

- Etonnamment bien ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait un peu.

- Ok, mais… Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi t'arrives à cette heure, et surtout pourquoi t'as le sourire accroché au visage depuis que t'es là !

- Je… Tu n'es pas contente toi, d'avoir terminé l'enquête ? Dit Lilly dans un souffle bien contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse plausible.

- Oui, mais pas au point d'avoir un sourire béat, lui répondit Kat d'une façon suspicieuse.

Lilly ne répondit pas. Voyant que sa réplique avait fait mouche, elle décida de continuer.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Qui ? Fit Lilly en s'étouffant avec son café.

- Qui ! Tu me demandes qui ? Mais celui qui te laisse aussi rêveuse voyons !

- Je… Commença Lilly rouge de confusion.

Stillman les interrompit, elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Elle ne montra pas son soulagement et le suivit. Kat l'arrêta avant qu'elles ne franchissent le seuil de la porte, et lui dit dans l'oreille qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'en savoir plus, et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé.


	13. Chapter 13

Et oui, il faut bien un miracle de Noël ! J'espère néanmoins que cette suite vous plaira. Et toutes celles à venir...

* * *

John fit entrer Lilly dans son bureau. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit oui avec un énorme sourire. Il lui dit qu'autant profiter de sa bonne humeur pour résoudre une autre enquête. Elle lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte et demanda à Will de venir avec Mme Irvin. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années entra. Elle tenait à la main un livre qui ressemblait plus à un journal. John lui demanda de s'asseoir et de raconter ce qu'elle savait. Elle apprit donc à Will et Lilly que ce journal appartenait à sa fille. Elle se trouvait dans les tours jumelles lors des attentats du 11 septembre. Helen Irvin essuya une larme qui coulait. Lilly fut troublée aussi. Tout le monde l'était depuis ce terrible jour. Elle lui demanda à quoi servait le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle lui dit que c'était le journal de sa fille et que dans celui-ci était relaté un accident qui s'était produit il y a de cela une trentaine d'années. Le petit ami de sa fille devait l'emmener au bal de fin d'études, mais il fut retrouver mort la veille de cet événement. Elle tendit le journal à Lilly qui lut le passage.

_« Ce soir, aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Stephen devait m'emmener au bal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au lieu de ça il est dans le coma. Et je ne pleure même pas ! Comment ne pas pouvoir verser la moindre larme, alors que mon cœur lui n'en peut plus de pleurer. La police croit à un accident, mais moi je n'en suis pas sûre. Stephen ne traînait jamais dans la zone. Alors pourquoi sa voiture a été retrouvée dans ce quartier, et pourquoi il y avait un poignard couvert de sang à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure par arme blanche ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si noire d'un seul coup ? »_

Lilly lui rendit le journal, mais Helen Irvin lui dit de le garder, ils devraient en avoir besoin pour rouvrir l'enquête sur le meurtre de Stephen Reynolds. Will lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait remuer le passé ? Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait que sa fille repose en paix. Stillman raccompagna Helen à la porte et lui promit de faire en sorte d'y arriver. Lilly n'attendit pas l'ordre pour descendre aux archives où elle fut rejointe par un Scotty taquin.

- Pas maintenant, Scott ! Le chef vient de nous donner une nouvelle enquête.

- Je veux juste… vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé, fit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Et bien tu vérifieras ça plus tard, on a du pain sur la planche, dit Lilly en s'échappant avec le sourire.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Lilly capitula et s'abandonna quelques secondes à la délicieuse sensation qui l'envahissait. Elle y mit cependant fin. Il fallait qu'ils soient un peu sérieux. A contre cœur il lui dit qu'elle avait raison, mais il lui avoua avoir du mal à se concentrer. Elle prit le carton sur lequel était indiqué le nom de Stephen Reynolds avec un petit rire. Ils ne furent pas tranquilles longtemps, Vera était descendu car il commençait à trouver le temps long.

- C'est pas qu'on s'embête là haut, mais il ne vous faut quand même pas tout ce temps pour trouver un carton, lança t'il à Scotty.

- La prochaine fois, Nick c'est toi qui te charges de chercher un dossier parmi tout ce bazar, répondit Lilly du tac au tac.

- Vous venez juste de le trouver ?

- Non, on l'a depuis plus de 5 minutes, mais on attendait de savoir qui descendrait, fit Scotty avec un regard malicieux pour Lilly, qui dû se retenir de rire.

- Alors, commença Lilly en étudiant le rapport de police, Stephen Reynolds était un jeune sans problème, il n'avait pas de casier, et apparemment, il a été mêlé à un règlement de compte dans un quartier mal famé de Philadelphie.

- Ce qui ne nous dit pas comment il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec 5 coups de couteau dans le ventre. Dit Vera.

- Il succombe de ses blessures le 25 juin 1976, soit 2 jours après le bal de fin d'année, continua Scotty.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'est retrouvé dans ce quartier par hasard ? Demanda Nick.

- On ne se retrouve jamais dans ce quartier par hasard ! Toute personne vivant à Philadelphie, le sait ça ! Affirma Lilly. A mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a dû…

- On a de la chance, l'interrompit Scotty, la liste des témoins est courte, et ils sont tous en prison. Lança t'il.

- Tu permets que je finisse, lui dit Lilly.

- Je suis désolé, mais je trouve que la liste des témoins de l'époque est plutôt intéressante. Regardez le dernier nom, fit Scotty en montrant la liste à ces 2 collègues.

- Jack Reynolds ! Lu Lilly à voix haute.

- Son frère certainement, s'exclama Nick.

- Alors, ai-je eu raison de t'interrompre ? Demanda Scotty malicieusement à Lilly.

- Ca va pour cette fois, mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça ! Fit-elle en le dévisageant.

- Eh oh ! C'est fini ! Je vous signale que je suis là, alors vos gamineries, ça suffit, Cria presque Nick.

- Désolé, fit Lilly, mais comme ça vous savez que je n'aime pas l'impolitesse dit-elle en riant.

Elle prit la liste des mains de Scotty, et la glissa dans le dossier, elle remonta, laissant les 2 autres prendre le carton. Nick demanda à Scotty s'il savait pourquoi elle était d'humeur si légère ? Il lui répondit de se mêler de ses affaires au moins pour une fois. Une fois remontés, ils firent part de leurs suppositions aux autres. John dit que la piste de Scotty était bonne à suivre. Ce dernier fit son plus beau sourire qui était destiné à Lilly, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Kat par contre le vit, et lui demanda qui il comptait séduire avec ce sourire. Il allait répliquer, lorsque Stillman les arrêta, et leur demanda de se concentrer un peu. En même temps, il était content de voir que la bonne humeur régnait dans son équipe. Il envoya donc Kat et Lilly à la rencontre d'Ally Rings, la meilleure amie de Katie Irvin. Peut-être en saurait-elle un peu plus que ce qui était écrit sur le journal. Kat lui affirma que pour avoir une fille, son journal était son meilleur ami. Il lui répondit d'aller quand même voir cette Ally.


	14. Chapter 14

Petite suite où on reparle enquête... Et oui, il faut bien bosser un peu !

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient Lilly et Kat étaient silencieuses. Lilly était concentrée sur la route, tandis que sa collègue la fixait de temps à autre. Il faut dire qu'elle ne cachait pas très bien son sourire.

- Je me demande en quoi rompre avec Rick te rends aussi épanouie, demanda Kat.

- Kat s'il te plaît arrête un peu avec Rick.

- Oui, mais…

- Ecoutes, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Rick et moi, je pense qu'on est fait pour être amis, c'est tout.

- Oui, si tu le dis ! Mais ne me dis pas qu'il n'a pas essayé de te retenir ?

- Kat, je vais t'apprendre une chose sur Rick. Même si le fait qu'on ait rompu le rende triste, il se consolera vite, crois-moi.

- Rick ?

- Veronica te comble de bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Lilly, et bien pour Rick, le fait de…

- Il est papa ? Tu le savais ?

- Non, je l'ai appris hier. Il me l'a avoué.

- Et c'est cette nouvelle qui te donnes le sourire ?

- Entre autre, comme ça, je…

- Tu te sens moins coupable, car tu sais qu'il a quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et l'autre raison de ton sourire ?

- T'es curieuse Kat !

Lilly mit fin à la discussion, elles venaient d'arriver à destination. Elle descendirent de voiture et cherchèrent le nom de Ally Rings sur l'interphone. Par chance, elles le trouvèrent et sonnèrent. Une fois dans l'appartement d'Ally, Lilly et Kat s'installèrent sur 2 chaises autour de la table de salon. Elles s'excusèrent pour cet entretien si rapide, mais elles avaient des renseignements à lui demander sur Katie Irvin.

- Katy ! S'exclama Ally. On était amies il y a de cela des siècles ! Les années nous ont séparées. Mais je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai appris sa disparition dans l'attentat du 11 septembre, j'ai…

- Je comprends, fit Lilly. Je suis désolée de vous faire ressurgir de si douloureux souvenirs, mais pourriez-vous nous dire depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissiez ?

- On était amies depuis l'école maternelle, mais la mort de Stephen nous a séparé. Katie s'est montrée très distante, et…

- Autrement dit, vous étiez encore en bons termes jusqu'à…

- On ne s'est pas quittées en mauvais termes. C'est la vie qui nous a séparé. Au moment où on choisissait dans quelle fac aller, Katie faisait le deuil de Stephen et de sa jeune vie.

- De sa vie ? Demanda Kat.

- Stephen a laissé derrière lui une lourde responsabilité pour une jeune fille. Aurélia a aujourd'hui 32 ans, et est mère d'un adorable petit Théo.

- Comment le savez-vous, vu que vous ne…

- J'ai des nouvelles par la mère de Katie. C'est vrai que depuis ce triste jour, on s'est rapprochées elle et moi. Ce n'est pas rare qu'on se parle des heures au téléphone.

- Vous regrettez de ne pas avoir été présente pour elle, demanda Lilly.

- C'est Katie qui m'a évincée. Je lui ai proposé à plusieurs reprises de l'aider, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié.

- Vous étiez donc très proches ? Demanda Kat.

- Elle était comme ma sœur. On se disait tout. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait caché le fait d'être enceinte.

- Vous parlait-elle de Stephen ? Questionna Lilly.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, nous étions une bande d'amis. A l'époque je sortais avec son frère, qui est aujourd'hui mon ex-mari, Mark.

- Aviez-vous remarqué une attitude étrange chez Stephen Reynolds ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, pas dans mes souvenirs. Mais c'est vrai que là où il a été retrouvé mort, est assez étrange.

- Et son frère, Jack ? fit Lilly, était-il dans votre…

- Jack, non, je dois dire que Jack avait une toute autre opinion de la vie. Il préférait la drogue à la vie.

- Donc, il aurait pu très bien traîner dans la zone ? Demanda Kat.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il…

- Vu qu'il est en prison pour trafic de drogue, je pense que oui, dit Lilly.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, mais je n'en sais pas plus sur le meurtre de Stephen, vu que vous avez l'air de penser.

- Juste que si vous vous rappelez d'un moindre petit truc, ça peut nous aider, continua Lilly. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'écartons pas la thèse du meurtre.

Elles saluèrent Ally et prirent la direction du centrale. Lilly appela Scotty pour lui faire le rapport. Kat écoutait sans écouter ce que son amie disait au téléphone. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient une chose. Mais à sa déception pas le moindre petit indice ne lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'en fit rien paraître, et lorsque Lilly eut raccroché, elle lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Lilly lui dit qu'il pensait aller interroger le frère. Il aurait sûrement des choses à leur apprendre.

* * *

Après avoir raccroché avec Lilly, Scotty demanda à Nick de prendre ses affaires, ils allaient interroger Jack Reynolds. Une fois arrivée à la prison, ils durent parlementer avec les gardes pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes ils obtinrent 15 minutes.

- Alors, pourquoi les flics veulent me voir ? Demanda Jack quand il rentra dans la salle des visites. Je me tiens à carreau, et je suis…

- Stephen Reynolds, votre frère, lui dit Nick. Nous rouvrons l'enquête de son meurtre.

- Steeve ! Mais il a été agressé, me semble t'il.

- Oui, et nous n'avons pas trouvé le coupable, lui apprit Scotty, donc…

- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Je sais que mon frère et moi n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, mais je n'ai pas…

- Vous avez des choses à nous cacher ? Demanda Nick.

- Ecoutez, mon frère a essayé de me sauver, mais il a loupé, à voir l'endroit où je me trouve maintenant.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup de compassion pour celui qui a risqué votre vie, lui dit Scotty.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été le frère idéal, mais jamais je n'aurais risqué sa vie pour…

- Autrement dit, votre frère a eu tort d'essayer de vous arracher à cette vie, dit Nick.

- C'était ma vie, je l'avais choisi.

- Oui, et on peut voir où vous avez atterrit, se moqua Scotty. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez le soir du meurtre de votre frère ?

- J'étais en train de comater dans une piaule dans un motel. Pourquoi ?

- Des témoins ? Demanda Nick.

- Hélas, non, je dois dire qu'on était assez défoncés.

- Vos copains que sont-ils devenus ? Continua Scotty.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Leur dit Jack. Je pense qu'il doit en avoir qui sont morts, et d'autres qui doivent être comme moi, en taule.


	15. Chapter 15

Alerte : Attention, j'en connais qui vont criser... Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, il s'agit d'un rebondissement seulement...

Une petite suite et bonne lecture tout de même ^^

* * *

Un garde vint les interrompre en leur disant que les quinze minutes d'entretien étaient finis. Ils s'en allèrent donc déçus. Ils n'avaient rien apprit. Il leur faudrait éplucher les listes des témoins de l'époque. Mais Scotty ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Jack suspect. Il avait un comportement qui laissait entrevoir qu'il n'était pas si étranger à la disparition de son frère. De retour au central, ils firent donc leur rapport. Lilly en profita pour s'éclipser, elle en ressentit le besoin. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Scotty qui l'entraîna tout de suite aux archives.

- Ca devient une habitude, dis-moi ? Fit-elle en esquivant son collègue.

- C'est le seul endroit qui est abrité, dit-il déçu de l'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Ecoutes, on n'est pas obligé de se jeter l'un sur l'autre à chaque fois…

Il l'interrompit encore une fois, en l'embrassant, elle essaya de se dégager, elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Mais la délicieuse sensation qu'elle ressentit l'en dissuada. Elle était comme subjuguée par son partenaire. A chaque baiser, caresse elle ressentait des milliers de petits frissons qui la galvanisait. Elle réussi quand même à se dégager de l'emprise de Scotty.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t'il surpris.

- Rien, c'est juste que…

- Je te connais Lil, il y a forcément quelque chose.

- Ecoutes… Je trouve que… cette histoire est louche, fit-elle en changeant d'attitude.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda t'il. L'enquête ? Oui c'est vrai qu'on a très peu d'éléments, mais on vient de la commencer cette enquête, donc… Attends, ne changerais-tu pas encore de sujet.

- C'est que… je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je suis… Enfin toi, et moi, c'est…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu veux dire que tu regrettes ?

- Non, je ne regrette pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Jamais, je n'ai pensé à nous comme…

- Hey ! Hey ! Doucement, lui chuchota t'il en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis là, je crois que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je suis comme toi, c'est nouveau, mais je veux apprendre avec toi.

- Scotty, je ne veux surtout pas qu'on perde ce qu'on a. On s'entend bien, j'aime énormément notre relation. On se fait confiance mutuellement, mais ça… Même si on ne peut pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je…

- De quoi as-tu peur Lilly ? Tu as peur que je te laisse ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te faire du mal ?

- Il me faut du temps Scott, dis Lilly à voix basse. Je ne peux pas, il y a Rick, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Il m'a avoué une chose qui me prouve qu'il tient à moi, et je lui ai fait du mal.

- Lil, tu veux dire que…

- J'ai réfléchit, je dois d'abord faire le point. Ca n'engage que moi ! Si tu as confiance en moi…

- Quelle question ? Evidemment que j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis juste un peu…

- Moi aussi, je m'en veux tu sais. Je sais que même si tu me dis le contraire, tu es déçu.

- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on doit éviter de se voir pendant quelques temps. On bosse ensemble, mais…

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Hey ! Regardes-moi, je suis désolée, crois-moi, mais ça va trop vite pour moi. J'ai besoin d'analyser tout ça.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Elle commença à s'éloigner. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle avait l'impression de gâcher la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait depuis Ray. Mais justement c'était ça le problème. Elle avait trop souffert à cause de Ray, elle n'avait pas envie de reconnaître la même chose. Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers son collègue et l'embrassa d'un baiser timide mais passionné. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et lui dit dans l'oreille qu'il est prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête, mais pas trop quand même. Lilly s'éloigna, elle chassa les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, et remonta vers l'open space. Elle dû prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Mais elle sentait qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme bêtise, tout ça par sa stupide peur. Elle arriva au moment où Stillman leur donna congés. Il fut surprit de la trouver seule, mais ne lui fit pas remarquer. Il vit cependant qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle partit en souhaitant une bonne soirée. Elle voulait partir au plus vite, pour éviter de le croiser. Kat remarqua aussi l'attitude pour le moins bizarre de son amie, et la suivit.

* * *

- Tu fuis qui comme ça ? Lui demanda t'elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Personne ! Fit Lilly surprise, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer chez moi, poursuivit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

- Lilly ! Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Ce matin t'arrives tout sourire, et tu repars ce soir avec les larmes aux yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, je suis… Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je ne te crois pas.

- Kat, s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Ne m'en veux pas, mais ce n'est vraiment pas…

Elle s'interrompit, Scotty et Stillman venaient de sortir à leur tour. Au regard que lui lança Scotty, Lilly baissa les yeux instinctivement. Kat devina alors qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux. Elle pensa que quoique ce soit, ça devait être grave. Elle n'en fit rien paraître, mais prévint son amie qu'elle la raccompagnait.

Une fois chez elle, Lilly s'effondra sur son canapé, une boule à la gorge. Aussitôt ses chats vinrent la réconforter. Elle ferma les yeux et ses pensées divaguèrent. Elle repensa aux derniers jours qui venaient de passer. Rick qui lui faisait voir un côté nouveau, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son travail, et la forçait à penser à elle. Scotty qui représentait énormément à ses yeux. Elle sentait que malgré le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il serait là à attendre, il était vraiment déçu de son attitude. Pour Christina, il leur avait fallu du temps pour se pardonner mutuellement, mais là elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'ils y arriveraient.

Scotty quant à lui, ne rentra pas chez lui. Il s'arrêta dans le premier bar qu'il trouva sur sa route, mais appela d'abord Nick. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Il trouva cependant que Scotty avait une drôle de voix. Avant qu'il n'arrive, il avait déjà commandé un verre, qu'il ne toucha pas. Il réfléchissait. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire, pour qu'elle le repousse à ce point. Elle avait deviné ses pensées. Elle savait que la période est dure pour lui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. Elle avait deviné ses sentiments. Ils étaient devenus plus que des amis. Et la frontière avait été franchie. La seule chose qui aurait pu les stopper, c'est qu'ils essaient de vivre chacun de leur côté. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois que Rick était dans les parages, il était jaloux. Et Lilly ressentait la même chose. La soirée du réveillon était celle qui avait tout déclenché entre eux. Ils avaient mis leur cœur à nu, et c'est là qu'ils avaient pris conscience de leur attirance réciproque. Il fut interrompu par Vera qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là tout seul. A l'attitude de Scotty, il se ravisa à sortir une blague. Il devina tout de suite que son ami n'allait pas. Il lui dit qu'il savait. Lilly lui avait rappelé la période de l'anniversaire d'Elisa. Scotty fit un timide sourire. Mais lui dit que ce n'était pas la raison principale de son état. D'accord, Elisa restait présente dans son cœur, mais il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Il n'en dit pas plus. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait changer de sujet de conversation. Nick ne dit rien, mais devina qu'une fille était la cause de l'attitude de son ami. Il sourit. Elle devait beaucoup compter pour lui, pour qu'il soit dans cet état.


	16. Chapter 16

Toujours du rebondissement... on parle pas de frustration, s'il vous plaît lol ! Enfin, juste un peu quand même alors...

* * *

De son côté, Lilly ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésitait entre appeler Scotty et lui dire qu'elle avait tort, et qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient, ou rester seule et ruminer ça toute la soirée. Finalement, elle choisit l'option Mary. Elle composa son numéro, et lui demanda si elle était disponible ce soir, elle avait besoin de parler. Mary accepta avec plaisir, mais trouva que Lilly avait une drôle de voix. Elle lui dit qu'elle serait là chez elle dans 30 minutes, le temps de se préparer, et de passer chez le traiteur prendre des plats. Elles optèrent toutes les 2 pour des spaghettis bolognaises. Une fois chez elle, Mary vit tout de suite que Lilly n'allait pas bien. Elle ne lui demanda rien, mais à sa grande surprise, Lilly lui dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Elle comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Rick, et le lui demanda. Lilly lui répondit qu'entre autre Rick était concerné. Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, mais Mary devina qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle ne lui dit rien. Elle la laisserait lui en parler.

Elles avaient loué un dvd, mais ne le regardaient pas. Lilly trop occupée à éviter de penser, et Mary cherchant à savoir ce que son amie lui cachait. C'est alors, qu'elle stoppa la lecture du dvd, et le lui demanda. Elle lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune alternative. Soit elle lui disait ce qui se passait, soit elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour deviner. C'est alors que Lilly lui confia qu'elle avait rompu avec Rick, alors qu'il lui avait appris qu'il avait un fils. Mary se retint de l'interrompre. Elle pensait que Lilly avait eu un peu peur face à cette révélation, mais la tête qu'elle faisait lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose. Lilly lui dit qu'elle avait raison sur un point. Elle hésitait car elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments. Là, Mary l'interrompit, elle lui demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Face au silence de son amie, elle réprima un sourire. Evidemment qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qui c'était. Elle lui demanda ce qui l'empêchait de continuer avec Scotty. Lilly ne répondit rien. Elle lui dit juste que le problème était là. Elle ne savait pas. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui, mais ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils étaient amis, même très bons amis, elle avait peur de gâcher cette amitié. Mary lui dit qu'en aucun cas ils gâcheraient quelque chose, vu que ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Elle lui dit cependant qu'il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience, et qu'elle comprenait que c'était dur. Elle lui conseilla cependant d'arrondir les angles avec Rick. Il fallait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas sa révélation qui l'avait fait fuir. Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Mary prit congés de Lilly après que celle-ci lui eut assuré qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Ce que Mary ne crut pas un seul instant, vu que Lilly se retenait de pleurer. Mais elle accepta de partir, seulement après qu'elle lui ait promis de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas.

* * *

Après une nuit assez agitée, Lilly sortit précipitamment de chez elle, elle devait aller travailler et était déjà en retard. Elle croisa Rick qui partait lui aussi. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, et Rick vit que Lilly était bizarre. Il ne lui dit pas, mais lui dit bonjour.

- Alors ? Une nouvelle enquête ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Ecoutes, Rick… Fit-elle embarrassée.

- Non, Lil, on s'est tout dit !

- Non, il faut que je te dise que… Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu…

- Je le sais ça, je t'ai dit que je comprenais…

- Rick, écoutes, pour Teddy… Je n'ai pas…

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Lui demanda t'elle du tac au tac.

- Quoi ? Et Scott…

- Il comprendra, fit Lilly. Rick, il faut que je te parle, je ne peux pas…

- Il y aurait déjà…

- Rick ! S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de te parler, dit Lilly en refoulant ses larmes.

- D'accord, fit celui-ci doucement. Je passe vers 20h et on verra après.

Elle le remercia et s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir avec une espèce d'amertume. Elle avait l'air d'aller mal, au point de se sentir coupable. Il ne fallait pas pourtant. Son cœur lui avait dicté de se diriger vers son collègue. Alors pourquoi ce brutal revirement. Il partit donc aussi. Lilly arriva dans l'open space, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et se servit un café. Elle n'avait pas regardé autour d'elle. Elle avait foncé directement, laissant Vera faire des suppositions. Celui-ci fut tout de suite remis à sa place par Kat, qui se dirigea vers son amie. En silence, elle lui tendit une tasse, que Lilly remplit. Elles se regardèrent en silence, et Kat laissa son amie tranquille. Elle commençait à la connaître, et elle savait que la moindre question pourrait la braquer. Elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale, Stillman les attendait. Lilly s'installa à son bureau, tandis que Kat se plaça à côté d'elle. Scotty, qui venait d'arriver évita de regarder la jeune femme, mais Lilly réagit bizarrement à son attitude. Elle au contraire, le regardait laissant Kat à ses suppositions. Tout le monde écoutait le récit de leur chef. Il fallait à tout prix interroger l'ex mari d'Ally, qui était aussi le frère de Katie. Il devait avoir des choses à dire sur sa sœur et Stephen. Il chargea Scotty et Lilly d'y aller. Le jeune inspecteur allait répliquer, mais Lilly l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il fallait y aller, selon Ally, il travaillait dans un cabinet comptable. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent sous les regards de Vera et Kat qui trouvaient leur attitude suspecte. Une fois dans la voiture, Lilly rentra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- Je veux juste te dire, que là on bosse, donc si t'as quelque chose à me dire qui concerne l'affaire, je t'écoute, sinon, c'est pas le moment.

- J'ai juste un truc à te demander ? Pourquoi es-tu agressive envers moi ? Il me semble que…

- Je ne suis pas… Ecoutes, je…

- Désolé, Lilly, je ne voulais pas te braquer. Mais essaies de me comprendre, je ne…

- Ecoutes Scotty, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît le supplia t'elle. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer, si je sais que tu…

Il la regarda. Il réprima une envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait si fragile, que son cœur était déchiré de la voir comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Elle réussit à soutenir son regard et une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder. Ils se contentaient du silence qui les entourait. Une douce chaleur envahit Lilly. Là à cet instant, elle aurait pu lui dire d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit la veille, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas le meilleur moyen. Il fallait qu'elle fasse cette introspection. Avant qu'il ne démarre, elle passa sa main sur son bras. Ce geste si anodin, ils le ressentirent tous les 2 comme une brûlure. Il démarra la voiture, et suivit son conseil. Il lui demanda où se trouvait le cabinet de Mark. Lilly sourit, et dit que son cabinet se situait dans le quartier des affaires.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient installer dans une salle d'attente d'un cabinet comptable. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint les accueillir. Il se présenta Mark Irvin. Lilly ne put s'empêcher de trouver une ressemblance frappante avec Katie. Il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Scotty demanda où pourraient-ils parler tranquillement. Mark leur désigna son bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous les 3, et Mark commença à leur parler de sa sœur. On pouvait lire dans son comportement une infini tendresse et une peine qui était visible. Il leur apprit que malgré les apparences, sa sœur et lui étaient restés très proches, et que cela avait une des causes de son divorce avec Ally. Il ne comprenait pas, plus de trente après, pourquoi elles s'étaient brouillées. Ally avait toujours été présente pour Katie, et l'inverse. Elles étaient comme les 2 doigts de la main. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient connus. Scotty lui demanda de parler de Stephen. Après une petite hésitation, il commença son récit. C'était un homme bien sous tout rapport, si ce n'est le penchant de son frère pour les embrouilles et la drogue. Jack et la drogue c'était une histoire d'amour destructrice. Il avait quasiment réussi une fois, mais avait rechuté lors d'une soirée étudiante. Lilly lui demanda de décrire les rapports entre Jack et Katie. Mark lui dit qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle épaulait Stephen, à chaque fois que son frère en avait besoin. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle les avait déposé dans le centre de désintoxication. Elle les attendait dans la voiture le temps nécessaire. Après la mort de Stephen elle avait essayé de continuer, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Scotty lui demanda comment il avait pris la grossesse de sa sœur. Il répondit que leurs parents l'avaient aidé. Elle voulait avorter, mais étant dans une famille catholique, la question ne se posait pas. Elle avait fugué, mais n'était pas allée très loin. C'était Ally qui l'avait ramené. Scotty et Lilly échangèrent un regard. A aucun moment, Ally ne l'avait mentionné. Ils le remercièrent et lui dirent qu'ils auraient certainement d'autres questions à lui poser. Il leur dit qu'il se tenait à leur disposition.

Dans la voiture, Lilly appela Kat, il fallait revoir Ally, et surtout voir s'il n'y avait pas d'indices dans le journal qui pourrait les aiguiller. En raccrochant, elle poussa un soupir, cette enquête était bizarre. Bizarre dans le sens où tout le monde semblait cacher un secret. Elle en fit part à Scotty.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'y perd un peu, répondit-il. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Un secret bien gardé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une intuition. Comme si Katie avait essayé de garder quelque chose pour elle.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

- Si on le savait, l'enquête serait résolue… commença t'elle en plaisantant.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait étudier son journal ?

- Oui, elle doit y avoir confié ses pensées les plus intimes. Alors pourquoi pas un secret concernant l'affaire ?

- On voit ça au retour, répondit-il. C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris ! Vera va être content ! Après les poèmes, un journal !

Lilly esquissa un sourire. Le chemin se fit dans le silence. Un silence tranquille qui les arrangeaient tous les 2. Pas besoin de parler. Une fois de retour au central, ils firent leur rapport. Lilly sortit le petit cahier du carton et l'ouvrit sur la table. Nick la regarda et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait le lire, et qu'il allait l'aider. Le tout avec un sourire moqueur de la part de Scotty.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici une suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout. Merci.

* * *

Lilly et Nick commencèrent donc la lecture du journal. Kat se joignit à eux, elle dit à Lilly qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de 3 pour ça, en lançant un regard à Vera. Scotty et Will retournèrent interroger Helen Irvin. Ils apprirent qu'Ally et Katie s'étaient revues plusieurs fois après l'accouchement de Katie. Ally était venue vivre avec elles pendant quelques temps, et c'est là que Mark et elle étaient tombés amoureux. Ils partirent, Ally devrait leur en appendre un peu plus selon Helen. Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, ils sonnèrent, mais elle ne répondit pas. Ils repartirent donc en se disant qu'ils y retourneraient le lendemain. Scotty appela quand même Ally pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Après avoir entendu le répondeur, il laissa un message la prévenant qu'ils passeraient le lendemain dans la matinée. Ils avaient donc leur après-midi tranquille, et n'avaient aucune envie de retourner au central où leur chef leur demanderait d'étudier le journal de Katie. Will raisonna Scotty en lui disant que plus tôt ils seraient rentrés, plus tôt l'enquête serait résolue. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au moment où Vera lisait d'une voix magistrale un passage qui fit sourire Lilly.

_« Comment ne pas succomber à la tentation qui sévit ? En cours, dans les couloirs, la pause déjeuner… A chaque moment de la journée, le bal de fin d'année est LE sujet principal de toutes les conversations. Même les profs s'y mettent. Le thème cette année, est les années folles ! J'ai déjà pensé à ma tenue, et Ally m'a dit qu'elle demanderait à sa grand-mère de nous montrer quelques pas de Charleston ! Stephen et moi sommes impatients, et en même temps, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Ca signe la fin de nos années lycée ! Pourtant, même si la joie est parmi nous, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'il ne le prétend. Jack a de nouveau des problèmes. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais hier soir il est partit précipitamment, sans même attendre la fin du film. J'aimerais vraiment l'aider, mais à part le rassurer, je ne vois pas quoi faire ? »_

Kat et Lilly se regardèrent, le sourire qui éclairait leur visage au début de la lecture s'était effacé. L'inquiétude de Katie était palpable. Elle s'inquiétait aussi bien pour Jack que pour Stephen.

- Plutôt morbide les pensées de la petite, fit Nick.

- Attends, c'est normal, le frère de son petit ami est un drogué. Répondit Kat.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que sait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller constamment, fit Lilly d'un air pensif. Je comprends ce que Stephen a pu ressentir. Il devait avoir peur de le laisser seul, peur d'aller en cours, peur de voir ses amis…

- Ecoutes, Lil il y a des centres qui existent… Commença Kat.

- Et s'il s'échappait de ces centres ? S'il le suppliait de ne pas l'y laisser ? S'il… dit-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Lilly ce n'est pas toi la coupable, dit Nick.

- Si je le suis ! Je suis coupable de ne pas avoir su veiller sur ma mère et ma sœur quand elles en avaient besoin.

- Ce n'était pas ton rôle Lil, fit Scotty.

- Ah oui ? Et c'était le tien de veiller sur Elisa ? Je sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer au super héros quand…

Elle se tut aussitôt. La phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas dire, elle venait de la dire. Ils se regardaient et aucun n'osait bouger. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ses soucis, qu'elle en blessait les autres sans en faire exprès. Déjà que leurs rapports étaient plus ou moins tendus. Scotty ne dit pas un mot. Il prit ses affaires en lançant un regard insistant à Lilly et partit. Will et Kat se regardaient, ils cherchaient à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Nick quant à lui fit remarquer à Lilly que ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part. Elle ne lui répondit pas, prit ses affaires et partit rejoindre Scotty du côté des ascenseurs.

- Je… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- De quoi ? De me prendre pour un imbécile, ou de manquer de tact ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as souffert dans la vie, ou qui souffres Lil !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il s'apprêta a y monter. Elle le retint.

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, tu le sais au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu cherches quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je t'ai dit que…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Alors, un conseil. Cherches et trouves.

La porte se referma sur une Lilly troublée et en colère contre elle.

* * *

Une fois chez elle, Rick arriva. Il lui demanda si elle voulait toujours parler. Elle lui répondit que oui. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui. Il lui répondit que pour lui tout allait bien. Elle avait été sincère avec lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il lui faisait confiance pour lui avouer qu'il avait un fils. Il lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle mélange tout. D'accord il ne s'était pas montré très sincère, mais il ne comptait plus les échecs quand il annonçait qu'il avait une responsabilité. Elle l'interrompit et lui demanda s'il considérait son fils comme une responsabilité ? Il lui affirma le contraire et lui demanda comment elle pouvait s'imaginer ça. Il n'en avait pas la garde exclusive. Il lui dit que sa mère et lui étaient en mauvais termes. Il pensait même qu'elle montait Ted contre lui la plupart du temps en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un bon père. Lilly essaya de le rassurer. Il devait être cool comme père. Il sourit et lui dit qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le vérifier, il venait passer le week end. Elle sourit. Elle lui demanda s'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui répondit que non. Il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rivaliser. Elle allait lui demander des précisions, mais se ravisa. Pourquoi est-ce que Rick voyait et comprenait les sentiments de Lilly pour Scotty, mais pas elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle aurait voulu ne pas y être confrontée, mais ils avaient raison tous les 2. C'était elle et elle-seule qui avait la réponse à cette question. Rick lui conseilla cependant d'écouter son cœur, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur de cette peur. Au contraire c'était une bonne peur, le genre de peur qui faisait avancer. Il compara ce qu'elle ressentait à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Ted était né. Il était fou d'inquiétude. Il pensait ne pas réussir à élever son fils. Et pourtant il y arrivait, en commettant des erreurs, mais il y arrivait. Il la laissa, elle lui proposa de manger une pizza, mais il lui dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Il désigna du doigt le petit dossier que Lilly avait emporté. Elle le prit dans ses mains et sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait décidé de relire certains passages du journal de Katie. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas perdu sa soirée. Rick lui dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue. Leur discussion avait été utile. Elle le remercia.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Wil et Nick étaient installés chez Ally. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment aborder la conversation. Alors Vera fit comme à son habitude. Il posa directement la question.

- Mark et moi étions vraiment attachés à Katie, dit Ally.

- Il nous l'a dit, répondit Will. Mais, j'ai une question ? Vous nous avez dit ne pas savoir que Katie avait eu une fille, à l'époque ?

- Je sais, j'aurais du ne pas vous mentir, mais j'avais…

- Peur, continua Will ? De quoi ? C'était normal qu'elle vous fasse confiance, vous étiez sa meilleure amie.

- Mark m'a aidé, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a rapproché lui et moi.

- Ca aussi, faut que vous nous éclairiez là-dessus, dit Nick. Pourquoi avoir dit que vous sortiez avec Mark, et que vous étiez tous les 4 ?

- Je… Je pensais que ça ne vous aurait pas posé de problème. C'est un peu vrai quand même ! Mark et moi avons été marié.

- Oui, après la mort de Stephen Reynolds, fit remarquer Vera. Quels étaient vos rapports avec Jack, le frère de Stephen ?

- On ne se connaissait pas tellement beaucoup, fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Releva Jeffries.

- Il ne traînait pas souvent avec nous. Il…

- Combien de temps ça a duré vous 2 ? Demanda Nick.

- Pardon ? Je ne…

- Nous avons la preuve, mais je pense que c'est mieux si c'est vous qui nous en parlez, lui assura Nick.

- Jack et moi c'était une grosse bêtise de soirée trop arrosée. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Katie en a parlé dans son journal, dit Vera en levant un œil de son carnet.

- Ecoutez, je pense que…

- Pas la peine, on sait ce que c'est. On a une vie nous aussi, contrairement aux apparences, dit Vera.

- En tout cas, ça n'a duré que 2 semaines. Après Jack s'est… Enfin il a brutalement changé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Will.

- Je savais qu'il avait des fréquentations pas très sûres, mais un soir, il est revenu chez Ally en sang et l'air assez bizarre. C'est là que Stephen m'a avoué que son frère avait déjà eu ce genre d'attitude. Avant de partir, je l'ai entendu dire à Katie qu'il devait avoir replongé.


	18. Chapter 18

Et une autre petite ! La dernière pour 2010. Un bon réveillon à tous !

* * *

Will et Nick prirent congé d'Ally. Ils pensèrent qu'il leur faudrait retourner voir Jack. Il devenait suspect, ou complice. De retour au central, ils virent que Lilly et Kat étaient toutes les 2 plongées dans le journal de Katie. Entre temps, ils avaient appelé Scotty pour lui dire qu'il fallait songer interroger de nouveau Jack Reynolds. Stillman, qui avait envie de retourner sur le terrain se proposa de l'accompagner. C'est ainsi que Scott et John étaient tous les 2 en train de patienter dans la salle des visites. Stillman regardait son collègue. Il était pensif, et ne semblait pas tellement présent. Il se demanda si son comportement n'était pas à l'origine de celui de Lilly. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps les 2 inspecteurs se comportaient assez bizarrement. Il pensa qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, sauf pour tout ce qui concernait l'enquête. Scotty qui avait surprit le regard de son chef, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. John ne sut que répondre, il dit juste qu'il le trouvait assez pensif, et lui dit que si jamais il ressentait le besoin de parler, il était disponible. Scotty étonné lui demanda ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'allait pas bien. John lui répondit qu'il n'était pas aveugle et encore moins stupide. Il lui conseilla de régler le malentendu avec Lilly très rapidement, avant que l'ambiance générale n'en fasse les frais. Scotty lui demanda ce qu'il savait exactement, ce à quoi Stillman répondit qu'il ne savait pas grand chose, mais qu'il voyait qu'il y avait un problème entre 2 des ses agents, et qu'avant que ça ne se ressente sur le terrain, il fallait trouver une solution. Il ne lui précisa pas la nature du problème, il n'en savait rien il dit juste qu'il espérait que la situation ne s'empirerait pas. Jack fit son entrée avec un garde. John se leva et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui. Scotty se tenait debout.

- Monsieur Reynolds, je vais faire très simple, commença Stillman. Il semblerait que la dernière fois, vous nous avez caché certaines choses.

- Des choses comme ? Demanda Jack.

- Comme le fait que vous ayez eu une aventure avec la meilleure amie de la petite copine de votre frère ! Répondit Scotty.

- Ah ça ! S'exclama Jack. Je trouve que c'est pas important, compte tenu…

- Vous trouvez ? Coupa Stillman. Ce genre de cachotteries peut vous coûter cher !

- Ah oui ? Je suis déjà en taule, donc…

- La peine de mort, souffla Scotty. Ally nous a confié que cette petite bêtise n'avait pas de rapport avec Stephen, mais nous, nous pensons que si justement.

- Ecoutez, elle a du vous dire qu'on était assez saouls quand ça s'est passé.

- Oui, en effet, dit John, mais elle nous a aussi dit qu'elle vous avait surprit vous et votre frère en train de vous disputer.

- Je vous ai dit que Stephen s'obstinait à me sauver comme il disait !

- Vous êtes vraiment ignoble, dit Scotty en s'approchant de Jack. Votre frère était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, ses études, sa copine pour vous, et vous le remerciez comment ?

- Ecoutez, je vous ai déjà dit que cette vie, même si vous avez l'air de penser le contraire, je l'avais choisie ! J'étais respecté ! Je faisais ma loi ! Bon c'est vrai, j'en paie les conséquences maintenant ! Mais…

- Vous n'aviez pas que des soucis avec la drogue, vous en revendiez ? Questionna Scotty.

- Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai déconné une ou deux fois, mais…

- Et ça a coûté la vie de votre frère ! Dit Stillman. Vous deviez bien avoir un fournisseur ? Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Vous le savez déjà !

- Erreur, nous sommes de la criminelle, donc nous n'avons pas les mêmes renseignements que la brigade des stups, mentit Scotty.

- Vous me prenez pour un bleu ? Je sais très bien que…

- Ecoutez, je veux bien vous croire, au sujet de votre frère, mais je vous demande de coopérer. Nous pouvons peut-être nous arranger, dit John.

- Quel genre d'arrangement ? Demanda Jack visiblement intéressé.

- Une réduction de peine, si vous nous aidez à trouver le coupable du meurtre de votre frère, proposa Stillman.

- Je peux essayer de vous dire comment il s'appelait, mais je ne sais pas si…

- Dîtes toujours, lui conseilla Scotty.

- Eddy Jones !

John et Scotty se regardèrent, Eddy Jones était un des noms marqués sur la liste des témoins. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace. Ils remercièrent Jack pour le renseignement, et John lui dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Une fois sortis, Scotty lui demanda s'il comptait vraiment diminuer sa peine. John lui répondit que ça l'étonnerait que le procureur le leur accorde. Ils retournèrent au central. Scotty avait appelé Will pour qu'il voit avec les stups s'ils savaient ce qu'était devenu Eddy Jones. Une fois arrivés, Stillman demanda à Jeffries s'il avait leur renseignement ? Ce dernier lui répondit que Kat et Lilly étaient en ce moment avec l'ancien équipier de Kat. Apparemment ils auraient retrouvé un certain Chris Jones qui ne serait que le frère d'Eddy. Ils l'avaient convoqué pour le lendemain. Kat et Lilly remontèrent et firent leur rapport. Stillman demanda à Lilly de le suivre dans son bureau. Elle regarda Kat étonnée. Celle-ci hocha la tête en disant qu'elle ne savait pas plus qu'elle, ce qu'il lui voulait. Une fois dans son bureau, il lui demanda de s'asseoir.

- Y a t'il une raison pour que Valens et vous soyez en froid ?

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly étonnée. Qu'es-ce que… Que vous a t'il dit ?

- Rien, mais je peux voir quand ça ne va pas, et là je crois que ça ne va pas ?

- Ecoutez chef, il n'y a rien du tout. On a juste eu un petit différend au sujet de…

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez en parler, mais c'est plutôt à lui !

- Chef, c'est résolu, mentit Lilly. On a parlé, et maintenant c'est fini. On a juste un peu de mal… Enfin vous me connaissez, je…

- Oui, Lilly je vous connais ! Mais je vois que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de plus têtu que vous dans ce cas ! Fit Stillman en souriant.

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas…

- Il vous tient tête ! Enfin si vous me dîtes que c'est résolu, et bien je vous crois. Allez-y, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je vous revois demain.

Lilly sortit du bureau de Stillman. Elle chercha du regard Scotty, elle avait des précisions à lui demander sur ce qui venait de se passer avec le chef. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit aller se plaindre à lui. Elle le trouva en pleine discussion avec Vera au sujet de l'enquête. Elle lui fit comprendre de la retrouver aux archives. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je crois que le chef t'a parlé, lui demanda t'il.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que t'as été lui dire ? répondit-elle en le fixant fermement.

- Mais, rien ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis allé me plaindre à la première personne que je croisais ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est entre toi et moi.

- Mais, il doit être au courant de quelque chose ! Fit Lilly. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait, mais il s'est aperçu de quelque chose. Dit-elle inquiète.

- T'as eu cette impression aussi donc ? lui demanda t'il.

- Oui, et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt en colère contre toi, mais… si…

- T'es en colère ? Attends n'inverse pas les rôles s'il te plaît !

- (…)

- C'est tout ? Tenta t'il. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Ils se regardaient. Lilly se sentit fondre. Elle du détourner ses yeux de son collègue. Il le remarqua et sourit. La partie était presque gagnée, elle luttait. Il se demanda néanmoins pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il allait la pousser le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il aurait sa réponse. Il lui dit qu si elle avait terminé, il remontait. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Elle ne dit rien, et le laissa partir avec regret. Elle le regardait s'éloigner et se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Elle resta seule quelques instants à analyser sa vie. Son portable sonna. C'était Kat. Elle décrocha. Elle la prévint que son ancien équipier était à cet instant même avec Chris Jones. En raccrochant Lilly prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Elle se demanda si à part son chef, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui soupçonnait quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que leur attitude était à peu près semblable à celle qu'ils avaient adopté quand elle avait apprit la relation entre sa sœur et Scotty. Elle remonta et se dirigea vers Kat et Greg (nom inventé). Ce dernier l'informa que Chris Jones se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ils s'y rendirent.

* * *

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé à une heure aussi tardive Monsieur Jones, fit Greg, mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de votre frère.

- Eddy ? Questionna Chris, qu'a t'il fait encore ?

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait vous parler dit Kat. Il semblerait que votre frère était le fournisseur d'un certain Jack Reynolds ?

- Mon frère, est comment dire… Il est… Il est instable.

- Instable comment ? Demanda Kat ?

- Il a fait une overdose il y a de cela 5 ans, et depuis il a perdu, enfin son cerveau est celui d'un enfant de 5 ans !

Lilly qui regardait l'interrogatoire ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Leur seule piste se retrouvait réduite à néant. Comment savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Eddy et Jack ? Il fallait dans ce cas, procéder à un interrogatoire plus violent avec Jack, mais il semblerait que se soit chose impossible, vu le récit que Scotty avait fait. Elle sortit de la pièce et demanda à Kat et à Greg de venir la voir dans le bureau de Stillman. Elle voulait essayer quelque chose.

- Lilly, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une très bonne idée, dit Greg.

- Oui, je sais qu'il y a des risques, mais il est dans un établissement spécialisé, on peut demander aux médecins leur avis, dit-elle en cherchant l'approbation de son chef.

- Autrement dit, tu veux qu'on fasse une analyse psychologique ? Demanda Kat.

- On peut essayer ! S'il se sent en confiance, il peut sûrement parler de quelque chose, affirma Stillman.

- Mais ça peut échouer aussi, dit Greg. Il peut ne pas réussir à se concentrer.


	19. Chapter 19

Tout d'abord : Une bonne et heureuse année 2011 à vous ^^

Ensuite, voici une nouvelle suite, qui je pense, vous plaira ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Stillman dit qu'il se chargerait d'appeler le centre le lendemain à la première heure. Lilly refusa l'offre de Kat. Elle lui dit qu'elle devait faire 2 ou 3 courses, et qu'elle avait sa voiture. Elle roula quelques instants et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de sa maison, mais elle fit demi-tour, prit son portable et composa le numéro de Mary. Après avoir parlé pendant cinq minutes, elle lui dit qu'elle la retrouvait chez elle à Ridgemont.

- Alors que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Mary en ouvrant la porte à Lilly.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de travail, ni…

- Je vois, fit Mary. As-tu vu Rick ?

- Oui hier soir. On a parlé, et…

- Il ne t'en veut pas ?

- Non, et c'est ça qui me dérange…

- Lil, ne cherche pas les ennuis, là où il n'y en a pas ! Et c'est un double conseil. Rick t'as dit qu'il comprenait, ne va pas…

- Il… Faut que je te dise qu'une des raisons qui m'empêche de continuer, c'est…

- Ce n'est à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises, mais plutôt à Scotty.

- Je ne crois pas non, écoutes…

- Parles-lui et après tu verras. Mais je persiste à croire qu'en t'obstinant tu fais une bien belle erreur.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, une enquête assez difficile, si on allait manger quelque part.

- Lilly, si c'est une ruse pour que je te parle de moi, je te dis tout de suite que je vais bien.

- Tu viens de me piquer ma réplique préférée. C'est ce que je dis, mais…

- Donc ça te va bien de donner des conseils, si toi-même tu ne suis pas ceux qu'on te donne !

- Mary !

- Attends, je veux bien t'écouter, si toi tu le fais aussi.

- Tu me fais du chantage, si je ne m'abuse ? Demanda Lilly en souriant. Ok, je veux bien faire ça, mais toi tu t'engages à…

- Ca marche, mais tu sais que je te demanderai un résumé.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant, où elles fêtèrent leurs résolutions. Lilly se sentait bien avec Mary. Elle avait trouvé une alliée. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Joseph, mais Mary était différente. Elle ne cherchait pas à la changer. Elles étaient devenues très proches. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir la même chose avec Kat. Elles étaient amies, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'avec Mary, elle se confiait. C'est d'ailleurs à elle qu'elle avait parlé de Scotty et de Rick. Autant dire qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre amical. Elle avait été obligée de demander à Stillman si ça ne dérangeait pas qu'elle soit aussi proche d'elle. Il lui avait répondu que les gens qui penseraient le contraire pouvait aller se faire voir. Il lui avait dit clairement qu'il était heureux qu'elle sorte de sa coquille.

* * *

De leur côté Scotty et Nick passaient une énième soirée à regarder un match. Mais cette fois-ci ils se trouvaient dans un bar sportif. C'était Vera qui en avait eu l'idée. Au début ils culpabilisaient tous les 2 de laisser Will de côté, mais celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop la foule. Ils surent plus tard, qu'en fait il se sentait un peu trop vieux pour ça. Il préférait donc les laisser tous les 2. Nick essaya de faire parler Scotty sur son état. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il lui disait qu'il ne trouvait pas normal qu'il ne le rembarre plus quand il sortait une blague foireuse. Il lui demanda donc la raison pour laquelle il faisait une tête d'enterrement. Scotty ne lui répondit pas, il lui dit qu'il dormait mal, et que c'était le manque de sommeil qui lui donnait mauvaise mine. Nick hocha la tête, mais la réponse ne lui convenait pas. Il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, et ce n'était pas l'anniversaire d'Elisa. C'était autre chose. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état c'est lorsque lui et Lilly s'étaient disputés au sujet de Christina. C'est là qu'il devina. C'était à cause de Lilly. Ils devaient s'être encore disputés, mais là il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi. Il était trop protecteur selon lui. Peut-être le lui avait-elle fait remarquer. Il se mit à la place de Rick, c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas voir d'un très bon œil leur complicité.

- Bon écoutes, franchement t'es pas drôle du tout ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a ? Je peux peut-être t'aider !

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses régler, je te le jure. J'ai juste…

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas me dire que ça ne concerne pas Lilly !

- Quoi ?

- T'as remarqué le jeu auquel tu joues depuis qu'elle est avec Rick ! Laisses-la vivre sa vie ! Si Rick n'est pas le bon, et bien c'est pas le bon, mais si tu ne la laisses pas commettre des erreurs, elle ne sera jamais heureuse. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi, fit Scotty intéressé par la supposition de son collègue. Si tu t'imagines encore que…

- Moi ? Demande Nick innocemment, mais je n'imagine rien, j'observe !

- Il n'y a rien entre Lilly et moi ! Combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te le dise !

- Ecoutes-moi Scott, le simple fait que tu te justifies, prouve le contraire.

- On est amis, c'est tout !

- Alors dans ce cas, arrêtes de montrer les griffes dès qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un. Lui conseilla Nick.

Vera resta quelques instants à observer Scotty. Il ne croyait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il en était quasiment certain. Il avait remarqué leur attitude. Ils cherchaient à s'éviter et étaient gênés dès qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Il réprima un sourire. Il avait dit à Will qu'il était sûr qu'un jour il y en aurait un qui craquerait pour l'autre. Il se demandait juste si c'était réciproque. Lilly réagissait-elle aussi bizarrement ? Vu qu'elle était secrète il ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Et s'il interrogeait Kat, elle le rembarrerait aussi sec en le traitant de curieux.

* * *

Lilly déposa Mary chez elle. Il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Il le fallait pourtant, sinon le lendemain elle serait très fatiguée. Arrivée à mi-parcours, à un carrefour, elle hésita entre les directions à prendre. A gauche, elle se dirigerait vers l'immeuble de Scotty et tout droit, elle rentrerait chez elle. Elle laissa passer 2 feux verts, il n'y avait personne. Quand il passa pour la troisième fois au vert, elle passa une vitesse et prit la route qui était en face d'elle. En passant le carrefour elle frappa des mains sur le volant. Mais vu l'heure, elle se dit qu'elle attendrait le lendemain. Elle analysait les paroles de Mary. Elle avait raison, Rick avait raison. Ils avaient raison tous les 2. Il fallait qu'elle oublie. Ray était parti, cela avait été très dur de tourner cette page, mais elle y arrivait petit à petit. Il serait toujours présent dans son cœur, mais il fallait qu'elle continue de vivre. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait lui donner l'impression qu'elle gâcherait tout. Elle ne trouva aucune raison. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et qui était prêt à la soutenir, à l'aimer. Elle-même, elle se sentait bien avec Scotty. Et la dispute qu'ils avaient eu était une preuve qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle laisse tomber. Tout en réfléchissant, elle était arrivée dans son quartier. Elle gara sa voiture, en sortit, elle allait rentrer chez elle quand elle entendit le bruit d'une portière s'ouvrir. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers le bruit. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle ne bougeait pas, et avait refermé sa porte. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Et si elle avait tournée à gauche à ce carrefour, elle ne serait pas devant chez elle à attendre que Scotty vienne la rejoindre. Il arriva près d'elle, et s'arrêta. Ils se regardaient. Lilly sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était là, il lui donnait une autre chance de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle su pertinemment que c'était la dernière.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? Demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

- Tes petits-déjeuners me manquent, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Rien d'autre, fit-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

- Si… Tu me manques ! J'avais peur ! J'ai toujours peur, mais je veux la surmonter cette peur. Et je veux que tu m'aides à le faire.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte donc volontiers de t'aider.

Elle l'interrompit. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Il lui demanda si elle comptait rester sur le seuil. Elle rit, ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les 2 chez Lilly.


	20. Chapter 20

Voici une autre suite . J'espère que cette histoire vous plait !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly était arrivée la première à l'institut Saint James. Eddy Jones y séjournait depuis son overdose. L'établissement était réputé pour ses succès lors des cures de désintoxication. Une antenne était spécialisée dans les cas de régression. Lilly s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda si sa mère avait séjourné dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête, on l'aurait prévenu si ça avait été le cas. Dix minutes plus tard, Stillman et Kat arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de la voir déjà là. Ils entrèrent donc tous les 3 et se présentèrent à l'accueil. On les guida dans une petite salle d'attente, ils étaient en avance. Le Dr Johnson les accueillit 15 minutes plus tard.

L'entretien fut très éprouvant. Eddy, au début ne se montrait pas très coopératif. Dana Johnson craignait que ce ne soit chose impossible que de lui faire dire quelque chose. Lilly et Kat avaient été autorisées à rester. John Stillman et Greg attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Elles se regardaient de temps à autre, elles devaient rester silencieuses. Dana menait l'interrogatoire. Ainsi, elles apprirent que Jack et Eddy étaient amis. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'Eddy ne flirte dangereusement avec la drogue, entraînant dans sa chute Jack. Eddy était devenu le fournisseur de Jack, qui pour financer ses doses, l'était devenu aussi. Un cercle vicieux. Dana stoppa l'interrogatoire, Eddy n'en dirait pas plus. Lilly et Kat se regardèrent. Kat tenta de la rassurer.

- Lil, on nous a prévenu. La tentative pouvait réussir, comme elle pouvait échouer. Et bien on n'a pas obtenu grand chose.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir employer les grands moyens avec Jack ! Dit Lilly. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se fout de nous depuis le début.

- Je ne crois pas, fit remarquer John. Je crois surtout qu'il a peur de quelque chose !

- Des représailles ? Demanda Kat.

- J'ai vu avec quelle rapidité, il a accepté ma proposition, dit Stillman.

- Quelle proposition ? Questionna Lilly.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir avec le Procureur pour sa peine.

- Vous croyez vraiment, qu'il va accepter ? Dit Kat.

- Je pense pareil que toi, dit Lilly. Imaginez ce que ferait Jack dehors ? Il ne peut…

- Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à Scotty, je doute qu'il accepte. Vu son dossier, et surtout, vu le fait qu'on a rouvert l'enquête sur la mort de son frère, je ne pense pas que le marché soit accepté aussi facilement.

- Alors, pourquoi, le lui avoir fait miroiter ? Demanda Lilly.

- Pour qu'il accepte de parler, dit Kat.

Ils arrivèrent au central. Lilly et Kat racontèrent leur entretien avec Eddy. Nick compatissait à leur déception. Cette enquête commençait à tourner un peu en rond. Scotty demanda où était Stillman ? Lilly lui répondit qu'il essayait quand même d'appeler le bureau du Procureur pour le marché proposé à Jack Reynolds. Wil demanda s'il fallait retourner le voir. Kat lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude d'avoir un espoir. Lilly ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner interroger Helen. Cela ne ferait que raviver sa peine. Elle décida de reprendre la lecture du journal. Elle était arrivée au passage où Aurélia commençait à poser des questions sur son père. Katie ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse avec une fausse image de son père. Donc elle lui avait dit la vérité. Scotty lisait par dessus son épaule. Lilly était assise sur le bureau et il l'y avait rejointe. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde les regardait. C'est là que Nick comprit. Il comprenait l'attitude de son ami, et il voyait qu'apparemment c'était réciproque. Lilly ne semblait pas dérangée par le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Même, elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle était concentrée sur sa lecture, mais Nick savait que si ça avait été lui, qui était en train de lire par dessus son épaule, elle l'aurait rembarré aussi sec. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'on contrôlait ce qu'elle faisait. Il esquissa un début de sourire. Ils en avaient passé du temps et de l'énergie à se tourner autour sans jamais rien tenter, donc pas étonnant que cela soit arrivé. Le calme qui régnait fut brisé par le bruit d'une dispute. 2 hommes criaient. Kat reconnu Chris Jones. Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Qu'y a t'il M. Jones ? Demanda t'elle.

- Il a fallut, que vous alliez harceler mon frère ?

- Ecoutez, on a tenté de le faire se souvenir, mais nous avons échoué.

- Vous avez peut-être échoué pour votre enquête, mais vous avez réussi à le dérouter ! Il…

- Monsieur Jones, fit Stillman qui était sortit de son bureau, je comprends votre colère, et je la partage, mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous étions obligés de le faire. Votre frère était considéré comme témoin…

- N'ayez pas peur de dire suspect… Je vois votre petit jeu ! Vous ne trouvez pas le coupable, donc vous prenez le 1er qui…

- Maintenant calmez-vous, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire intervenir la sécurité.

- On se reverra, croyez-moi, je ne compte pas en rester là !

Il s'éloigna. John et Kat se regardèrent. Ils eurent la même idée. Chris Jones devait cacher quelque chose pour être dans cet état. Stillman dit pourtant qu'il comprenait. C'est vrai que ça doit être éprouvant d'avoir une charge comme Eddy. Il décida d'appeler l'institut devant tout le monde pour prendre des nouvelles de Eddy. Dana Johnson lui fit un rapport de la situation. Eddy Jones était assez agité et tenait des propos incohérents. Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent, Chris et Eddy Jones devaient être liés à cette affaire. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment. Peut-être que Chris couvrait son frère, ou peut-être se servait-il de son frère pour porter le chapeau à sa place. Quand John raccrocha, Lilly lui fit part de sa théorie. Stillman acquiesça, l'analyse de Lilly n'était pas mauvaise. Le coupable était peut-être l'un des 2, le tout était de savoir qui ?

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa doucement. L'équipe essayait de découvrir des indices supplémentaires dans le journal de Katie. Mais il n'y avait aucune mention d'Eddy ou de Chris. Lilly laissa son esprit voyager. Elle se trouvait dans la petite cuisine et s'était servit une tasse de café, mais elle ne la buvait pas. Elle cherchait ce qui aurait bien pu pousser Chris à tuer Stephen ? Elle ne remarqua pas Scotty qui la regardait. Elle était bien trop occupée par ses pensées.

- Tu me parais bien pensive ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Je… J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi…

- Le chef essaie de voir si on ne peut pas réinterroger Chris.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va coopérer ? Moi je ne pense pas, Il doit se douter qu'on est proche de la vérité, il…

- Pour ce soir, on fait comment, la coupa t'il.

- Ce soir ? Fit-elle étonnée. Pourquoi… On est jeudi ?

- Oui, depuis déjà un bon bout de temps ! Et en plus…

- On voit les autres, oui je sais. Comme d'habitude, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Déjà, une chose ! Arrêtes de sourire comme ça…

- Sinon… En tout cas, j'ai trouvé comment t'embêter, fit-elle en riant.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Il doit être bon le café pour que vous soyez posté devant la cafetière, dit Kat.

- C'est que… Je me demandais… Commença Lilly.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle, justement on a trouvé quelque chose !

Kat s'en alla, Lilly s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Scotty profita de ce court moment pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Etonnée, elle ressentit un doux frisson la parcourir. Elle reprit ses esprits, et le regarda en souriant. Il passa devant elle et partit rejoindre les autres avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda t'il.

- On pense avoir trouvé un lien entre Katie et Chris, dit Will.

- Ah oui ? Fit Lilly qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, continua t'il, il semblerait que Katie soit allée rechercher Jack un jour chez Eddy. Stephen ne pouvait pas.

- C'était à une soirée, dit Nick. Je pense que c'est la fameuse soirée où Jack et Ally se sont… Enfin on fait une bêtise.

- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Scotty.

- J'allais y venir, fit Nick en tendant le journal aux 2 inspecteurs.

Lilly lu à voix haute le passage qui faisait mention de cette soirée.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lors de cette soirée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ally évite d'en parler. D'ailleurs, je pense aussi qu'il faut essayer d'oublier. Je suis allée chercher Jack, après un appel de sa part. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Chris, le frère d'Eddy, m'a dit qu'il était repartit avec une fille, et que ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre eux. Alors, quand Ally me l'a avoué, 2 semaines plus tard, je ne l'ai pas cru. Lors de cette soirée, j'ai bien vu que Chris me trouvait à son goût. Il n'est pas mal non plus, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai… enfin. J'ai joué le jeu. Je me suis laissée séduire par Chris. Rien de très grave, quand j'ai vu qu'on allait franchir un cap, j'ai arrêté tout. J'aime Stephen, alors pourquoi gâcher ça ? Je crois que Chris l'a très mal pris. En tout cas, on ne s'est plus adressé la période depuis. »_

- Intéressant, dit Scotty. Je crois vraiment que Chris nous cache quelque chose.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce soir que nous allons le découvrir, dit Stillman. Je dois d'abord passer chez ma fille pour chercher quelque chose, je vous rejoins.

* * *

Kat et Lilly partirent toutes les 2, les 3 garçons restèrent encore quelques instants. Voyant que Vera et Scotty ne se décidaient pas, Will partit à son tour. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait les retenir. Nick tenta encore une fois de faire parler son ami. Scotty s'en aperçut, il chercha une parade, ils avaient décidé de garder leur histoire secrète pour un temps. Ils voulaient en profiter, apprendre à vivre cette nouvelle vie. En même temps, il aurait voulu le dire à au moins une personne. Après tout Mary et Rick étaient au courant. C'est Lilly qui lui avait dit que c'était différent, ils ne travaillaient pas avec eux. Donc, il avait choisi de l'écouter, en même temps, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. Il s'aperçut donc que Nick avait sans doute deviné. Il regarda sa montre et prévint Vera qu'il fallait peut-être songer à rejoindre les autres. Nick lui dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il lui cachait.

Une fois arrivés au bar, ils s'assirent à la table. Kat et Lilly étaient en pleine conversation. Elles parlaient de Mary apparemment. Lilly disait qu'elle était inquiète car elle semblait vouloir garder tout pour elle. Kat lui dit de faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire, car elle était pareille. Elle lui dit même qu'elle trouvait que Mary et elle se ressemblaient pour ça. C'est là que Lilly vit qu'elle avait un peu abandonné Kat pour Mary. Elle s'en voulait, car elle appréciait vraiment sa collègue, elles s'étaient liées d'amitié au fil du temps. Elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle ressentait. Contre toute attente, elle la rassura. Elle n'était pas jalouse du tout de l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Mary. Elle voyait que c'était sincère. Et elle lui dit qu'elle appréciait énormément Mary, mais qu'elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle. Lilly prit son portable et composa le numéro de Mary. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu. Kat lui dit que c'était une bonne idée. Elles passeraient une soirée toutes les 3. Lilly se leva et sortit pour entendre un peu mieux la conversation. Après avoir raccroché et convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient chez Lilly le soir-même, elle composa le numéro de Scotty. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de l'appeler, il était là. Elle se retourna et s'excusa de le laisser. Il la regarda, et l'embrassa délicatement. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Elle lui promit néanmoins de passer la soirée du lendemain avec lui. Avec une moue boudeuse, il lui dit qu'il préférait qu'elle reste le week end entier. Elle sourit, et le lui promit. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais fit demi-tour et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Lilly, Kat et Mary s'étaient retrouvées aux environ de 21h, et elles avaient décidé de manger simplement. Elles avaient donc préparé une quiche et de la salade qu'elles mangèrent sur la table basse. Mary ne fit aucune allusion à Scotty, sachant que Kat n'était pas au courant, mais le sourire que Lilly lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle était arrivée lui confirma qu'elle avait choisi de vivre le moment présent. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle rayonnait et cela se voyait. Kat demanda à Lilly comment ça allait avec Rick. Ils étaient voisins et donc devaient se croiser de temps à autre. Lilly lui dit qu'il était parti quelques jours à Chicago pour voir son fils. Il devait normalement rentrer ce week end pour les vacances avec Teddy. Kat ne dit rien mais surprit le regard que Mary et Lilly s'étaient échangées. Elle devina qu'elles lui cachaient une chose. Elle fut un peu déçue quand même de ne pas être dans la confidence, mais ne le montra pas. Lilly se confierait quand elle se sentirait prête. Elle commençait à la connaître.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà une suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, Will et Nick étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Chris Jones. Stillman l'avait rappelé la veille pour lui demander de passer. Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait un point qu'il souhaitait voir avec lui.

- Vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous craquiez sur Katie ? Fit Will.

- Quoi ? Mais quel est le rapport avec…

- Stephen Reynolds. Elle sortait avec lui. Répondit Nick.

- Et Stephen est le frère de Jack, qui est… Continua Will.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Chris avec un énervement qu'il ne cachait pas.

- Tout dit Nick en s'approchant de Chris. Tout ce qui pourra nous aider à résoudre cette enquête une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bon d'accord, on a flirté un peu elle et moi, mais elle a arrêté avant…

- Avant quoi ? Demanda Will. Que ça ne dégénère, c'est ce que vous alliez dire ?

- Oui. Et c'est vrai qu'elle a eu raison. Vous savez, au cours de cette soirée il y a eu…

- On sait pour Jack et Ally, dit Nick. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

- Ecoutez, je vous ai tout raconté. Katie et moi on a juste…

- Elle était plutôt jolie, dit Nick en tendant une photo à Will. Le genre de fille qu'on rêve d'afficher à son tableau de chasse.

- C'est vrai, mais elle était avec Stephen.

- Et alors ? Fit Will. Quand on trouve quelqu'un à son goût, ce n'est pas ce petit contre temps qui nous arrête !

- Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le collège.

- Justement, fit Nick. Elle voulait peut-être voir ce que ça faisait avec un autre ! Elle n'avait connu que Stephen. Mais elle s'est aperçue qu'elle n'aimait que lui, et vous a laissé.

- Autrement dit elle vous a chauffé à blanc, et quand elle s'est aperçue de son erreur, elle vous a laissé seul dans votre coin. Dit Will en regardant Nick avec air compatissant.

- Elle vous a allumé, poursuivit Nick. C'est vrai que c'est un truc qu'on ne supporte pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire ? S'énerva Chris. Je n'ai pas touché à Katie. Je ne suis pas ce genre…

- On le sait ça, fit Nick. Mais vous avez peut-être décidé de vous venger.

- Vous insinuez donc que j'ai tué Stephen ? Pour me venger ?

- C'est une hypothèse plutôt probante, répondit Will. Et pour vous couvrir, vous vous êtes servis de votre frère et de Jack.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Cria Chris. Je tiens à mon frère. Jamais je ne me serais servi de lui.

- Alors, dîtes-nous la vérité ! Dit Nick. On pense que vous en savez plus que ce que vous voulez nous faire croire.

* * *

Dans l'aquarium, Kat et Scotty regardaient l'interrogatoire. Il commençait à craquer. Lilly et Stillman étaient partit interroger Jack. Stillman lui dit qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir le procureur, mais que le bureau essayait de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Lilly lui dit qu'ils avaient un suspect, et qu'en ce moment il était interrogé au commissariat. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle savait qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux du crime, et que s'il tenait vraiment au marché qu'il avait sollicité, il valait mieux qu'il parle. Jack essaya en vain d'éviter l'interrogatoire, mais il vit que ce n'était pas la peine. L'inspecteur Rush ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dit quelque chose.

- C'est vrai que je me trouvais là, mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tué. Jamais je n'aurais pu tuer mon frère, même si…

- Alors, qui protégez-vous ? Demanda John en s'approchant de Jack.

- Vous le savez déjà, je pense.

- Jack, commença Lilly en s'asseyant à côté de lui, si vous ne dîtes pas ce que vous savez, vous serez jugé en tant que complice de meurtre, est-ce que vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?

- Le couloir de la mort ? Vous savez, je suis déjà mort. Je suis mort le même jour que Stephen.

- Vous savez, j'ai une sœur, dit Lilly. Elle m'exaspère au plus haut point, elle commet les pires bêtises, mais, si un jour, elle franchit le pas de ma porte en implorant mon pardon, je…

- N'essayez pas de vous comparer à Stephen et moi.

- Je ne me compare pas ! J'essaie juste de comprendre. Vous comprendre. J'essaie de me mettre à la place de Stephen. Il était prêt à tout pour vous. Moi pas ! Je n'arrive pas à pardonner à ma sœur. Elle m'a blessée, et quand je pensais pouvoir lui pardonner, elle a de nouveau brisé la confiance que j'avais en elle. Stephen, lui ne vous a pas lâché. Moi si, et maintenant elle est quelque part aux Etats Unis en train de fuir.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un idéal pour Stephen. Il… Ce soir-là, il venait encore pour me sauver. Une fois de plus. Il est juste arrivé au moment où il ne fallait pas.

- Continuez, Jack, on vous écoute, fit Stillman.

- Eddy et moi, on avait un différend à régler. Je n'avais pas payé ce que je lui devais, mais il… enfin il y a eu un problème.

- Continuez, fit Lilly.

- Stephen m'avait suivi, il est sorti de la voiture, quand il a vu qu'Eddy commençait à s'énerver. Il a sortit une enveloppe avec pile le montant que je devais. Je lui ai demandé de rester en dehors de ça, mais Eddy a prit l'enveloppe, et commençait à partir. Stephen l'a rattrapé et lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il lui dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait. Il m'avait trouvé une place dans un centre de réadaptation. Et c'est là que…

- Chris Jones est apparu ? Demanda Stillman.

- Oui, il avait suivi Stephen, il devait lui parler de quelque chose apparemment, mais je ne sais pas de quoi, je le jure. Eddy et moi on est resté à regarder impuissants.

Lilly stoppa Jack dans son récit. Elle le remercia d'avoir collaborer, et lui demanda d'écrire son récit. Cela serait utile lors du procès. John appela Kat, il lui fit un rapide résumé, et insista pour que Chris craque et avoue. Scotty et Nick rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Chris les accueillit froidement. Il leur demanda pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

- Je vais commencer à perdre patience, entama Nick. Je n'apprécie pas tellement que vous vous foutiez de nous.

- Ecoutez, si vous n'avez aucune preuve, je ne vois pas ce que…

- Erreur ! S'exclama Scotty. Jack Reynolds est passé à table. Il nous a tout dit. Sauf comment vous vous y êtes pris.

- Alors, arrêtez-moi, dit Chris. De toute façon je suis coupable.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, dit Nick, il nous faut vos aveux.

Chris capitula. Il vit que ce n'était pas la peine de résister. Il raconta donc qu'après avoir demandé à Jack et Eddy de le laisser seul avec Stephen, chose qu'ils ne firent pas, il lui demanda s'il savait comment Katie passait son temps libre. Stephen lui répondit gentiment de se mêler de ses affaires, et de s'occuper plutôt de son frère. Chris lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se regarde avant de donner des conseils. Car Jack n'était pas mieux ! Il lui dit aussi de surveiller Katie, elle finirait sûrement par sortir avec le 1er venu, vu qu'il passait son temps à s'occuper de son frère. Stephen lui demanda donc de s'expliquer. Chris répondit qu'il avait de la chance, Katie était très douce et elle embrassait bien. Stephen avait voulu se jeter sur lui, mais il se retint, il pensait à Jack, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul à cause d'une bêtise. Et c'est là que Chris sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il ne supportait pas que Stephen se moque de lui comme ça. Il lui avait dit que Katie avait voulu le tromper, et il n'avait pas répliqué. Il lui demanda combien de fois, il avait emmené Jack dans un centre ? Combien de fois, il s'était enfui ? Il dit qu'à la différence d'Eddy, Jack était un vrai drogué, dans le sens où n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer sa dose, il empruntait à droite et à gauche. Stephen répliqua qu'Eddy se servait de l'argent que lui donnaient ses contacts pour payer la sienne. Et là, Chris se jeta sur Stephen. Attaquer son frère, était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

* * *

Lilly et Stillman étaient de retour. Ils avaient été obligés de laisser Jack en prison. John avait néanmoins promis de transmettre sa demande au Procureur. Scotty sortit avec Chris de la salle d'interrogatoire. Chris était menotté. Lilly appela Helen, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait passer lui rendre le journal et lui parler de l'enquête. Helen accepta et à son ton, Lilly sut qu'elle avait deviné que l'enquête était résolue. Lilly demanda à Scoty s'il voulait bien l'accompagner chez Helen. Elle insista, et il devina qu'elle voulait prendre l'air. Il sourit et accepta. Chez Helen, Lilly et Scotty étaient installés dans le salon, et refusaient une deuxième tasse de thé. Helen était si reconnaissante qu'elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir. Lilly la remercia pour le thé et les gâteaux et fit signe à Scotty qu'il fallait songer à partir. Helen les laissa donc s'en aller. Elle retint Lilly et lui dit de ne surtout pas le laisser s'enfuir, il avait l'air de tenir à elle. Lilly rougit et s'éloigna.

Une fois dans la voiture, Scotty lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait qu'il la surprenne. Le week end se passa donc trop rapidement à leur goût. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Mais ils avaient eu tout le temps pour se découvrir. C'est ainsi que le lundi, Lilly arriva au central avec entrain. Kat lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait ce week end pour être aussi joyeuse. Elle ne lui répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'alibi Mary. Elle lui dit donc qu'elle s'était offert un week end pour elle toute seule. Elle avait été jusqu'à New York. Elle ne mentait pas, puisque effectivement ils avaient décidé de passer la journée du samedi à Central Park, vu le super soleil qu'il faisait. Kat fut à moitié convaincu par la réponse de son amie. Elle se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne dit cependant rien, mais surprit le regard de Nick. Elle décida donc de se renseigner auprès de lui.

La même petite scène se passait du côté de Nick et Scotty. Vera essayait en vain de savoir avec qui son collègue avait bien pu passer son week end. Scotty fut obligé de révéler qu'en effet il n'était pas seul, mais qu'il préférait ne pas en parler. Vera lui demanda s'il s'agissait d'une femme mariée. A son grand étonnement, Scotty partit d'un éclat de rire, qui ameuta tout le bureau, y comprit Lilly et Kat. Cette dernière demanda ce qui pouvait être aussi drôle, Nick dit qu'il avait sortit une blague, et qu'apparemment elle était drôle. Lilly lui demanda alors de la lui raconter, mais il refusa. Kat haussa les épaules en soupirant, tandis que Lilly devina que Nick avait mentit. Elle lança un regard furtif à Scotty. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret. Apparemment, tout le monde devinait. Elle se dit que plus on essayait de cacher quelque chose, plus cela se voyait. Mais, elle se sentait bien, même si elle savait que pour lui, c'était différent. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle refusait d'en parler aux autres. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'en fait, elle craignait l'échec. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle avait hésité autant.


	22. Chapter 22

Message à BB87 : Mais oui, j'ai une idée , ne te soucie guère de ça voyons, et lis ^^

* * *

Le début de semaine se passa assez tranquillement, John Stillman avait décidé de continuer le classement qu'ils avaient entamé en fin d'année. C'est ainsi que toute la petite équipe passa 2 jours à aller et venir de l'open space aux archives, avec des cartons à n'en plus finir. Le mercredi matin, John venait d'arriver avec Will. Il vit l'atmosphère plutôt détendue de son équipe et sourit. Il aimait voir qu'ils s'entendaient tous très bien. Les enquêteurs du passé, comme on aimait les appeler, prouvaient ainsi qu'ils étaient des êtres humains comme tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas toujours plongés dans les enquêtes. Il devait les prévenir qu'ils allaient devoir collaborer avec une équipe de Los Angeles. Une affaire commencée à L.A., mais qui les avaient mené à Philadelphie.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que les minis vacances vous ont plues, car nous entamons une fin de semaine plutôt chargée, dit John.

- Encore une enquête ! S'étonna Lilly. On aurait pu avoir un peu de répit quand même !

- Du répit ? Il me semble que depuis 2 jours, vous en avez du répit, répondit Stillman en souriant.

- Vous appelez le classement du répit ! S'exclama Nick. On n'a pas la même définition…

- Nous allons devoir travailler avec une équipe de Los Angeles, commença Stillman. Ils enquêtent sur la mort de James Keller et Anna Dimitrovski…

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, interrompit Nick. Les pauvres étaient flics comme nous, et se sont faits descendre lors d'une arrestation plutôt musclée. La guerre des gangs.

- Et pourquoi viennent-ils à Philadelphie ? Demanda Kat.

- Il semblerait que le cousin d'un des suspects ait recueillit un dénommé Williams Dawson, un des caïds de L.A. Ajouta Stillman.

- Ce n'est pas une enquête du passé, fit Scotty.

- Non, ils pensent qu'on peut les aider.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Lilly.

- On fait parti de la criminelle, et il faut dire que notre dévouement lors des résolutions d'enquêtes les ont peut-être poussés à venir.

- Waouh ! On est connu jusqu'à LA, souffla Scotty !

- La classe, continua Vera.

- Et ils arrivent quand ces flics de la Cité des Anges ? Demanda Kat.

- Ils viennent d'arriver, lança une voix, derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Tout le monde se retourna et c'est ainsi qu'ils virent arriver 4 personnes, 2 hommes et 2 femmes. Celui qui avait interrompu Kat se présenta. Matthew Jackson, Daniel O'Keefe, Kate Lawson et Sofia Millios. Ils racontèrent brièvement leur présence ici, et demandèrent à Stillman, s'il avait parlé avec leur chef récemment. Celui-ci répondit qu'il avait eu Brad la veille et qu'il l'avait prévenu de leur venue. Il présenta son équipe. Au regard que lança Sofia à Scotty, Lilly la coupa dans son élan. Ce que tout le monde remarqua et qui fit sourire l'intéressé. Pour une fois c'était l'inverse. Elle qui montrait qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Vera et Kat se regardèrent, ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils sourirent aussi. Ils avaient peut-être devinés ce qui se tramait entre leurs 2 collègues.

* * *

Matthew raconta alors ce qui s'était passé lors de cette descente. Ils avaient passé plus d'une année à infiltrer un gang. Il recrutait parmi des enfants, les plus jeunes avaient à peine 10 ans. Kat frémit. C'était l'âge de sa fille. James et Anna s'étaient infiltrés. James s'était fait passer pour un trafiquant d'armes, et Anna était sa petite amie, et associée, elle le suivait partout. C'est comme ça, qu'ils avaient gagné la confiance de Sammy, le chef des Bringos. Jeffries demanda d'où provenait le nom. Daniel leur répondit que c'était le nom de famille du fondateur de la bande. C'est alors que tout le monde se mit au travail. Lilly, Kat, Sofia et Kate étaient descendues à l'étage inférieur et essayaient de recueillir des éléments. Elles avaient même réussi à obtenir la permission d'étudier les dossiers dans la salle de réunion. Avec un sourire, Lilly salua ses anciens collègues. Elle n'avouerait jamais que parfois le terrain lui manquait. Mais Stillman s'en était aperçu. Kat lui lançait des regards de temps à autres. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elles mirent en commun ce qu'elles avaient trouvé. Le cousin de Dawson trempait dans pas mal de magouilles lui aussi. Il était plutôt penché sur la contrefaçon. Kat fut soulagée, aucun dealer. David Potter venait d'un milieu aisé. Père directeur d'une agence immobilière, et sa mère était l'adjointe. Sofia dit que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Ce David jouait les durs, mais en fait il doit juste chercher à se faire remarquer. Kate proposa une pause. En fait, elle avait surtout besoin d'une cigarette, ce que Sofia lui fit gentiment remarquer.

- Est-ce une impression, ou l'ambiance est-elle réellement bonne entre vous ? Demanda Kate à Lilly.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'entend tous très bien, c'est ce qui fait la force de notre équipe, sans doute, répondit Kat avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Kate soudain curieuse de l'allusion de Kat. Comment ça ?

- Comment ça quoi ? Demanda Lilly.

- Vous n'êtes que toutes les 2, dans cet univers d'hommes, lui répondit Kate.

- Oui, mais avant Lil était la seule fille… Tiens mais c'est vrai ça, t'étais leur petite protégée. Et tu l'es restée pour certains, tenta Kat.

- Je ne suis pas leur protégée, et je ne l'ai jamais été ? Se défendit Lilly. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire ?

- Rien, répondit Kat en voyant le trouble de son amie. Tu sais que si je voulais te faire parler, je ne m'y prendrais pas comme ça, la taquina t'elle.

Lilly devina, que Kat n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Sofia et Kate sourirent elles aussi. Lilly et Kat avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, même plus, il y avait une réelle amitié entre elles. Toutefois, Sofia analysa l'attitude Lilly. Elle en déduit qu'il y avait peut-être une chose qu'elle gardait secrète. Kat regarda sa montre et dit qu'il fallait peut-être songer à remonter. Ils allaient s'inquiéter.

* * *

Elles remontèrent donc toutes les 4, avec les dossiers qui les intéressaient. Et c'est donc en riant qu'elles arrivèrent dans l'open space.

- Et voilà, vous confiez une tâche à des filles, et elles reviennent en étant les meilleures amies du monde et en riant. Dit Vera.

- Peut-être, mais on a drôlement bien bosser, fit Kat.

- Et nous on s'est peut-être tourné les pouces ? Demanda Scotty en riant.

- Elle n'a pas dit ça, fit Lilly en souriant.

- Bon alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ? Demanda Daniel avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

- Tout ça, dit Sofia en désignant la pile de dossier du doigt.

- David Potter, 23 ans a recueillit son cousin William Dawson, il y a 3 mois, informa Kate. Et David n'est pas un ange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le coffrer dans ce cas ? Demanda Matthew.

- Pour quel motif ? Lui répondit Will. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça sans un motif valable.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sofia, il ne fait que recueillir son cousin.

- Donc, il va falloir qu'on planche la-dessus, dit Nick.

- Devant un bon repas… lança Scotty en souriant.

- Un repas ? Questionna Sofia en souriant. Vous ne…

- Par expérience, je sais que Nick réfléchit mieux avec le ventre plein, souligna Scotty.

- Mais arrêtes, pour qui tu me fais passer là ? S'indigna Vera.

- Pour un gourmand, lança Lilly en riant. Allez, je prends les commandes, et on y va Valens.

- A vos ordres, madame, répondit-il en souriant.

Lilly allait répliquer, mais elle se réfréna. Elle croisa le regard curieux de Kat. Elle en était maintenant sûre, Kat se doutait de quelque chose. Une fois dehors, Scotty lui demanda pourquoi elle avait montré les griffes à Sofia. Même s'il le savait pertinemment, elle lui dit que cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui dit qu'il était bien avec elle et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela change. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait le lendemain soir ? Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais le regarda étonnée. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Déçu, il ne le montra pas. Elle décida de le laisser mariner un peu, mais c'était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait, donc elle lui répondit, qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu, mais que maintenant oui. Ils revinrent avec les plats commandés chez le chinois d'à côté. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était que Daniel était sortit en même temps qu'eux. La même sale habitude que Sofia. Il se demandait comment il pourrait faire sans sa cigarette du midi. Avec un sourire, il s'assit à la table. Kate qui avait remarqué l'air malicieux de Daniel lui demanda ce qu'il y avait ? Il ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé que Lilly et Scotty étaient plutôt complices, mais pas à ce point.


	23. Chapter 23

message à BB87 : jamais satisfaite à ce que je vois lol !

Allez, une petite suite :-)

* * *

Après avoir mangé les quelques plats, ils avaient réussi à trouver le lien qui unissait David Potter et Williams Dawson, à part le lien familial. David était plus ou moins cité dans certains deal. Ca n'étonna pas du tout Stillman. David avait l'argent facile, tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Donc pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé dans la facilité. Pourtant, réussir à l'attraper serait chose difficile. Il se demanda s'il cogitait trop, ou si cela était flagrant pour tout le monde, mais il était quasiment certain que Williams Dawson et David Potter étaient coupable du double meurtre.

Lilly regardait son patron. Elle le trouvait bien pensif. Etait-il arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle ? C'était trop facile, si c'était ça. Mais cette enquête lui rappela curieusement l'affaire George Marks. Ils avaient le même problème. Ils avaient sans doute le coupable, mais ne pouvait pas l'inculper. Stillman comprit que Lilly se posait les mêmes questions. Il sourit, elle le remarqua, et fit part de ses pensées aux autres. Matthew acquiesça. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller interroger David, en présence de ses parents, pour leur poser des questions au sujet de Williams Dawson. Stillman avait décidé de le convoquer au central. Il l'interrogerait avec Matthew. Lilly lui avait demandé de ne pas l'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire, il fallait que David se sente en confiance. Stillman fut d'accord, il se demanda si Lilly ne serait pas plus efficace. Il se dit qu'il la laisserait donc interroger David avec Mattew.

* * *

Scotty avait rejoint Daniel sur le balcon. Au lieu de descendre pour fumer, John lui avait dit que le balcon était idéal. Il se tairait, si jamais on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il était à l'extérieur des bureaux. Daniel se retourna et entama la conversation.

- Je sais que c'est une sale habitude que je dois perdre. Cette saloperie a tué un collègue.

- Je sais, il m'arrive de temps en temps d'en fumer une moi aussi, répondit Scotty. Mais je ne vous ai pas jugé.

- Si vous saviez comment Kate me tanne pour que j'arrête !

- Vous aussi vous vous entendez bien dans votre équipe ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a quelques bonnes parties de rigolades. Mais on est moins proche que vous, ça c'est sûr, fit Daniel avec un sourire.

- Que voulez dire ? Demanda Scotty.

- Je pense que vous m'avez saisi, fit Daniel malicieusement. Votre chef est au courant ?

- Je… Non personne ne l'est, mais comment… Commença Scotty surprit.

- Attendez alors d'être un peu plus loin du central avant de lui sauter dessus. Je vous l'ai dit j'ai une sale habitude à perdre.

- Vous nous avez vu ?

- Oui, Ca dure depuis longtemps ? Excusez-moi si je suis indiscret.

- Mais pas du tout, fit le jeune inspecteur bien content de partager avec quelqu'un ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire. C'est très récent, mais elle souhaite qu'on en profite un peu avant. Sachant que nous avons dans notre équipe…

- Comme chez nous, l'interrompit Daniel dans un rire. Matthew, sous ses airs sérieux est un vrai boute-en-train. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle tient énormément à vous, et c'est réciproque à ce que je peux voir. Vous le lui avez dit ?

- Dire quoi ? Demanda Scotty à moitié étonné. Non, j'attends…

- Quoi ? Le bon moment ? Un conseil, provoquez-le ce moment.

Scotty et Daniel restèrent encore un peu sur le balcon. Ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Vera se cachait dans un coin. Il voulait les prévenir que David et ses parents étaient arrivés, mais au lieu de cela, il était resté à écouter. Dans un premier temps il était furieux que son ami ne lui ait pas révélé ses sentiments. Son attitude le trahissait, mais il aurait voulu qu'il le lui dise, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Il n'avait pas entendu de qui ils parlaient, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait remarqué l'attitude de ses 2 collègues. Il n'avait pas tous les éléments avant, mais maintenant qu'il les avait, il décida de faire enrager Kat.

* * *

Stillman et Lilly accompagnèrent les Potter dans une petite salle de visite. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas l'interroger dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Lilly les informa qu'il leur fallait poser quelques questions sur Williams. David baissa la tête. Il savait qu'en hébergeant son cousin, il aurait des ennuis. Il révéla que Williams n'apprécierait sans doute pas que la police enquête sur lui, sans l'en avertir. Stillman demanda à Kat d'emmener les parents de David à part, Williams avait peut-être confié des choses à son cousin. Il laissa donc Lilly seule avec David. Elle lui dit que si Williams lui avait confié certains trucs, il pouvait le lui dire, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur. Il lui dit qu'il ne trahirait jamais son cousin. Les liens de la famille c'est sacré. Elle lui répondit que parfois, pour aider ceux qu'on aime, il fallait savoir sacrifier ces liens. Elle lui raconta que même si cela n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur, elle avait dit à un flic où trouver sa sœur. Elle avait juste dit à ce flic qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui, ni avec elle. Lilly étudia le comportement de David, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été obligée d'arranger un peu la vérité au sujet de Christina. Parfois, c'est vrai que son travail l'obligeait à raconter certaines choses, qu'elle était obligée d'enjoliver. C'était pour mettre la personne en face d'elle en confiance. Elle comprit alors pourquoi son chef l'avait laissé seule avec David. Il commençait à se sentir en confiance avec Lilly. Il lui dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que Williams avait fait pour fuir Los Angeles, mais il se doutait que c'était grave. Il lui avoua que son cousin lui avait confié qu'il s'était fourré dans des ennuis, et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Lilly lui demanda quel genre d'ennuis. David lui répondit que c'était à cause d'une fille. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Elle lui dit qu'elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Anna. David releva la tête, cela ne servait à rien de cacher. Williams lui avait confié que cette Anna et lui avait eu une relation. Lilly le stoppa dans son élan. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui révèle où était Williams.


	24. Chapter 24

Et voici donc une petite suite. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dre ce que vous en penser !

* * *

De leur côté, Stillman, Matthew et Scotty interrogeaient les parents de David. Ils voulaient savoir ce que Williams leur avait vraiment dit. Thelma Potter, lui dit que son neveu était quelqu'un de secret. Elle savait qu'il avait des ennuis de temps à autres, mais se justifia en disant que tous les adolescents faisaient des bêtises. Matthew lui dit que ce genre de bêtise pouvait le mener tout droit sur la chaise. Le meurtre de 2 policiers n'était généralement pas source de clémence de la part d'un jury. Scotty vit Lilly sortir de la pièce avec David, il lui fit de signe de venir. David vint s'asseoir à côté de ses parents. L'air satisfait de Lilly fit voir à Stillman qu'elle avait obtenu satisfaction. Ils commençaient à remonter le filon. Scotty s'éloigna et demanda à sa collègue de lui faire un rapide résumé. Elle passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir à son bureau sous le regard inquisiteur de Kat et des autres. Elle leur dit que David n'était en rien concerné par le double meurtre. Il était juste le confident de son cousin, et il avait certainement peur de représailles. Il connaissait le nom du coupable, mais avait peur de le révéler. Daniel souhaita alors interroger à tout prix Williams. Il fallait que David leur dise où le trouver. Lilly lui dit que justement Stillman et Matthew étaient en train de parler avec les parents.

Scotty s'était éloigné. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Cette enquête était bizarre. Dawson aurait tué celle qu'il aimait car il croyait qu'elle en aimait un autre. Il trouvait que parfois la vie était bizarre, compliquée. Lilly l'avait suivi. Elle était restée silencieuse. Ils étaient tous les 2 dans la salle de repos. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, en silence. Il avait croisé ses mains sur ses bras. Elle était donc prisonnière. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

- Rien, j'en avais envie, c'est tout ! Répondit-elle.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Scotty, se posta devant lui, et l'embrassa. Elle se sentait bien. Il lui dit qu'il aimait quand elle se dévoilait devant lui. Elle lui dit que c'était naturel. Elle le remercia d'être là. Elle souriait. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Lilly le fixait. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux. Un doux frisson la parcourut, et elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa d'un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux. Surprit, il se laissa faire un moment, et puis l'arrêta. Il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent bosser, ou sinon leur absence se ferait remarquer. Il lui apprit que Daniel les avait surprit. Elle sourit et lui dit qu'elle se doutait que les inspecteurs de LA allaient tôt ou tard l'apprendre. Elle s'éloigna le laissant étonné par la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Il partit à son tour, laissant Will qui était caché dans l'entrebâillement de la 2ème porte (on peut imaginer un peu qu'il y ait 2 entrées dans cette pièce) avec un petit sourire. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il était venu chercher Scotty, l'ayant vu venir dans cette pièce. C'était donc ça qui avait rendu le sourire à son ami, et qui valait à Lilly d'être radieuse et épanouie.

* * *

- Jeffries te cherche, dit Nick à Scotty quand celui-ci arriva dans l'open space.

- Ah oui ? Demanda l'intéressé, il veut quoi ?

- Stillman veut que vous alliez avec Kate interroger Williams.

- David a parlé, s'exclama Lilly qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

- Oui, fit Nick avec un sourire goguenard. Dites-moi, vous étiez passés où vous 2 ? Demanda t'il.

- Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place, répliqua Lilly du tac au tac.

- Et toi, Scott ? Demanda Vera.

- Au téléphone, répondit-il.

- Mouais, répondit Nick peu convaincu de la réponse de ses 2 collègues.

- Laisse-les tranquille Vera, fit Jeffries d'un air autoritaire, un jour, ils vont réellement s'énerver, et là ne viens pas pleurer !

Tout le monde partit d'un éclat de rire. Kat ne rata pas le regard que Lilly et Scotty s'étaient lancés. Elle aussi commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Elle sourit. Elle se demandait juste quand ils annonceraient la nouvelle. Sofia et Kate regardaient la petite scène d'un air amusé. Elles ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Lilly qui avait vu leur étonnement, leur dit que depuis que Scotty était arrivé dans l'équipe, Nick s'amusait à les embêter. Elle se retourna et avec un regard moqueur pour Vera, elle dit qu'il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Kate sourit. Elle voulait lui demander ce qui l'empêchait de le dire à tout le monde. Sofia lui demanda discrètement pourquoi elle souriait. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Sofia insista alors, Kate lui dit que celui sur qui elle avait craqué n'était plus disponible. Elles s'étaient éloignées, Kate voulait appeler leur chef à Los Angeles pour lui faire un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Autrement dit, tu veux dire que… Commença Sofia.

- Dis-moi, tu veux peut-être que je te l'explique avec un schéma. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être au courant pour voir que ces 2 là sont plus que des amis. Dommage pour toi, fit Kate.

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, et tu le sais !

- Oui, je le sais, mais j'adore te faire enrager ! Ca marche toujours avec toi !

Kate expliqua à Brad Kercy, son chef, qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille chez David Potter. Elle lui dit que Lilly Rush était vraiment très douée. Elle avait trouvé le moyen pour que David Potter sente qu'elle le comprenait, et qu'elle le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. Brad lui indiqua que pour lui, David Potter était à mettre dans le même panier que les autres. Et ça, même si les flics de Philadelphie pensaient le contraire. Kate acquiesça, même si elle pensait que son chef y allait un peu fort.

* * *

- Ecoutez, M. et Mme Potter, dit Daniel, il se peut que votre neveu ait des ennuis.

- Vous voulez dire que… Non, Williams est un peu difficile, mais il ne…

- Madame Potter, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que Williams est un vrai caïd.

- Alors pour vous, un jeune qui a quelques soucis avec l'ordre est un… Commença M. Potter.

- Mais, ouvrez les yeux, fit Vera, votre neveu, sous ces airs d'ange, n'en est pas un.

- Ce que veut dire l'inspecteur Vera, commença Kat, c'est que…

- Je sais, murmura Thelma Potter. Depuis la mort de ses parents, nous avons essayé…

- Tais-toi ! Fit M. Potter. Je le dois bien à mon frère…

- Non, je crois que... On ne l'aide pas là. On le couvre, mais on ne l'aide pas.

- Allez-y Mme, on vous écoute, assura Kat.

- Je sais bien que Williams ne vit pas dans le centre d'éducation. Il s'est enfui de ce centre au bout de 3 jours, et il vit chez un copain.

- Il a réussi à régler la succession de son père tout seul, continua M. Potter. Il m'a assuré que cet argent était l'assurance vie que mon frère lui avait laissé, et je l'ai cru.

- Moi aussi, je l'aurais cru, l'assura Kat. Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas soupçonner… Mais…

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a préféré rester à Los Angeles. Nous lui avions proposé de l'héberger quelques temps, pour qu'il…

- Une question, quand même commença Daniel, Si vous aimiez autant votre neveu, M. Potter, pourquoi ne pas être allé à Los Angeles ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé tout seul ?

- Je vous interdit de… S'énerva M. Potter, Willy n'a pas voulu de notre aide, il nous a assuré que nous n'étions pas obligés de venir, qu'il avait de l'aide.

- Et vous l'avez cru ? Fit Daniel d'une façon sarcastique. Vous êtes bien avancé, car le voilà coupable du double meurtre de 2 policiers.

- Daniel ! Cria Nick. Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas en les malmenant que vous arriverez à…

- Il y a une chose que je vais vous apprendre, James a été mon premier co-équipier. Dit Daniel d'une voix à peine audible.

Thelma Potter le regarda. Elle essaya de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle compatissait, mais qu'elle continuait cependant de croire que Williams n'avait pas commis cet acte volontairement. C'est alors que Nick ouvrit le dossier de Williams, et en sortit la liste de ses arrestations. Il en lu quelques unes à voix hautes en jetant des coups d'yeux de temps à autre aux Potter. M. Potter craqua alors. Il avoua que Williams était toujours chez eux, et qu'ils allaient essayer de le convaincre de venir le lendemain. Kat lui dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit eux qui se déplacent. Aussi, elle décida de venir le lendemain avec Lilly.


	25. Chapter 25

La suite n'est pas une soirée en tête à tête, mais...

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, personne n'était motivé pour travailler. Il faut dire, qu'ils y étaient depuis le début de la matinée, donc normal qu'à 17h, une fatigue commençait à se sentir. Kate demanda à Lilly ce qu'elle avait prévu le soir. Elle lui répondit avec le sourire qu'un plateau télé était au programme. Kat s'invita chez Lilly, cette dernière décida donc d'inviter Sofia et Kate aussi. Scotty regardait d'un air amusé, Nick s'en rendit compte et essaya de lui parler. Daniel proposa une soirée, vu que les filles les abandonnaient salement. Lilly décida alors d'organiser une soirée tous ensemble. Tout le monde acquiesça. Kat et Nick se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire, cette soirée serait l'occasion de faire parler leurs 2 amis. L'équipe de Los Angeles décida de repasser par leur hôtel avant. Ils convinrent donc de se retrouver devant le restaurant où ils allaient dîner. Lilly décida donc de repasser par chez elle, Scotty et Kat se moquèrent gentiment d'elle. Elle répondit que non elle n'y allait pas que pour ses chats en riant. En arrivant chez elle, Lilly se trouva nez à nez avec Rick et un adorable petit garçon.

- Ca alors, Rick, ça fait combien de temps que t'es revenu ?

- Depuis 2 jours. Au fait, je te présente Ted.

- Salut Ted, moi c'est Lilly.

- Oui, et t'es qui ? T'es une amie de papa ?

- Oui, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Hey Teddy, arrêtes d'embêter la dame, et attends-moi à l'intérieur s'il te plaît.

- Non… Rick, je te jure que…

- D'accord papa, je t'attends, au revoir madame.

- Madame ? Il m'appelle madame, ça me vieillit d'un coup, fit la jeune femme en riant.

- Comment tu vas ? Fit-il après un blanc.

- Bien, je te remercie, et toi ?

- Bien, je dois avouer que d'avoir retrouver mon fils me fait du bien, depuis que…

- Depuis, qu'on a rompu, fit-elle avec une hésitation que Rick nota.

- Non, Lil je t'ai dit de ne pas culpabiliser. Et rien qu'à voir ton air, je vois que tu es heureuse.

- Écoute, il faut que… Et Teddy t'attends, fit-elle en souriant et en désignant du menton le petit garçon qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Lilly profita de ce court moment de répit pour se détendre. Elle fit couler l'eau dans sa baignoire. Elle décida qu'un bain la détendrait. Une demie-heure plus tard elle émergea de sa courte sieste avec une sensation de bien être. Rien ne valait une bonne séance de détente. Elle chercha dans son armoire ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Elle décida qu'un jean, un t-shirt en un gilet seraient idéal. Après avoir nourrit ses chats, elle s'assit dans son canapé et regarda son courrier. Rien de bien intéressant. Des factures, toujours des factures, quand la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à Scotty.

- Tu devais passer me chercher ? Lui demanda t'elle en esquivant le jeune homme.

- Non, mais j'avais envie de te voir et de profiter un peu.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on devait passer la soirée chacun de notre côté ?

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui dit ça, toi l'instigatrice de cette soirée ?

- Qui te dis que je veux passer la soirée avec toi ? Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de malice.

- Une intuition, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire. Ils étaient restés sur le pas de la porte, et n'aperçurent pas Rick qui les regardait. Elle réitéra sa question, histoire de savoir si oui ou non, il passait la chercher. Il lui répondit que cela ne dépendait que d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Avec un sourire il lui dit qu'il voulait bien être son chauffeur, mais qu'il espérait qu'il était plus que ça pour elle. Elle lui répondit qu'il était idiot, elle rentra le temps de prendre ses affaires et de fermer la porte. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue, elle rougit et lui dit que ce n'était pas un grand effort de toilette. Elle voulait se sentir à l'aise. Elle s'éloigna sous le regard de Scotty. Son cœur battait la chamade, il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut une folle envie d'annuler la soirée avec tout le monde pour un tendre tête à tête. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se doutait que s'ils annulaient tous les 2 au dernier moment, les autres feraient des suppositions. Scotty qui devina ses pensées, souriait, il lui dit que ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. Il lui demanda aussi pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le dire à tout le monde. Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de monter dans la voiture.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne nous cachez rien, vous 2 ! S'exclama Vera quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on te cache quelque chose, fit Lilly en descendant de voiture.

- Rien, mais j'ai l'impression que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment.

- Laisses-les tranquilles, fit Kat. Ils nous le diront en temps voulu, ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil pour ses 2 amis.

- Vous savez que c'est lorsqu'on essaie de cacher quelque chose, c'est le contraire qui se produit ! Averti Will.

- Bon d'accord, on s'avoue vaincu, avoua Scotty en ignorant le regard de Lilly. On voulait juste essayer de…

- De profiter de vous 2, coupa Kate. Comme je vous comprends. En tout cas, ça nous fait une chose à fêter ce soir apparemment, ajouta t'elle en regardant les 2 inspecteurs.

- Lilly, commença Kat en s'approchant de son amie, c'est de ça que vous parliez en langage codé Mary et toi l'autre soir ?

- Oui, murmura Lilly en baissant les yeux. Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te…

- Bon, je ne dis pas que je suis contente que tu m'ais laissé de côté, mais de voir ce sourire permanent sur ton visage…

- Et si on rentrait, proposa Daniel, car on commence à se transformer en glaçon Sofia et moi !

- Petites natures, se moqua Matthew ! Bon on arrive avant que ces 2 là ne se transforment réellement en bonhommes de neige.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'exception de Lilly et Scotty. Ils se regardaient. Lilly était comme figée sur place. L'énergie qu'ils avaient employé à cacher ce qu'ils vivaient n'avait servit à rien. Apparemment tout le monde avait deviné. Elle se demanda alors ce qui clochait chez elle. C'était elle, la dernière à avoir comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas plutôt s'enfuire et aller dîner autre part. Elle le dévisagea avec un énorme sourire, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, sans qu'il ait le temps de répliquer.

* * *

Une fois installés, et après que Lilly ait répondu aux quelques questions de Kat, ils commencèrent le repas. Scotty s'était retrouvé en face de Lilly. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, chose que remarqua Stillman. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là, il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la chose avec légèreté comme le reste de l'équipe, ou s'il devait plutôt agir en tant que chef. A voir l'attitude de ses 2 collègues, il comprit que l'atmosphère qui régnait ces deniers jours était si agréable, qu'il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Il leur ferait néanmoins le petit discours qu'il se devait de leur faire. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Vera et Matthew se relayait à essayer de sortir la meilleure blague de la soirée. Lilly et Sofia essayaient de se retenir de rire, mais ce fut si difficile qu'à un moment elles partirent toutes les 2 d'un grand éclat de rire. Après avoir régler l'addition, Will proposa de se rendre dans un bar pour suivre la fin du match. Matthew et Daniel acceptèrent avec empressement, Nick fut d'accord aussi, John préféra rentrer. Nick dévisageait Scotty. Ce dernier lança un rapide regard à Lilly qui lui dit en souriant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa bénédiction. Les filles, avaient décidé de se rendre dans le bar de l'hôtel. Avant de partir, Lilly se dirigea vers les gars, elle se planta devant eux, Scotty s'arrêta, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sous le regard attendri de tout le monde. A les voir, Kat et Nick échangèrent un regard avec un sourire.


	26. Chapter 26

Et pour cette suite, retour à la normale pour la Philly Team... Quoique ;-)

* * *

Le lendemain Kat passa chez Lilly pour se rendre chez les Potter. Elle fut étonnée de voir la jeune femme seule et déjà prête. Cette dernière sourit, et lui dit qu'il venait de partir, et qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Kat rit aussi, la gaieté de Lilly était contagieuse. Elles arrivèrent chez les Potter, Thelma les fit entrer. Elle leur dit qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas prévenir Williams de leur venue. Lilly la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait. Thelma les fit rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait Williams qui regardait la télévision. Kat et Lilly se présentèrent, il prit peur, mais Lilly le rassura en lui disant que pour le moment il était témoin. Ce qui les intéressait pour le moment était la résolution du meurtre de James et Anna.

- David nous a dit qu'Anna et vous aviez eu une relation ! Dit Kat.

- Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, Anna est… était…

- Williams, si vous commencez à jouer à ce petit jeu… Commença Kat.

- Je sais, qu'elle était flic, et je sais aussi que James l'était aussi. Anna me l'avait dit.

- Elle vous l'avait révélé ? Demanda Lilly incrédule. Comme le dit ma collègue, ne commencez pas !

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai. On s'aimait vraiment. On savait que ce n'était pas bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on…

- Williams, désolée, mais on a du mal à vous croire, fit Kat sceptique. Vu votre casier, et surtout vu le grade que vous avez dans votre petit groupe…

- Je vous conseille de vous arrêter là inspecteurs ! Répondit Williams sur la défensive. Vous avez vu, 2 flics sont morts, je pense que vous avez deviné qu'on ne rigole pas.

- Mais, vous venez de nous dire… Commença Lilly surprise.

- Oui, je vous ai dit qu'Anna et moi, on savait que nous 2 c'était impossible. Elle avait pensé à s'enfuire tous les 2, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vous en avez la preuve ! Chez les Bringos, c'est à la vie à la mort ! On ne quitte le gang qu'une fois mort.

- Sauf qu'Anna, n'était pas une des vôtres, remarqua Kat. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne l'avez pas plutôt éliminé car elle commençait à devenir gênante.

- James a vu clair dans votre jeu à tous les 2, continua Lilly, il y a eu une dispute, suivi d'une bagarre et vous avez eu le dernier mot.

- Je ne parlerais plus. Vous n'avez aucune preuve, aussi je vous conseille de revenir avec de quoi m'inculper ! Là vous n'avez même pas de quoi m'interdire de quitter l'état. Et un dernier mot : lâchez David !

* * *

Williams partit de la pièce en laissant Lilly et Kat surprises. Elles s'étaient laissées dominées pendant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire. En même temps, elles n'avaient aucune preuve, il avait raison. Elles prirent congés de Thelma Potter et revinrent au central. Une fois arrivées, elles s'assirent en silence à leur bureau ignorant les questions qui venaient de part et d'autres. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elles se sentaient impuissantes et nulles. Il les avait manipulé, il les avait dupé. Scotty s'approcha de Lilly et essaya de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Kat, qui avait vu sa tentative lui dit de les laisser tranquilles. Nick vint au secours de son ami, en lui disant qu'il fallait bien qu'elles fassent leur rapport un jour ou l'autre, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux. Lilly raconta alors leur entrevue avec Williams. Matthew regardait dans le vide. Anna s'était laissé corrompre. Pour lui cela était impossible. Pas Anna. Il dit qu'elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était loyale et digne de confiance, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait partie de cette infiltration. Will essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que quelque fois, la tentation était plus forte que tout. Et qu'à un moment elle y a cédé.

Stillman réfléchissait. Il y avait sans doute autre chose. Le comportement de Williams était pour le moins suspect. Il dirigea son regard vers Lilly et il remarqua qu'elle aussi était bien pensive. Il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Il prit alors la parole.

- Et si… Je dis bien si ! S'il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de tout ça ! Quelqu'un à qui les membres des Bringos doivent rendre compte. Lilly relava la tête.

- Vous pensez que Dawson a peur ? Demanda Sofia.

- On se concentre sur lui, mais c'est fort probable, dit Lilly dans un demi-sourire. Vous lisez dans les pensées maintenant patron ? Ajouta t'elle ensuite.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que vous le soulignez, Williams avait plutôt l'air tendu. Dit Kat.

- Et on ne l'a pas vu à L.A. ! S'exclama Daniel de rage.

- C'est juste une supposition, fit Lilly, ce n'est pas encore vérifié, et si ça se trouve c'est, sans vous vexer chef, une énorme bêtise.

- Oui, votre supposition est bonne, continua Kate. On peut exploiter ça !

- Et si ça nous ramène à Los Angeles ? Demanda Will.

- Et bien, ça nous ramènera à L.A. ! Fit Sofia. Dîtes-moi ça vous arrive souvent de lire dans les pensées de vos subordonnées, fit-elle à Stillman en riant.

- J'espère pas pour moi, fit Scotty en fuyant le regard de son chef.

- Comment ça, t'espères pas pour toi ? Lui demanda Lilly malicieusement.

- Je…

- C'est mon équipe, l'interrompit John, je les connais tous très bien. Même un peu plus qu'ils ne veulent le voir.

- Autrement dit, vous avez deviné pour eux ? Demanda Nick en désignant Lilly et Scotty.

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, ordonna John. Mais je pense qu'ils le savent très bien.

A ces mots, les 2 intéressés regardèrent tous les 2 leur chef. Il venait de dire qu'il avait deviné lui aussi. Lilly croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Comme ils savent très bien dans quoi ils s'aventurent, fit John en les regardant tour à tour.

- Chef, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que peut-être Lilly et moi on pouvait s'aim…

Scotty s'interrompit. Le mot était quasiment sortit tout seul. Lilly le dévisageait. D'abord surprise, elle sourit. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Sa phrase était restée en suspens. Mais même s'ils savaient tous quel était le mot qu'il allait prononcer, il leur manquait la fin. Lilly s'était levée le cœur battant et s'était dirigée vers lui, elle se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, elle attendait la suite elle aussi. Elle l'attendait même impatiemment. Il la regarda et l'embrassa. Ils ressentirent tous les 2 le même frisson les parcourir. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis de mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient, mais ils surent tous les 2 que ce mot et ce sentiment était présent entre eux. Elle le regarda intensément, et dans un murmure elle le lui dit. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la joue. Au passage il lui répondit dans l'oreille comme un secret.

* * *

John qui, comme les autres regardait, se sentit ému. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ça. Il avait peur que ce soit sans doute une passade ou un béguin, mais à de l'amour, non. Il se râcla la gorge et s'excusa d'interrompre ce moment de bonheur, mais ils avaient une enquête à boucler, et qu'il espérait ne pas devoir expliquer à ses supérieurs comment ils l'avaient gâchés.

- Donc en gros, résuma Matthew, si je comprends bien, il faut qu'on essaie de savoir qui avait le plus gros grade chez les Bringos.

- Et il ne faut pas compter sur Dawson pour nous le dire, continua Kat.

- Donc on fait comment ? Demanda Nick.

- Là est la question, répondit Will. On fait comment ?

- Je sens que Los Angeles nous attend, fit Sofia.

- Et nous, on lâcherait l'affaire, renchérit Lilly. Pas question. Je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, vous savez.

- Dans un sens, elle a raison, lui répondit Scotty, ce n'est pas notre juridiction. Et le meurtre s'est déroulé là-bas.

- On essaie d'abord de voir ici. Je pense que David peut essayer de nous en dire un peu plus, fit Stillman. Et puis, je pense qu'une exception peut avoir lieue de temps en temps.

- Dans ce cas, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais réinterroger David avec vous Lilly, j'ai remarqué qu'il se sentait en confiance avec vous.

- Aucun problème, je vous aiderai volontiers. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Juste une chose chef, lança Nick. Si jamais on doit se rendre à L.A., vous les séparez ! Fit-il en désignant Lilly et Scotty du doigt. C'est une enquête et pas une virée romantique ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la boule de papier que Scotty lui envoya. Il rouspéta en disant que c'était injuste de sa part. Lilly esquissa un sourire, tandis que Stillman répondit à Nick de se mêler de ses affaires, et qu'il verrait en temps voulu. Avant que tout le monde ne reparte, il les convoqua quand même dans son bureau. Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait leur dire.

- Je suppose que vous savez que je suis heureux pour vous 2, commença John en fermant la porte, mais si jamais, cela devait…

- Pas de soucis, chef l'interrompit Lilly, je suis professionnelle, vous devriez le savoir !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il doit y avoir une quelconque tension entre vous pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne veux pas que ça se ressente sur le terrain !

- On vous le promet, chef, répondit Scotty en coupant Lilly dans son élan.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, il l'avait encore interrompu. Il lui fit un timide sourire qui la fit sourire à son tour. Elle se résigna alors, et promit aussi à John qu'ils seraient aussi efficaces qu'avant. Ils sortirent du bureau et évitèrent de répondre à Vera qui leur demandait s'ils s'étaient déjà fait disputer.


	27. Chapter 27

Message à BB87 : Et oui, plusieurs cordes à mon arc ^^ Quand je ne les fais pas tourner en rond, je fais les choses en grand ^^

Une petite suite.

* * *

- Alors, David, fit Sofia, votre cousin a du vous résumer notre entretien.

- Oui, et il m'a dit que je devais rester en dehors de ça, alors pourquoi me…

- David, fit Lilly, on pense que Williams a peur d'une chose ou de quelqu'un plus précisément. Vous a t'il confié quelque chose ?

- Et même s'il m'avait effectivement parlé, vous croyez que j'irais le raconter au 1er venu, si effectivement c'était dangereux pour lui, et pour moi !

- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, tenta Lilly. Nous avons les moyens de vous protéger, si nous remarquons que…

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? L'interrompit David. Je pense qu'en fait vous n'avez rien et que vous essayez de nous diviser.

- David, si vous protégez le coupable, vous êtes complice, dit Sofia. Et complice du double meurtre de flics ça va dans les…

- Arrêtez de me sortir le même langage ! Je ne suis coupable de rien, et encore moins complice.

- Alors, dîtes-nous ce qui vous fait peur, le rassura Lilly.

- Vous savez que Williams n'est pas le chef, sinon vous l'auriez coffré depuis longtemps, en fait vous vous servez de nous pour…

- Qui couvrez-vous ? S'impatienta Sofia. James devait se marier dans 6 mois, il laisse derrière lui une femme et 2 enfants ! Et nous savons qu'Anna était prête à compromettre sa carrière pour votre cousin.

- Qui… Qui vous a raconté ça ? Demanda t'il.

- Votre cousin, David, mais il s'est arrêté, et on pense qu'il a peur. On pense aussi que vous savez de quoi il a peur ?

- J'ai une question, fit Sofia. Pourquoi votre cousin, ne s'appelle pas comme vous. C'est vrai, il porte le nom de Dawson alors que son père, le frère de votre père… Je ne comprends pas bien…

- Mon oncle était son père adoptif. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, ma tante était enceinte. Je ne sais que le prénom de son père légitime, Bradley…

- Bradley ? Fit Sofia incrédule. Savez-vous autre chose ?

Devant la réponse négative de David, Sofia lança un regard désespéré vers le miroir. Kat et Scotty qui étaient derrière se regardèrent aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate et Sofia étaient devenues si inquiètes. Il vit que Lilly ne comprenait pas non plus. Kate leur précisa que leur chef s'appelait Bradley, et qu'il y a à peu près de cela 25 ans, il a divorcé, car sa femme avait apprit son infidélité. Elle leur précisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir d'enfant. Scotty comprit que ce n'était pas ce Bradley qui était stérile.

* * *

Kate, Matthew, Kat et Lilly étaient dans le bureau de Stillman. Matthew n'en revenait pas de cette découverte. Si Bradley Quercy était réellement le père de Williams, il faudrait sûrement retourner à Los Angeles. En même temps, il n'y avait peut-être aucun rapport, et il n'y a pas qu'un seul Bradley aux Etats-Unis. John confirma ses doutes. Ils retournaient bien à L.A. mais Lilly et Kat les accompagneraient. Ce n'était peut-être pas important, c'était peut-être une erreur, mai il valait mieux vérifier. Une fois la discussion terminée, tout le monde sortit du bureau. Kat en profita pour demander à son amie pourquoi elle voulait aller là-bas avec elle. Lilly lui répondit qu'elle savait que ce voyage serait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Kat ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais devina qu'en fait, Lilly culpabilisait toujours à cause de son amitié avec Mary. Elle la rassura, mais lui dit qu'elle était contente qu'elle ait pensé à elle. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Lilly devina qu'elle faisait allusion à Scotty.

Lilly était chez elle, elle préparait ses affaires. Leur avion décollait de bonne heure le lendemain, et Kat devait passer la prendre pour y aller. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand son portable sonna. Elle décrocha, c'était Mary. Au ton de sa voix, elle devina que ce n'était pas un jour faste pour son amie. Elles restèrent une bonne demie-heure en ligne. Mary disait que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle bouleverse ses plans pour elle. Lilly lui répondit qu'elle ne bouleversait rien du tout. Mary devina qu'elle mentait. Lilly l'invita à venir chez elle, comme elle refusait, elle ne fit pas voir son inquiétude et raccrocha, pour ensuite appeler Kat.

- J'ai un énorme service à te demander, fit-elle.

- Lequel ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Tu peux passer à la maison tout de suite ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ?

- Mary ! Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien, et je pense que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien.

- Et Scotty, il en pense quoi ?

- Rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à le lui demander, fit Lilly en souriant.

- Lil, on s'en va demain pour Los Angeles, et on ne sait pas pour combien de temps, passes la soirée avec lui.

- Et Mary, fit-elle inquiète, je…

- Je m'en occupe ! Et puis ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous connaître mieux, et…

- Non, non, non, coupa Lilly, vous ne parlerez pas de moi ! Continua t'elle en riant.

- Même pas un peu ? Demanda Kat pour l'embêter.

- Un peu d'accord, mais c'est Mary qui ne va pas, je te rappelle.

* * *

Elles raccrochèrent en riant et Kat lui promit de lui faire un rapport de la soirée, si elle de son côté lui en faisait un. C'est vrai qu'elles partaient le temps de boucler l'affaire. Le voyage pouvait durer 2 jours comme 2 semaines. Kat avait raison, elle appela Mary pour la prévenir que Kat passait la soirée avec elle. Mary parvint à sourire, et lui dit qu'elle était d'accord, et lui souhaita de passer une soirée agréable. C'est ainsi que Lilly se dirigea chez Scotty, elle avait acheté de quoi faire le repas. Elle arriva donc chez lui, il l'attendait, elle s'excusa et lui raconta qu'elle avait dû organiser la soirée de Mary et de Kat avant.

- Je passe donc au second plan, la taquina t'il.

- Arrêtes un peu, tu veux ! Je te préviens, c'est moi qui ai les clés de ma voiture !

- Hors de questions, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Pour une fois que tu daignes venir chez moi, je compte bien te retenir un tout petit peu quand même !

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Lui demanda t'elle en riant.

- Que je vous aime Inspecteur Rush ! Murmura t'il en l'embrassant.

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que c'est moi que te l'ai dit la première, lui dit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Si je n'avais pas faillit…

Il s'arrêta et la dévisagea. Devant son air sérieux, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir son hilarité grandissante. Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Ils en oublièrent les courses que Lilly avait faite. Un peu plus tard, Lilly essayait en vain de faire une mayonnaise, mais rien à faire, elle ne prenait pas. Scotty se moqua d'elle gentiment et lui ordonna de le laisser faire. Il rattrapa la mayonnaise sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa compagne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Oh ! Pleins de choses ! Mais pas de mayonnaise je l'avoue, dit-elle en riant.

- Fais gaffe ! Je risque d'être susceptible !

- Et bien c'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit mes clés sont dans mon sac.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas le dernier mot ! C'est plus fort que toi ça !

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez, viens là ! N'oublies pas que je m'en vais demain matin…

- Tu parles trop…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle l'embrassa. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Le lendemain matin, Lilly s'échappa avec regrets des bras qui l'entouraient. Elle le regarda quelques instants et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare, et surtout il fallait qu'elle repasse chez elle pour prendre ses bagages. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle le réveilla doucement. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, et lui dit qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle lui répondit qu'à elle aussi. Elle lui demanda une dernière faveur. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse le petit déjeuner. Il sourit à cette idée, et lui demanda comment elle allait faire à Los Angeles. Elle lui répondit que la question ne se posait pas, elle serait dans un hôtel. Juste avant de partir, elle se retourna, s'approcha de lui et lui répondit qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, Lilly et Kat virent avec l'équipe de Los Angeles les points qu'il leur faudrait aborder. Kate demanda comment ils allaient amener la supposition que leur chef était le père biologique de Williams. Matthew lui répondit qu'ils n'en étaient pas certains. Il faudrait faire des recherches avant. Kat leur apprit que Will et Nick s'en chargeaient depuis Philadelphie. C'était certes plus compliqué, mais surtout plus discret. Après avoir décidé qu'un peu de repos serait bénéfique, Lilly et Kat parlèrent de Mary. Lilly lui demanda comment elle l'avait trouvé, elle lui dit qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. Kat lui révéla que dans peu de temps Peter et elle auraient dû fêter leurs 15 ans de mariage. Lilly ne sut que dire. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été présente la veille. Kat lui dit que Mary avait très bien compris, et que d'ailleurs, si elle s'était pointée, elle l'aurait renvoyé vite fait, bien fait. Lilly sourit face à cette remarque, et lui demanda si elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir quasiment forcée à voir Mary. Kat lui répondit que grâce à elle, elles se connaissaient un peu mieux, et qu'elle avait maintenant compris pourquoi elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments pour Scotty. Elle lui dit que Mary inspirait la confiance, et qu'elle gagnait à être connue. Lilly sourit, elle était contente que 2 de ses plus proches amies parviennent à s'entendre. Car s'il avait fallut qu'elle fasse un choix entre elles, elle n'aurait pas pu. Kat lui demanda en retour de lui parler de sa soirée à elle. Le visage de Lilly vira au rouge pivoine, ce qui fit rire sa voisine. Elle n'était déjà pas habituée à raconter sa vie privé, mais là encore moins. Elle lui dit juste que pour le moment tout allait bien, et qu'elle s'en contentait. Kat devina alors ce que pensait son amie. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Elle lui confia qu'elle avait plus ou moins fait des suppositions sur leur relation. Même si leur attirance s'était développée petit à petit, elle savait que tôt ou tard, il y aurait eu ce rapprochement. Pour clore le sujet, Kat lui dit que le bonheur lui allait très bien au teint. Elle était resplendissante.


	28. Chapter 28

Voici comme d'habitude, la suite quotidienne ^^

* * *

Une fois arrivés Matthew se chargea de faire les présentations. Lilly et Kat saluèrent Bradley Quercy, et leur firent un rapport sur la situation. Brad leur dit qu'il savait déjà de quoi il en revenait, vu que Sofia le tenait au courant.

- Nous aussi, nous avons travaillé, fit-il. Andrew Rinks et Juliana Stones sont détenus depuis le début de la semaine.

- Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Daniel.

- 2 amis de Dawson. Ils ne se sont pas montrés très coopératifs.

- Pouvons-nous les interroger ? Questionna Lilly.

- Oui, peut-être nous apprendront-ils quelque chose ? Suggéra Kat.

- Si vous voulez, répondit Brad, mais c'est une perte de temps. Ils ne parleront pas !

- Vous ne connaissez pas encore l'inspecteur Rush, dit Kat. Quand elle veut quelque chose…

- D'accord, vous pouvez les interroger ! Sofia et Daniel, vous observez.

Lilly et Kat se regardèrent. Brad avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Sofia qui surprit leur regard leur dit que c'était généralement la 1ère impression qu'il donnait. Il était le contraire de paternaliste. Il protégeait son équipe, mais il ne tolérait aucun états d'âmes au sein de son équipe. Ce qu'elle n'avoua pas, c'est qu'elle avait énormément aimé l'ambiance qui régnait entre l'équipe de Philadelphie. Même si eux s'entendaient tous très bien, de voir que même John Stillman faisait partie de leurs moments de détente, l'avait étonnée. Tout en parlant, elles se dirigèrent vers les salles d'interrogatoires. Lilly et Sofia entrèrent dans la 1ère, tandis que Daniel et Kat se rendaient dans la 2nde.

* * *

- Bonjour Andrew, fit Lilly. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais je pense que vous devez savoir que nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de 2 policiers.

- Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? Demanda Andrew.

- Et si je vous dis le nom de Bringos ? Continua Sofia.

- Quoi, les Bringos ? Je connais pas !

- Ah oui ? Dit Lilly, et ce tatouage ? Williams Dawson a le même.

- Bon, d'accord j'en fais partie, mais je n'ai pas tué ces flics !

- On n'a jamais dit que vous l'avez fait ! souffla Sofia.

- Alors pourquoi, vous me gardez ici ?

- Certainement pour votre sécurité, le rassura Lilly.

- Vous avez un suspect ? Demanda Andrew.

- On n'a pas à vous répondre. On a juste quelques questions au sujet de ces policiers.

- Personne ne savait que c'était des flics !

- Au risque de vous surprendre, souligna Lilly, Williams le savait. Et je pense que vous deviez être au courant de sa relation avec Anna.

- Ouais, et d'ailleurs je lui ai dit qu'il jouait avec le feu ! Sortir avec la copine de James était risqué, mais c'était avant de savoir qui ils étaient.

- Etes-vous proche de Williams ? Demanda Lilly.

- On est proche, oui. On… Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire dire ? Vous pensez que Williams est coupable ? Détrompez-vous, il… Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Jamais…

- Attendez… J'ai une question, fit Sofia. Qui est Juliana Rinks ?

- Laissez-là sortir, elle n'a rien à voir avec…

- Qui est-elle Andrew ? Questionna Lilly d'une façon autoritaire.

- C'est la copine de Williams, répondit-il. Ils ont rompu je ne sais combien de fois, mais à chaque fois ils se remettaient ensemble.

- Mais l'arrivée d'Anna dans le groupe a tout changé ! Continua Lilly.

- Juliana s'est sentie menacée et…

- Elle ne l'a pas tuée !

- Alors, qui ? Demanda Sofia. Si ce n'est pas vous, si ce n'est pas Williams et si ce n'est pas Juliana, Qui ?

- Je…

- Qui protégez-vous ? Demanda Lilly calmement.

Andrew n'en dit pas plus, et demanda la présence d'un avocat. Lilly commençait à croire que quelqu'un de très haut placé était derrière tout ça. Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle d'observation et demanda à Kat de la rejoindre. Elle avait un pressentiment. Elle lui fit un résumé de ce qu'elle avait appris. Kat s'approcha de la salle et y entra.

* * *

- Alors, Juliana, il paraît que vous étiez liée avec Williams Dawson ? Dit-elle.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me le reprocher ? Will et moi étions amoureux, mais cette fille est arrivée, et on a rompu…

- Vous savez, commença Daniel, que la jalousie génère bien des soucis.

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Oui j'étais jalouse, et oui je suis toujours amoureuse de Williams, mais jamais je n'aurais commis ce meurtre.

- On ne vous a pas accusé, fit Kat. Nous voulons juste savoir, comprendre.

- Ecoutez, je sais que dans le groupe il y avait des choses qui se passaient… J'ai vu les transferts de fric, et je devais me taire, mais je ne fais partie des Bringos.

- De sortir avec un de leur membre, je vous considère comme un membre à part entière ! Répondit Daniel d'un ton sarcastique.

- Williams savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi, et il m'a confié certaines choses au sujet de James et d'Anna.

- Et avait-il raison de vous faire confiance ? Demanda Kat.

- Même si, sa révélation m'a énormément surprise, jamais je ne l'aurais trahie, je l'aime toujours, mais, je sais que lui ne m'aime plus.

- Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Poursuivit Kat.

- On s'est connu sur les bancs de l'école, il aimait me tirer les couettes, fit Juliana ironiquement, puis voyant l'air de Daniel elle continua. 7 ans, ça faisait 7 ans, je me voyais vivre avec lui… Comme quoi…

- Vous connaissez sa famille ? Et réciproquement ?

- Je sais qu'il est adopté, mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de son père biologique.

- Il n'a pas été adopté, coupa Daniel.

- C'est tout comme, son beau-père était si gentil et si aimant que…

- Je comprends, dit Kat. Vous a t'il révélé qui était son père biologique ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelait Brad quelque chose, j'ai pas retenu. Il m'a dit aussi qu'ils restaient en contact depuis quelques temps.

- Ah oui ? Dit Daniel avec une inquiétude.

Dans la salle d'observation, Lilly, Sofia, Kate et Matthew se regardèrent. Lilly fit part de son intention d'activer les recherches. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Scotty. Elle fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et lui demanda si de son côté ils avaient appris quelque chose. Nick et Will étaient en train d'interroger Williams. Ils essayaient de lui dire qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide. Williams, au début, ne voulait pas. Ils en avaient déduit qu'il avait peur. Scotty lui dit que c'était une des premières fois où Vera était sensible. Elle sourit. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui manquerait autant, qu'il lui manquerait autant. Devant son silence, Scotty lui demanda si elle était toujours présente. Elle sourit encore plus, et lui répondit positivement. Il comprit et lui dit que lui aussi, il ressentait la même chose. Elle décida donc de reparler de l'enquête. Plus vite ils l'auraient résolu, plus vite elle serait de retour. Elle lui demanda de les rappeler quand ils auront la confirmation que Bradley Quercy est bien le père biologique de Williams.

* * *

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement. Sofia et Kate avaient décidé de faire visiter un peu leur ville à Lilly et Kat, qui acceptèrent avec joie. Et évidemment, comme toutes les filles, elles terminèrent leur visite par une tournée des grands magasins. Elles décidèrent aussi de passer la soirée ensemble. Le lendemain, une fois arrivées au central, elles virent Brad qui était en pleine conversation. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul, il raccrocha, ce que Kat nota. Il vint à leur rencontre, et vit que ce qu'il craignait arrivait. Il leur demanda de le suivre dans son bureau et entreprit de tout leur révéler.

- Je vois, que vous êtes sur le point de trouver ce que cache Williams.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures je pense. Répondit Lilly.

- Et bien, je pense que je vais vous épargner cette attente. Je suis bien le père biologique de Williams.

- Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? Questionna Kat.

- Car je sais que vos collègues, font leurs recherches.

- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Continua Lilly.

- Pourquoi ? Et bien, je pense que vous devez le savoir, pourquoi !

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu ! Le rassura Lilly.

- Dans un sens oui, je… Il est venu ici pour me retrouver, et je ne l'ai pas accueilli.

- Mais vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce qu'il est devenu, indiqua Kat.

- D'après vous, pourquoi, il n'a aucun casier alors qu'il ne compte plus les arrestations ?

- Vous… Vous falsifiez les rapports ? Demanda Lilly.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'aider.

- L'aider ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'aidez, dit Kat.

- Avez-vous des enfants ?

- J'ai une fille, répondit Kat, mais j'essaie de lui montrer que la vie n'est pas toujours facile…

- Je…

Il fut interrompu par le téléphone. Il demanda à Lilly et Kat de sortir du bureau. Elles s'exécutèrent, et se regardèrent. Brad Quercy cachait quelque chose d'autre, ou protégeait quelqu'un. Kat dit à Lilly qu'il pouvait agir sincèrement pour Williams. Lilly lui répondit que ce n'était pas le meilleur service à lui rendre, ce que Kat acquiesça. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne leur interrogatoire. Mais qui pourrait les aider à le faire ? Car Bradley était en droit de refuser. Même s'il a avoué avoir falsifié les rapports de police, il fallait que Williams le confirme, là ils pourraient certainement essayer d'en savoir plus.

Brad avait attendu que Lilly et Kat se soient complètement éloignées pour prendre l'appel. Il disait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus retenir ses agents. Ils commençaient à deviner qu'il protégeait Williams, mais il dit aussi que les inspecteurs de Philadelphie suspectaient autre chose. La personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil, lui assura qu'il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu.


	29. Chapter 29

A Philadelphie, Scotty et Will interrogeaient encore Williams en compagnie de David cette fois. Scotty voulait tenter quelque chose.

- Ecoutez, on sait que Bradley Quercy, votre père biologique vous protège.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que les parents sont censés faire, lança David.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit Will, mais, parfois ça a du bon aussi de laisser les enfants commettre des bêtises.

- Mais ce genre de bêtises, m'enverraient en prison, dit Williams.

- Qui a contacté l'autre en 1er ? Demanda Scotty. Vous ou lui ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé, après la mort de ma mère, elle m'avait laissé une lettre. Mais quand je suis allé le voir, il n'a pas voulu de moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais une famille, et que lui n'était pas ma famille.

- Pourquoi, a t'il changé d'avis à votre sujet ? Continua Scotty.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'à la mort de mon père, il s'est rendu compte que…

- Vous êtes naïf, je pense, dit Will. Il n'a pas montré un seul signe de vie durant vos 20 premières années, et là d'un seul coup il débarque…

- Ecoutez, si vous n'avez pas de preuves, relâchez-nous, interrompit David.

- Mais vous êtes libre de partir, lui dit Scotty, mais apparemment votre cousin ne veut pas lui.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Questionna Will.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste triste…

- Vous ne voulez même pas la venger, fit Scotty en s'asseyant à côté de Williams.

- Je…

- Car, personnellement, si la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus venait à disparaître, je ne resterais pas dans mon coin à ne rien faire, poursuivit Scotty.

- Evidemment que j'ai eu envie de répondre par la violence, mais…

- Vous avez découvert qui est le meurtrier ? Demanda Will.

- Je pense que Williams n'a plus rien à vous dire, interrompit David.

- Je pense que si au contraire, fit Scotty. Mais comme on vous l'a dit, vous êtes libre de partir.

David, se leva et lança un regard à son cousin. Williams ne bougea pas, David s'éloigna. A peine la porte refermée, Williams demanda s'il était possible qu'il obtienne un genre de protection des témoins. Will lui demanda pourquoi, et Williams répondit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Scotty et Will quittèrent à leur tour la pièce et se rendirent dans le bureau de Stillman. Après avoir raconté l'interrogatoire, Stillman leur dit que cette histoire lui semblait louche, et que pour lui, Brad Quercy devait y être pour quelque chose. Nick allait parler, mais il l'en empêcha, même s'il pensait la même chose que lui. Il décida d'appeler Kat et Lilly tout seul.

* * *

Kat résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec leur chef à Lilly. Elle lui dit qu'ils essayaient de chercher ce que Brad cachait. Lilly lui fit part de ses doutes. Comment arriveraient-ils à trouver ce qu'il cachait. Soudain, elle eut une idée, elle se précipita sur son portable et composa le numéro de Stillman. Malgré les supplications de Kat, elle ne lui révéla pas ce qu'elle pensait. John lui répondit qu'elle avait raison sur un point, mais qu'il fallait faire attention, Brad n'était pas idiot. Il le connaissait et lui dit qu'il avait pas mal d'expérience et qu'il connaissait les ficelles de son métier par cœur. Il demanda, ce qu'il y ait le moins de personnes au courant, il fallait que leur plan ait l'air véridique. Après avoir raccrochée, elle fit part de son idée à Kat, et la prévint qu'il fallait l'annoncer qu'à une seule personne. Aussitôt Kat pensa à Daniel. Il avait révélé que James avait été son co-équipier et était marqué par cette enquête. Lilly répondit que justement comme il se sentait concerné, il courait le risque de révéler ce qu'il savait.

A Philadelphie, John avait convoqué Scotty dans son bureau, il lui expliqua ce que Lilly et lui avaient convenu. Scotty répondit que c'était assez risqué, mais qu'il la reconnaissait bien là. Kat et Lilly avaient rejoint les autres, elles leur annoncèrent que Williams avait craqué, et qu'il avait avoué le meurtre de James, qui avait tiré sur Anna. Sofia écarquilla les yeux, elle ne le croyait pas. Lilly dévisageait Brad, elle eut la stupeur de voir dans son regard un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Avez-vous, ses aveux ? Demanda t'il à Kat.

- Oui, John Stillman va nous les transmettre. Une question se pose pourtant ! Répondit-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Sofia. James a tué Anna ! Mais… Ce n'est pas possible…

- Comment ça c'est produit ? Demanda Daniel.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une dispute entre eux à propos de Williams. Commença Lilly. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anna voulait abandonner pour partir avec lui.

- Vous êtes sûres de ça ? Questionna Brad.

- Je viens de raccrocher avec mon patron, vous voulez l'appeler ? Dit Kat.

- Je veux bien, oui, car…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lilly le regardait encore. Il s'éloigna dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Lilly s'y précipita, mais Daniel l'en empêcha.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne le ferais pas.

- Je ne ferais pas quoi ? Demanda t'elle.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser. Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je le vois comme ça.

- Ah oui ?

- Quand on a commencé l'enquête, il n'a pas bougé de son bureau pendant 3 jours. Ne sortant que pour aller manger.

- Et que faisait-il ?

- Il ne raccrochait pas son combiné. On n'arrivait pas à le joindre.

- Je peux vous parler ? En privé.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle qui rappela curieusement à Lilly la salle de repos à Philadelphie. Elle expliqua à Daniel qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre le téléphone de Brad sur écoute. Il cachait quelque chose de primordial pour la résolution de l'enquête. Il refusa d'abord, en lui disant qu'il s'en rendrait compte, mais se ravisa devant l'air plus que décidé de Lilly. Elle lui apprit aussi que John avait l'intention de venir à Los Angeles avec Williams, toujours dans le but de résoudre l'affaire. Et c'est là que Daniel devina.

- Vous avez l'air de penser que Bradley est impliqué dans tout ça ?

- Je… Comment vous dire…

- Il est suspect ! S'exclama Daniel ahuri.

- Non, pas encore, enfin, non pour le moment, on ne le considère pas en tant que tel, mais… Il n'a jamais donné de signe d'existence à Williams depuis plus de vingt ans, et là il s'occupe de lui comme si…

- C'est son fils, tout simplement. Même si…

- Je sais bien, mais il donne l'impression que, enfin il donne une drôle d'impression.

- Il essaie de se rattraper…

- Daniel ! Il a falsifié tous les rapports de police des inculpations de Williams ! A l'heure qu'il est c'est en prison qu'il devrait être. Mais il est toujours libre…

- Il a falsifié quelques rapports, mais c'est pour…

- Cacher quelque chose de très important. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que tout ceci pouvait être monté de toutes pièces ?

- James et Anna ne seraient pas morts ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous supposez ?

- Anna est morte, c'est sûr, mais pour James…

- Je sais que le corps était difficilement reconnaissable, mais c'était mon co-équipier. Vous… Vous pensez que James est vivant ?

Ils furent interrompus par le portable de Lilly. C'était Vera qui disait que Stillman et Williams étaient en route. Lilly sentit que Nick voulait lui parler, elle lui demanda s'il avait autre chose à lui dire. Il bredouilla une phrase qu'elle ne saisit pas, et lui demanda d'être un peu plus précis. Il s'excusa et lui dit qu'il devait raccrocher. Elle fit de même avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Elle essaierait de voir Kat pour savoir si elle avait eu elle aussi des nouvelles. Elle voulu continuer la conversation avec Daniel, mais ce dernier lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas que leur absence se fasse remarquer de Brad. Il lui avoua qu'il avait réfléchit et que même s'il n'y croyait toujours pas, il fallait exploiter cette hypothèse. Car c'était vrai que l'attitude de son chef était étrange.


	30. Chapter 30

Le lendemain, Lilly et Kat étaient toujours à leur hôtel, elles prenaient le temps de déjeuner. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Lilly lui demanda si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Veronica. Elle lui répondit que oui et qu'elle lui manquait énormément. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées aussi longtemps. Avec un sourire elle lui retourna la question. Lilly rougit et lui avoua que les rapides coups de téléphone de Scotty ne lui suffisaient plus. Elle lui expliqua que même si elle adorait son métier, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ça dans sa vie. Elle aspirait à autre chose de la vie. Kat lui dit qu'elle avait réussi, elle avait des amis et un homme qui l'aimait. En parlant d'amis, elle lui demanda si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Mary. Lilly répondit qu'elles avaient passé plus d'une heure au téléphone la veille. Le portable de Kat vint interrompre le repas des deux amies. Elle répondit et après avoir raccroché dit à Lilly dans un demi sourire qu'il fallait qu'elles y aillent et que non, elles n'étaient pas en vacances.

C'est donc en riant qu'elles arrivèrent au central. Elles virent Stillman et le saluèrent. Lilly lui demanda où était Williams ?

- Avec moi, fit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle se retourna et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux. Oui, apparemment Williams a confiance en moi, donc le boss a décidé que je l'accompagnerais, poursuivit Scotty.

Lilly lança un regard à Kat qui lui sourit aussi mais en baissant la tête.

- T'étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Lilly à son amie.

- Bah oui, tu ne connais pas la définition du mot secret ? Lui répondit-elle. Vas-y, t'en meurs d'envie, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure, fit-elle pour Scotty.

Lilly allait répliquer, mais fut interrompue par son partenaire. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, mais elle ne fut pas d'accord et le retint pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien ? Sa présence la calmait et la rassurait. Ils avaient oublié l'endroit où ils étaient et Stillman dû se racler bien fort la gorge pour que les 2 inspecteurs redescendent de leur nuage.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous retrouver après, fit-il d'un air autoritaire. Vous m'aviez promit Scotty !

- Désolé, fit celui-ci, mais…

- Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez réussi ? Dit Stillman à Lilly et Kat.

- L'inspecteur Rush sait se montrer très convaincante, répondit Daniel. Et je dois avouer que ses arguments sont plausibles.

- Où est Williams ? Redemanda Lilly.

- Il est avec Sofia et Kate, l'informa Daniel. Brad est dans la salle d'observation avec Matthew.

* * *

Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'observation. Brad demanda à Stillman ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie une chose. Brad lui demanda alors de le suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'ils firent sous le regard des autres.

- John, ne me dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

- Brad, arrête ce petit jeu, tu veux ! Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Williams ne peut plus y échapper cette fois !

- Je…

- Brad ! Je te parle de la mort d'un flic là ! Et je te parle aussi de la peine de mort. Williams ne peut…

- La mort d'un flic, répéta Brad. Mais… Il y en a 2, James et Anna.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Si tu tiens vraiment à ton fils, ne le fais pas, et dis-moi la vérité.

- Mais je…

- Brad ! Ne mens pas. Mais bon, après tout, cela ne tient qu'à toi et ta conscience. Si tu peux vivre avec ça, et bien tant mieux, mais saches que ce ne sera jamais terminé. Une enquête interne sera faite. Il s'avère qu'un des 2, n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

- C'est cette Anna ! S'énerva Brad. Elle était prête à quitter le droit chemin pour…

- Et comment le sais-tu ça ?

- Mais enfin c'est ce que m'ont dit tes 2 inspecteurs !

- Dis-moi, t'es-tu préoccupé de ce que ressentait vraiment Williams ?

- Mais enfin, c'est mon…

- Non, s'il te plaît, tout sauf ça. Ne te sers pas de lui, de sa détresse pour te sauver, pour sauver quelqu'un.

- Et qui sauverais-je ?

- Justement, je te le demande ? Je pourrais employer d'autres moyens, mais je suis encore assez gentil et je veux que tu me le dises. Sinon…

- (…)

- Où est-il ? Demanda Stillman. Où est James ?

Bradley vit à l'air de Stillman que ce n'était plus la peine de cacher plus longtemps ce qu'il savait. Il raconta donc tout. Il raconta que James l'avait contacté peu de temps après le début de l'enquête. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que ça en arrive à ce point. Il lui avait dit que le contrôle lui avait échappé. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Anna aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Williams, jamais il n'aurait cru que leur infiltration dégénèrerait autant. Stillman interrompit Brad dans son récit, et lui demanda où se trouvait James. Il lui affirma qu'il valait mieux lui dire tout de suite.

* * *

John, Daniel et Scotty se rendirent donc à l'endroit où James se cachait depuis le fameux jour. Lilly, Matthew et Kate interrogeaient Williams, pour qu'il révèle tout de ce qu'il savait, tandis que Kat et Sofia se chargeaient de Bradley. Elles avaient dû faire appel au chef de la division. Et c'est avec regret que celui-ci était arrivé. Williams ne pouvait plus échapper à la prison, mais Lilly lui confia que ses aveux et le fait qu'il ait voulu empêcher James de commettre l'irréparable pouvait l'aider devant le jury. Sa peine pourrait être réduite. Le jeune homme la remercia, Matthew lui répondit que s'il avait accepté de parler plus tôt au lieu de fuir, il n'en serait pas à ce point. Même s'il avait tout raconté, il avait couvert pendant un certain temps le meurtre, et son appartenance aux Bringos n'arrangeait en rien son affaire. Kate le stoppa. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à ce sentiment de colère. Elle l'avait observé et avait vu qu'il aimait réellement Anna.

Pendant ce temps, le chef de la division prenait en notes la déposition de Brad. Kat et Sofia apprirent que cela faisait des années que James était corrompu, et que pour sauver sa couverture la solution était de le laisser s'infiltrer. James serait jugé coupable du meurtre d'Anna et une enquête interne serait ouverte. Il lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, et qu'il fallait qu'il songe à nommer quelqu'un pour le remplacer à la tête de son équipe. Dans son cas, il valait mieux qu'il démissionne tout de suite. Brad justifia qu'il avait réellement voulu protéger Williams. Phil lui répondit qu'il savait qu'il avait agi sincèrement, mais par ce fait, il avait été obligé d'aider James. Brad lui expliqua qu'il était coincé. D'un côté il acceptait de couvrir James, et de l'autre il vendait son fils. Une fois la déposition finie, Ils sortirent de la pièce laissant Bradley seul. Sofia demanda à Phil qui remplacerait son chef, il répondit que pour le moment c'était la personne qui était présente depuis le plus de temps qui prenait l'intérim. Autrement dit, c'était Daniel.


	31. Chapter 31

Nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire, oui... en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, merci ^^

* * *

Dans une chambre d'un petit motel situé à l'ouest de la ville, Stillman, Daniel et Scotty essayaient de savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser Daniel à commettre ce meurtre.

- Jim, je te connais, fit Daniel. Et je sais que pour rien au monde tu aurais accepté de vendre ton âme.

- Il faut croire que les temps changent, Dany, répondit James.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé…

- Tu te souviens de l'affaire Sorenson ?

- Oui, la mère qui prostituait ses filles pour sa dose de crack, expliqua Daniel à John et Scotty. Depuis tout ce temps ? Ne me dis pas…

- Non, mais je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas respectés dans ce monde. Alors, j'ai décidé de me faire respecter, et…

- Tu dealais ? S'étonna Daniel.

- Non, disons que je fermais les yeux sur certaines choses en échange d'informations.

- Autrement dit, toutes les affaires que tu as résolues sont bidons ?

- Je n'ai pas triché, tous ces criminels sont à leur place.

- Pourquoi as-tu autant insisté pour faire partie de cette infiltration ?

- J'ai appris que Williams, le fils du patron était un des grands pontes de ce gang.

- Tu t'es servi de Brad ! Fit Daniel.

- Non, je me suis juste dit qu'un père, quelque il soit, ferait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants.

* * *

Scotty dû retenir Daniel. James avait dit cette phrase en le fixant et avec une telle désinvolture, que Daniel ne pu se contenir plus longtemps. John fit un signe à Scotty pour qu'il l'éloigne quelques instants.

- Je n'ai aucune compassion pour vous, fit John. Alors vous allez me dire tout de suite pourquoi avoir tué Anna ?

- Je dirais que… Ecoutez, même si vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, je voulais la protéger.

- Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas.

- Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Je voyais qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions.

- Dîtes plutôt, qu'elle vous avait percé à jour ! Williams et David nous ont parlé de tout. Anna et Williams avaient le projet de s'enfuir et de reprendre tout à zéro.

Dehors, Scotty essayait de calmer Daniel, il lui disait qu'il comprenait sa réaction, mais que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour que James coopère. Il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il lui avoua qu'il ne comptait plus les fois où son impulsivité l'avait guidé. Daniel ne dit rien, mais comprit. Il accepta donc de se calmer, et voulu retourner à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais Scotty l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il valait mieux laisser son chef s'en charger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, James raconta qu'il avait surpris Williams et Anna en plein plan. Il avait prit Anna à part et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle manigançait. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il joue la comédie avec elle. Il lui avait dit ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait, et Williams, qui les avait suivi, s'en était mêlé.

_- Elle sait tout James !_

_- Pourquoi ? James, regardes-moi, fit Anna. Dis-moi ce qui t'a fait changer ?_

_- Mais je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours…_

_- Non, tu n'es plus le James que je connaissais, ou alors, quelqu'un te manipule et tu…_

_- Personne ne me manipule Anna, j'agis tout seul._

_- Alors la, c'est encore plus dramatique ! Comment arrives-tu à te regarder dans la glace le matin ?_

_- Mais comme d'habitude, _« chérie »_._

_- Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage James, interrompit Williams._

_- Ou sinon quoi ? Willy ? Tu sais qu'un coup de fil de ma part, et t'es mort ! Enfin c'est tout comme, la prison à vie, c'est la mort pour quelqu'un comme toi !_

_- Sarah sait ce que tu fais ? Continua Anna._

_- Ne la mêles pas à ça ! Elle n'a pas besoin…_

_- Elle n'est pas idiote tu sais, elle doit se demander d'où provient…_

_- Que lui as-tu dis ?_

_- Moi, rien, mais elle est grande, et elle fait ses suppositions toute seule ! Je n'ai fait qu'écouter._

_- James, c'est entre toi et moi ce conflit, tenta Williams. Laisses Anna en dehors de tout ça !_

_- T'es gentil Williams, mais Anna et moi nous devons rendre des comptes à nos supérieurs, et il faut qu'on se mette d'accord, car apparemment elle n'a pas l'air de le vouloir._

_- Et que vas-tu me faire, si je refuse de me mettre d'accord avec toi ? Lança t'elle sur un ton de défit. Devant son absence de réponse, elle continua. Alors, tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! Tu sais que le meurtre d'un flic est passible de peine de mort._

_- On peut peut-être s'arranger, fit Williams. Je demande à mon père de t'aider._

_- Ton père ? Enfin que ferait ton père ?_

_- Ton père ? Demanda Anna incrédule. Là je suis d'accord que ferait ton père contre ça ?_

_- Oh, Anna n'est pas au courant de tout apparemment, fit James ironiquement. Tu sais, Brad, s'amuse à falsifier quelques petits rapports de temps en temps…_

_- Brad est… Commença t'elle stupéfaite._

_- Oui, fit Williams._

_- Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit !_

_- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment s'appelait mes parents, répondit celui-ci._

_- Oh, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous !_

_Anna avait sorti son arme, et la pointait en direction de James. De son autre main, elle essaya de composer le numéro du central. James dégaina son arme et lui conseilla de ne pas faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle le regarda et lui demanda s'il oserait tirer. Il lui demanda si elle aussi oserait. Elle enleva le cran de sûreté, James fit de même. Williams se taisait. Il cherchait comment les interrompre. Anna essaya de raisonner James. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait encore se racheter. Elle le couvrirait s'il le fallait, mais elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. James lui dit qu'il préférait plutôt qu'elle le descende. Anna lui dit doucement qu'il ne fallait pas l'obliger à appeler de l'aide. Il la toisa de haut en bas et lui dit qu'elle n'oserait pas. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Et contre toute attente elle tira l'atteignant à l'épaule. Une sorte de rage s'empara de James et il vida son chargeur sur sa co-équipière. Il ne réalisa qu'après ce qui s'était passé. Williams n'avait pas bougé. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps, tout s'était déroulé si vite, qu'il n'avait pas pu tenter quelque chose. Il restait là à regarder impuissant, le corps d'Anna se vider de son sang._

* * *

Stillman et James sortirent de la chambre. Il ne lui passa pas les menottes. Daniel qui faisait les cents pas se planta devant lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques temps, et John força James à avancer. Scotty passa une main sur l'épaule de Daniel, montrant ainsi qu'il le comprenait. Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour dehors. Le retour au central se fit dans le silence, chacun se demandant comment ils seraient accueillis. Une fois arrivés, John et Daniel emmenèrent James dans une pièce sous le regard des autres. Williams croisa son regard, et baissa les yeux. Lilly et Kate l'accompagnaient dans la salle où se trouvait Brad. Elles les laissèrent ensemble le temps de se retrouver. Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'observation où Kat et Sofia regardaient. Dans un silence de plomb, elles écoutèrent ce qui se passait. Brad s'excusa auprès de Williams pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Williams lui répondit qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel. Il avait juste voulu rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Brad ne dit plus rien, Williams avait raison. Il ne lui avait pas rendu service en falsifiant tous ses rapports. Et encore moins en ayant protégé James au lieu de le dénoncer.

Lilly et Kat se dirigèrent dans la salle de repos, où John et Scotty attendaient. Daniel était toujours là, il n'osait pas bouger. Il était encore abasourdi par cette enquête. Phil venait de lui apprendre qu'il prenait l'intérim en attendant qu'un nouveau dirigeant soit nommé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer cette tâche, mais Phil le rassura et lui dit qu'il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait. Ils sortirent tous les 2. Daniel se retourna vers Scotty et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lilly et Kat demandèrent où il voulait en venir, mais n'obtinrent pas de réponses. Lilly s'approcha de Scotty et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Kat demanda à John s'il avait déjà dû résoudre une enquête de ce genre. Il lui répondit que malheureusement oui, et qu'il y en aurait sûrement d'autres.


	32. Chapter 32

La fin de cette histoire est proche... Avant dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout ^^

* * *

Le soir, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver une dernière fois pour dîner. Même si l'enquête était résolue le moral n'était pas présent pour l'équipe de Los Angeles. Mais ils se forcèrent à paraître joyeux. Lilly rassura Sofia en lui disant que c'était dur, mais qu'elle y repensera plus tard, et qu'elle éprouverait un sentiment de fierté pour avoir résolu cette affaire. Cette dernière sourit et la remercia. John, Kat, Lilly et Scotty rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Ils repartaient le lendemain, et devaient préparer leurs affaires. Arrivés devant leurs chambres, John et Kat souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et rentrèrent, laissant les 2 autres seuls dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Lilly, elle sortit la clé et ouvrit la porte. Scotty fit mine de s'éloigner, elle se retourna.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Dormir ! T'as entendu le boss, on part tôt demain… répondit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Elle le regarda, et décida de jouer elle aussi.

- D'accord ! Bonne nuit alors ! Moi je pense que je vais m'écrouler tellement je suis morte de fatigue.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à son collègue.

- Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais le dernier mot ! Fit-il en souriant.

- Et non ! Répondit-elle en riant. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en sentant un poids autour de sa taille. Elle sourit, il devait avoir peur qu'elle s'en aille pendant son sommeil pour la tenir aussi serrée. Mais elle ne s'en plaindrait jamais, elle aimait le voir aussi tendre. Elle bougea doucement, et senti l'étreinte de Scotty se refermer encore plus. Elle se retourna alors et eut la surprise de le voir la dévisager. Elle lui fit un timide bonjour auquel il répondit en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, achevant ainsi leur réveil. Lilly se leva la première, il lui fallait préparer sa valise, et avec ce qu'elle avait acheté lors de la virée shopping qu'elles avaient faite, elle se demanda comment ses paquets rentreraient. Scotty la regardait faire et se moqua d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir et l'esquiva. Elle lui dit que ça lui apprendrait à se moquer d'elle comme ça. Il lui dit que puisque c'était comme ça, il ne lui proposait pas de prendre quelques paquets dans sa valise. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et le regarda avec un air si innocent qu'il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il obtempéra donc.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi atteinte par la fièvre acheteuse, lui dit-il en prenant un sac.

- Tu vois que tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur moi, répondit-elle en riant.

- Je vois, oui, mais toi aussi tu ne sais pas tout sur moi…

- Tu me cacherais des choses ? Lui demanda t'elle en prenant un air sérieux. Je peux te faire parler tu sais…

- Tu n'oserais jamais !

- Ah oui ! On parie, fit-elle malicieusement.

Il furent interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Lilly ouvrit la porte à Kat.

- Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais de la place dans ta valise ? La supplia t'elle.

Scotty éclata de rire à nouveau, mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua les 2 paires d'yeux qui le fusillaient du regard.

- Je suis désolée, mais Scotty a déjà remplit la sienne, répondit Lilly.

- Je sens déjà la réplique de Vera s'il était là, fit Scotty hilare.

Elles l'ignorèrent et Lilly suivit Kat dans sa chambre pour l'aider.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste qu'il n'accepte pas que j'ai raison, ajouta t'elle en riant. Bon, où elle est cette valise qu'on lui fasse sa peau !

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard elles avaient réussi tant bien que mal à rentrer les affaires dans la valise, et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir avec John. Quand il remarqua l'air malicieux de Kat et Lilly il sourit. Par contre il déchanta quand il vit Scotty. Il boudait. Il lança un regard à Lilly qui se justifia en disant qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à être séparé d'elle au moins pendant 5 minutes. Kat partit d'un éclat de rire qui rassura Stillman. Il lança un regard au jeune homme.

- Profitez de votre week-end les jeunes !

- Oui, c'est ce que je compte faire, répondit-il en regardant Lilly.

Cette dernière les dévisagea tour à tour. Scotty s'approcha d'elle et lui dit qu'ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à lundi, alors pourquoi ne pas rester encore à L.A. Elle lui demanda s'il plaisantait, elle venait de passer une demi-heure à boucler sa valise.

- Tu recommenceras dimanche, lui dit-il en riant. J'aime bien te voir t'énerver pour que toutes affaires rentrent dedans !

- Et bien, dans ce cas tu ne sauras pas ce que j'ai acheté pour toi ?

- Le sac bleu ? Questionna t'il. Il est dans ma valise, et j'aime beaucoup ! Merci lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- T'as fouillé ? Mais…

- Et je viens enfin d'avoir le dernier mot se félicita t'il.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils accompagnèrent donc Kat et John jusqu'à la sortie et leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage. Kat s'approcha de Lilly et lui dit de bien profiter de son week-end et qu'elle voudrait qu'elle lui raconte à son retour.


	33. Chapter 33

Et voilà. Mini chapitre faisant office de conclusion.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^^

* * *

1 an ½ s'était écoulé. Scotty était venu habiter chez Lilly. Elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter sa maison, ce qui avait valut une petite dispute entre eux, mais contre toute attente ce fut Vera qui recolla les morceaux entre eux. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu 2 personnes aussi bornées et têtues alors qu'ils s'aimaient. Scotty avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait faire des concessions. Il savait ce que la maison de la jeune femme représentait pour elle. Nick et Kat étaient assis sur le canapé et faisaient des suppositions. Lilly les écoutait en riant. Elle caressa le petit ventre qui commençait à apparaître et sourit. Nick demanda à ses 2 amis s'il aurait un ou une filleul(e) ? Kat s'exclama et dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partager la tâche de parrain/marraine avec lui. Scotty rit et lui dit qu'ils n'en savaient rien, et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Lilly bouda. Elle au contraire était curieuse et voulait le savoir. En souriant elle dit qu'il fallait peut-être songer à aménager la petite pièce. Et qu'ils n'allaient pas tout décorer en jaune poussin. Kat demanda donc si le projet de recherche de maison était abandonné. Lilly lui répondit que pour le moment oui, mais que peut-être plus tard, pourquoi pas. Scotty la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle continuait par moment à dévoiler encore un peu plus de sa personnalité.

Lilly avait longtemps hésité entre Mary et Kat pour marraine. Elle avait confié à Scotty qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à choisir entre elles. Mary lui confia alors qu'elle ne cesserait de la remercier d'avoir été présente pour elle. Lilly avait servi d'entremetteuse sans le vouloir. Un jour, alors qu'elle sortaient de chez elle, elles se retrouvèrent face à Rick. Mary et lui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et au bout de 6 mois, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à une soirée. Depuis, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Lilly avait deviné qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Kat n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'était pas le meilleur exemple à suivre. Elle lui rappelait sa longue hésitation pour Scotty.

Stillman et Jeffries quant à eux se battaient déjà pour savoir qui ferait le meilleur papi gâteau. Ce qui à chaque fois faisait rire tout le monde. John suivit Scotty dans la cuisine. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme était soucieux. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Devant son silence, il devina et lui dit qu'il ferait un très bon père. A voir comment il avait rendu le sourire à Lilly, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Scotty se taisait toujours, et John lui demanda alors ce qui le tracassait. A ses mots, Scotty sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la posa en évidence sur le plan de travail. Stillman regarda le petit écrin, et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Si c'est à cause de ça que vous êtes aussi tendu, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes idiot ! Evidemment qu'elle acceptera !

- Comment vous en êtes aussi sûr ?

- Je vous connais ! Je connais mon équipe… Je n'ai que ça à vous dire, et aussi félicitations pour vous 2.

Il s'en alla laissant Scotty regarder la boîte. Celui-ci sourit et pensa que son chef avait raison. Il était bête de penser le contraire. Il la prit la remis dans sa poche et repartit en direction du salon.

* * *

_FIN. (je laisse l'imagination de chacun prendre le relais !)_

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu._


End file.
